Digimon Tales
by BEST OC Maker
Summary: OC Accepting Story. When multiple teens meet their own digimon and receive different kinds of digivices, a hole new adventure begins! T for safety. Note: I just thought it would be interesting to see what could people can come up with, check my other stories, I can make OCs. I simply want to perform this experiment of tamers created by other writers.
1. OC Format

First OC Accepting Story, please send OCs by commentary, same for questions. Any OC that breaks these rules will be ignored. Only 4 OCs MAX for person, anonymous viewers with any relation with now anonymous ones will be ignored as well.

Name:

Personality:(How they act and react, plus a few adjectives)

Appearance:(Everyday clothes, a simple hight concept of tall, medium and short, body colors(skin, eyes and etc))

Age:(10-16)

Equipment:(Besides the Digivice, like phone, purse, gauntlets)

Partner:(Use OFFICIAL digimon and two by seriously pushing it, won't accept many of those unless the two are subspecies or a match. The X Loader is for hunters and hunted digimon are NOT parnters)

Evolution Path(InTrainning-Rookie-Champion-Perfect-Mega-Mega II, Biomerge is mega and Mega II, burst mode is Mega II)

Partner Personality:(Do the same way as Tamer Personality)

Story:(Please, there is something called normal people, no aliens, time travelers, dimension travelers, super heroes, half digimon, you get the point)

Wishes:(What he/she wishes to be, something they really want to do)

Digivice:(Adventure, 01(V-Tamer), 02(If so, then pick two digieggs, NO golden armor), D'Arc, IC and X Loader)

Digivice Color:

Extra stuff:(Digisoul Color if using IC, or hunted digimon or just some extra stuff)

Favorite Species:(DR, WG, NSp, JT, etc)

Ex:

Name: Artur

Personality: Smart, cunning when in battle, sometimes prefer to fight digimon by himself with only his partners to back it up, he has some pride. But that won't let his partners get hurt because of it. He has a never-give up personality. He is a top digimon expert and always has a card to win.

Appearance: Tall, with black hair and brown eyes, white skin. Wearing a black jacket, black fingerless gloves with gold highlights on openings, white shirt and jeans. Wearing crimson banded goggles with dark lens

Age: 14

Equipment: IPhone 4S and digimon cards.

Partners: The Dracomon Twins Blue & Green

Evolution Path: Babydmon-Dracomon, Blue continues as Coredramon(Blue)-Wingdramon-Slayerdramon, Green continues as Coredramon(Green)-Groundramon-Breakdramon. When all three together the Biomerge is Examon.

Partner Personality: Almost complete opposites, Blue is honorable, friendly, caring and nice while Green is a hard headed, head on, snake-like cunning fighter. Both can't say No to battling.

Story: Artur was born in Brazil, but spent the last two years in USA, he isn't a top A student, but he is a serious gamer. The only sport he likes is Digimon Battleing

Wishes: He wishes to become the top tamer.

Digivice: D'Arc

Digivice Color: Half green, half blue.

Extra stuff: Nothing

Favorite Species: DR


	2. Two Tamers and a Chosen, first brawl!

Alright, first chapter, I'm still accepting OCs, this part will introduce Alexis James from Kairi Avalon and Ran from Mystery Again.

A teen Tall, with black hair and brown eyes, white skin. Wearing a black jacket, black fingerless gloves with gold highlights on openings, white shirt and jeans. Wearing crimson banded goggles with dark lens. He was 14 Years old. He messed with his digimon cards bored.

"Man, I wish digimon were real," He groaned as he stared in a digimon card, an Examon one. He put the card on his pocket along his Dorumon and Dracomon cards. He didn't hear the quiet giggles as he walked out.

He walked on the street, bored out of his mind. He noticed a thick mist forming out of nowhere and looked curious, he pulled his IPhone as he walked in, it was going nuts. "Great, 4 things can happen now, a paranormal creature, an alien, a digimon most hopefully, or nothing at all," Artur commented. He saw something shaking on his pockets.

He pulled the shaking Examon card and his old DS, he only used his 3DS. But his DS was literally his first mobile game system and he kept it close to him for emotional reasons.

"Artur?" A female voice called and he turned around to see his friend Alexis James or just Alex coming to him, her Dianamon card on her right hand while an old phone on her left. She has long straight red hair and bright blue eyes. She is avenge height, atheistic build, has a pale but fair skin. She wore a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons. She is also 14.

"Hey, let me guess, shaking pockets?" Artur asked her, Alex was staying a few months in the States as an exchange student for unknown amount of time and they were friends back when Artur lived in Brazil.

"Yep, my Dianamon card and my old cell," She answered. Suddenly, the Examon and Dianamon became blue cards and the DS and cell became D'Arcs. Artur's was half green and half blue, while Alex's was pink and white.

They both grinned as they slashed the cards on their newly formed D'Arcs. "Hey, Alex, I just realized something," Artur grimaced. "What?" Alex asked confused. "The Blue Cards and D'Arcs just appeared, which means the partners won't come so soon," Artur gulped as Alex realized what he meant.

"APOLOGIES IN ADVANCE!" A samurai demon digimon attacked them. "Let's come back with our partners!" Artur took lead as they ran out. "Let's hope that the digimon in there doesn't cause any trouble until our partners get here," Alex panted.

"Agreed, let's call each other as soon as the compass is activated," Artur planned as they went home, excited.

After a few hours,

"I got it!" Artur called excited. "Same here, mine is pointing east, how about yours?" Alexis called as she saw the compass. "Same, c'mon!" Artur agreed as they rushed in the directions of their signals.

Somewhere else, a rather tiny girl. With has light skin and brown eyes. Her hair is straight, dark brown, and mid-back-length, and she has bangs. She wears glasses, as she's nearsighted. She wears a purple short-sleeved and collared shirt with a grey pleated skirt, grey socks, and black shoes. She is also 12 years old and Japanese.

She was in her house studying. Suddenly, she saw some snow fall on her window. "Snow?" She asked herself as she walked out. "Whoa," She gasped as she saw an aurora.

"Seriously, how many natural laws were broken right now? Auroras only happen on the Auroral Zone, and snow on summer? That's just weird," She talked to herself stunned. She only noticed the tiny meteor when it became fairly close to her.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed as the small device fell in front of her. It was unknown to her, an Adventure Digivice(Making it clear, V-Tamer Digivice is called 01 and different from the ones in the first season). Then a small creature that looked like a raccoon's face with a stripped tail and helmet appeared.

"Hello Ran," The small creature said. The teen known as Ran looked at it. "What are you?" Ran asked the digimon. "I'm Kapurimon, an InTrainning digimon, but don't worry, with my Howling Hertz I can generates a resonance between my two horns to paralyze the opponent," As she said it, a image of him on the Digimon Analyzer from Adventure appeared.

"Kapurimon? Never heard of that kind of animal before," Ran wondered curiously as Kapurimon looked insulted. "I'm not an animal! I'm a digimon! Short for Digital Monsters!" Kapurimon exclaimed, slightly offended.

"A digimon?" Ran asked curious. "Yeah, were being made of... Watch out!" Kapurimon noticed 3 rabbit/cat/dog thing leaping at them. "What was that?" Ran asked worried. "That's Gazimon, a rookie level digimon who bullies digimon weaker than himself for fun, his Electric Stun Blast and Booby Trap are dangerous," Kapurimon cried out as he stood by his partner growling.

"What do we have here? A pathetic InTrainning and a little runt, this will be easy," The Gazimon leader smirked as he prowled closer. "Don't worry! HOWLING HERTZ!" Kapurimon boldly attacked Gazimon with his resonance to make Gazimon close his ears in pain.

"How annoying! ELECTRIC STUN BLAST!" The Gazimons angrily fired his electric attack as the Howling Hertz stopped and Kapurimon got shocked. "Kapurimon! Are you alright? I hope that metal helmet of yours didn't boost the damage too much," Ran ran to her injured partner.

"I'm fine, but I have to admit that was an admirable attack," Kapurimon sighed as she rolled up. "Now to finish this," Gazimon smirked pulling his claws up. "Don't worry Ran, I can still fight!" Kapurimon stated bravely, but obviously lying.

"No! He is just too strong," Ran called as Kapurimon looked at her, "You're my partner, my duty is to guard you," She then leaped to face Gazimon. "Kapurimon!" Ran exclaimed as her Digivice began to glow.

"Kapurimon digivolve to..." Kapurimon was standing on a evolution platform from adventure as he began to spin, then a sudden zoom and when it zoomed out, a small black knight stood there. "PawnChessmon(Black)!" The female chess digimon exclaimed.

"Whatever tin can, let's beat him," The second Gazimon growled. "No you shall not! For I'am PawnChessmon! With my spear and shield, I shall advance on you with my Pawn Spear attack!" PawnChessmon exclaimed bravely as Ran watched.

Back to Artur. "Alright, almost there," Artur commented to himself as Alex appeared by his side. "Same way?" Alex asked him. He just nodded. "So, who do you two think you are?" A small bunny digimon asked two small dragons.

"For your information miss, we're the PureBlood Dragon Twins!" The smaller one growled. "Green, stop this, I apologize my lady, my brother isn't the most polite digimon around, I'm Blue by the way," Blue was slightly taller, his third claw was a thumb and his chest was visible.

"Let's see," Artur said as he lifted his D'Arc, he saw a holographic photo of the dragons:

"(Note: The analyzer from the D'Arc is always copied from Wikimon) Dracomon, Rookie, Level, Data, Dragon Type, DR.

An ancient, pure-blooded Dragon Digimon that is said to be the "Progenitor" of all Dramon-type Digimon. It possesses physical ability to a degree that could not be imagined from its small build, and both its power and its quick wits are top class among Child Digimon.

Although its personality is ferocious, Dracomon can show its gentle side only to the others it has recognized. It has wings, but it is unable to fly because they are not sufficiently developed.

Also, it has a nature whose primary trait is wanting to collect "shiny things", with an especially strange attachment to gems and metals, and it eats and assimilates its favorite things.

Its Special Moves are breathing out a high temperature sigh at the opponent (Baby Breath), and spinning its whole body to deliver a blow with its tail (Tail Smash).

Amongst the scales that cover Dracomon's whole body, there is one scale that is called the "Gekirin". If it is touched there, Dracomon loses its mind to an excess of anger, and indiscriminately fires its "G Shurunen", a beam shot in which it makes the horns on its head glow intensely, then fires from the back of its mouth."

He read as Alex checked the bunny:

"Lunamon, Rookie Level, Mammal Type, Data, DS.

A Mammal Digimon born from the fusion of moon-watching data, and has an appearance like a rabbit. It can hear sounds from any distance with its big ears, but it is timid, so it develops attachments easily and can't stand being alone.

Its Special Moves, though lovely at first glance, are scratching with claws filled with the power of darkness (Lunar Claw), and concentrating power in its forehead antenna, then firing a ball of water at the opponent (Tear Shoot).

Also, it is able to entrap the opponent by spinning with its ears many times and generating a vortex of bubbles (Lop-ear Ripple)."

"Pleasure to meet you Blue, you do seem way nicer than that brother of yours," Lunamon happily greeted Blue. "Hey, I can smell humans," Green pointed out as he looked at Artur and Alex.

"Hey, we've come looking for our partners," Artur said as they all got closer. "Then that's why we fell bonded to you," Blue commented as he and Green neared Artur. "I got two partners? Neat!" Artur exclaimed as he looked at the duo. Blue was a Dracomon(Fusion) and Green was an average one.

"Pleasure, to meet you! I've always wanted a partner," Lunamon went to Alex smiling. "Hello, got to say, you're adorable," Alex admitted as she looked at Lunamon's huge pink eyes. "Hey, I can smell 4 digimon nearby," Green said as he lifted his nose.

"I can hear someone in pain, c'mon!" Lunamon exclaimed as she lifted her ears. They rushed for a while before they saw Ran and PawnChessmon facing the 3 Gazimon, who had ganged up against PawnChessmon.

"Who are those?" Alex looked curious pointing her D'Arc to the Gazimon:

"Gazimon, Rookie, Mammal Type, Virus, NSp and NSo.

Mammal Digimon that bearded big claws sharp. The type of bipedal walking uncommon in mammalian type, nails forefoot evolved out to be used as arms forefoot perhaps, it would have come to a bipedal walking.

Although it is small, but Digimon temper is very rough, and not try to Natsuko to humans in any way. Nails forefoot's highly advantageous when you attack, faces the hole digging.

Besides, dug pitfalls always, personality mean you are enjoying other Digimon from falling into the hole. Spit out the poison breath of gaseous Its Special Move is "Paralyze Breath"

"And what about the partner?" Lunamon asked while she hovered above the D'Arc. Alex pointed to PawnChessmon:

"PawnChessmon, Puppet Type, Virus, ME.

A Puppet Digimon that was born from data leaking out of a chess game supercomputer. Its power is weak, but it is promoted when it strives for prominence, and it is an ordinary pawn that conceals the mystery that it is said to possess Ultimate-class power.

Its catchphrase is, "I only advance!" It considers its fellows who are striving for prominence ahead of it to be its rivals. Its Special Moves are stabbing with its spear (Pawn Spear), and charging with its buckler held up (Pawn Buckler).

Also, when it procures rear support from its comrades, it can use a special formation that can halt the attacks of even a Perfect-class Digimon (Pyramid Formation)."

"PawnChessmon!" Ran exclaimed as PawnChessmon fell on a Booby Trap. "Let's help her," Artur decided as the twins and Lunamon rushed to help.

"Hey Sukamon Wannabes! BABY FLAME!" Green taunted the Gazimon as he fired a fireball at them. "You bullies! LUNA CLAW!" Lunamon hovered right at the one on the left and began to slash with her claws covered in dark energy.

"3 against 1 is a dirty way to fight! STRIKE BOMBER!" Blue roared as he bashed his tail at the leader.

"Are you ok?" Artur rushed to Ran as she nodded weakly. "I couldn't help her," She muttered as she looked at PawnChessmon on the trap. "Then allow me to, Digimodify! Hackmon's Teen RAM activate!" Artur slander the card as the twins' tails became Hackmon's.

"TEEN RAM!" They roared in unison as they drilled through the Gazimon and helped PawnChessmon up. "How did you do that?" Ran asked Artur as he lifted his D'Arc and cards. "I can slash my digimon cards on my D'Arc to give powers to my digimon," He explained.

"Wow, but mine is different," Ran commented as she pulled her Digivice. "Well discuss later, what do you say about finishing the last Gazimon?" Artur pointed to the final Gazimon. Gazimon was heavily damaged, he saw his comrades burst in data to be absorbed by the twins.

"I'll return later," Gazimon gulped as he rushed away. "Coward, are you alright M'Lady?" Blue muttered as he helped PawnChessmon up. "I'm fine thank you," PawnChessmon informed him. "So, she has an Adventure Digivice?" Alex asked as she inspected Ran's Digivice.

"Yeah," Artur agreed confused. "You see, digimon is an anime with about 7 seasons, Adventure, 02, Tamers, Frontier or 4, Data Squad/Savers, Fusion and Hunters. In every season except the last one, they used a different kind of Digivice, ours is the D'Arc from Tamers and yours is from Adventure, since more evil digimon may appear, I suggest you watch the series," Artur explained while Alex checked PawnChessmon with Lunamon's help.

"Thank you for helping me," Ran thanked the tamers. "Oh yeah, do you have anywhere to hide the digimon?" Alex asked Ran. "Not really, I didn't have time to think about that, sorry," Ran apologized.

"Don't worry, it snowed on you backyard and monsters appeared, no one would think about that in the middle," Artur calmed her and continued, "Remember that small grove by the river? Nobody ever goes there, I explored it once with Alex and we found this underground cave, it's fairly large you know," Artur finished.

Alex pointed out, "How are you going to take Blue and Green there? Lunamon can act as a doll and PawnChessmon can go in a backpack, but these two are too big,"

Ran thought for a second and said, "You said that you could give powers from your cards on them, couldn't you make them fly above the clouds following us there?" Artur and Alex looked at her, "Awesome idea, I'm Artur by the way and this is Alex," Artur introduced them.

"I'm Blue and these are Green and Lady Lunamon," Blue introduced them. "Either you're very polite or you have a crush on Lunamon," Green snorted. "Anyway, let's to there," Artur said as he slashed Hyper Wings and they walked to the grove.

When they reached it, the twins landed and the Hyper Wings faded. "I wonder how they work," Ran commented while she looked at their digivices.

"Trust me, after you watch the first season, you only get more curious," Artur joked. "Excuse me, but how are we going to live here? We're not animals you know," PawnChessmon told Artur politely.

"There is a Junkyard close by, Blue and Green could bring a couch and bed here, that's the best we can do for now," Artur informed PawnChessmon who lowered her head. "Thank you then," She went back talking with Lunamon.

"Anyway, here is our phone numbers," Artur said as he and Alex traded numbers with Ran. "If you need anything just call," Alex added. "Alright, and..." Ran nodded as she saw the time. "I got to go now, bye!" She told them and informed PawnChessmon she would return tomorrow.

Somewhere else, Gazimon looked at the stars. "So that's the power of humans," Gazimon muttered as he remembered the battle, he didn't even want to fight the InTrainning, his alpha was a jerk, and his brother was a coward.

"I just wish to get a partner," He muttered. "If that's true, then come with me," A voice said and he turned to see a Clockmon, not a fusion one, an average with a man's upper half.

"I'm planning on creating hunters to stop troublesome digimon on DigiQuartz, you seem to wish redemption, so come with me," Clockmon invited.

"Sure, just a question though, will I see those rookies again?" Gazimon asked remembering the 3 partnered digimon. "Certainly, they aren't hunters though," Clockmon told him as they walked away...


	3. Big Battle, Hunters and X!

Two more OCs today, I'm still accepting OCs for now. Today's now characters are Kazuki from Sora Kim, Lucas from my little brother NightFuryRider01 and finally Tyler James from Kairi Avalon

We can see Gazimon and Clockmon walking. "Who is going to be my partner?" Gazimon asked Clockmon. They walked through the dark streets at night as they approached a house.

"Her name is Kazuki, give this to her and ask her to come to her backyard," Clockmon instructed pulling a white X-Loader. Gazimon nodded, he held it with his tail as he went to a window.

Inside, he saw Kazuki. She had straight brownish-black hair just past shoulder-length. Her hair was straight. Her eyes are a dark brown color—almost black—with a hint of mint green. Her eyes always have a bright and innocent look in them that often times seem to light up when she gets excited. She wore black square-shaped glasses with purple legs. Kazuki had a tan complexion and very faint scars on her arms and legs. One on her knee was from a scrape when she fell on some rough concrete at the age of five and the ones on her arms were from her cat attempting to exit the bathtub and escape from a soapy bath. Kazuki was also around 5'4" and weighs about 110 lbs. She has a very slender figure but her legs and arms are rather muscular from her taekwondo training. Her ethnicity was Japanese. She was 15 years old.

She was watching Digimon Hunters' last episode in YouTube. Tagiru and Xros Up Arresterdramon Superior Mode just pierced Quartzmon for the killing blow. "Awesome, I wish I was a hunter," She sighed out loud. Gazimon was curious to finally meet his partner.

He decided to talk to her already so he knocked the window. "Who's there?" Kazuki asked as she went to the window to see Gazimon. She opened the window. "A Gazimon? Does that mean I'm a hunter?" Kazuki asked.

"Eh, not yet, a Clockmon told me to take you to your backyard to make partnership official," Gazimon explained as he handed her the X-Loader. When she touched it, it became rainbow colored.

They walked to the backyard to see Clockmon. "So, where is the Old Man? And you aren't the Clockmon from fusion either," Kazuki asked confused.

"You watched the TV Show I see, you must know that there are other tamers, all with all sorts of digivices from all seasons, the Quartzmon in real life, thankfully, is a nice digimon and very elusive, but he can't stop the digimon in DigiQuartz to cause trouble, that's what the real hunters are for," Clockmon chuckled and handed the hunters rulebook.

"Now please, be careful, and for Gazimon, I warn you that the smaller of the Dracomon is fairly aggressive, so the taller one is your safest path to friendship with them," Clockmon advised as he walked away.

"So, partners?" Kazuki asked Gazimon. "Partners," He agreed and silently swore to himself, 'I'll never attack a weaker digimon ever again, I shall inspire them and help them,' And new partnership was born.

Somewhere else, a few days later. Two 10 year olds were walking together talking, one was Lucas, Artur's little brother and the other was Tyler, Alexis little brother.

Lucas had messy big black hair, tall and athletic, unlike his wore a black shirt, leather gloves(fingerless), jeans and black shoes. A high-tech styled goggles stood on the top of his head.

Tyler had messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He was a bit short for his age and athletic build. He wore a red short sleeves hoodie, white short sleeves shirt under neath it, brown cargo shorts, a hat he wore backward, wristbands, white socks, and a pair of sneakers.

They talked about digimon when they didn't notice a Digital Field, same from before. "Lunamon! Where are you?" A voice called worried. They noticed 3 digimon inside, two dragon/beast hybrids with one of them wearing samurai armor. The voice's owner was a red lion.

"Digimon?" Tyler wondered as the lion flinched. "Humans!" He looked at the kids. "Hi?" Lucas tried, unlike his brother and best friend, he wasn't much into digimon. "Hi, were looking for a small aqua bunny called Lunamon, she is Coronamon's sis, that is, the fiery lion, I'm Ryuudamon and this is my brother Dorumon," The samurai dragon introduced them.

"I'm Lucas and this is Tyler," Lucas introduced them. "Anyway, did you guys see her?" Coronamon asked. "Sorry, but I don't think so," Tyler apologized. "No worries," Dorumon replied.

"Hey, what's this?" Lucas pulled out his old V-Pet, it was without batteries and he found it on the street one day, broken. It shone before becoming on a cell phone styled device, a D-Cyber(Digivice from chronicle, the manga).

"That means either me or Ryuudamon are your partner!" Dorumon exclaimed. "Seriously?" Lucas wondered as Tyler said, "Lucky, but hey, that's just a D-Cyber, it isn't that useful, besides the X-Antibody Detector," Lucas then asked, "Then why is it beeping?" Then they noticed the demon samurai facing a very weird digimon.

"OMEKA KICK!" The X Digimon deleted the demon samurai and absorbed his data. "No way! What's that?" Tyler wondered. "That's Omekamon, a champion digimon!" Ryuudamon growled.

Omekamon was a fairly strange digimon, he looked like one of those toys made of trash and tape. He looked like a Omegamon mock toy.

"What do we have here? Three rookies? Sweet DR data for me," Omekamon laughed as the trio got in position. "KATANA ATTACK! METAL METEOR! CORONA FLAME!" The trio fired their attacks at Omekamon.

"Weak! OMEKA KICK!" Omekamon laughed. "And meet my buddies! Ekakimon!" He called as 5 pencil digimon appeared. "Darn! Go guys!" Lucas exclaimed as the two faced the pencils. "Darn, I wish we could help," Tyler told Coronamon.

"Who said you can't? Grab this!" None other than Kazuki, Gazimon and Clockmon appeared, Clockmon threw him a blank X-Loader. It became fire red when he grabbed it. "Use it to make Coronamon stronger, like this," Kazuki ran to him.

"Gazimon, Shinka!" Kazuki slashed a half circle in front of her. "Gazimon, Shinka!" Gazimon was covered in a circle as his body vanished. A new leaner body appeared now, metal clawed hands and a scarf appeared. "Shinka! Strabimon!" Strabimon exclaimed making a pose.

"Right, Coronamon! Shinka!" Tyler exclaimed to no effect. "You must bond first, here is the rulebook," Clockmon handed to him.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Tyler asked Clockmon, "I cannot, but tell your friend that both X digimon are his partners," Clockmon informed before vanishing.

"All right Ryouga! Help those two!" Kazuki exclaimed to her partner. "Got it! LIGHT CLAW!" Ryouga nodded as he attacked enemies. "I'm useless if I can't evolve," Coronamon sighed.

"You aren't that much, this might give you the much needed power up though," She transferred a digimon to him, it was a bunny in a ninja suit. "That's Turuiremon, he might give Coronamon the power of a champion for now," The older teen told him.

"Right, Digifusion! Coronamon! Turuiremon! Digifuse!" Tyler made the fusion. Coronamon received Turuiremon's gauntlets and clothes. "Fusion Up! Coronamon Ninja Mode!" Coronamon exclaimed making a pose.

"Awesome!" Tyler exclaimed. "Watch this then, CORONA NINJA KNUCKLE!" With the gauntlets boosting his power, he defeated an Ekakimon. "Capture Complete," Tyler exclaimed as he caught the digimon.

"Alright! Only Trash Toy left!" Tyler insulted Omekamon. "Don't underestimate me! My master gave me many powers!" Omekamon bragged as a portal appeared. A three headed dinosaur came out roaring.

"Oh Sukamon," Coronamon growled as his Ninja Mode faded. "I'm not surrendering!" Ryuudamon and Dorumon growled. "Right! We can't surrender!" Lucas exclaimed as his D-Cyber glowed brighter than ever.

"Dorumon/Ryuudamon digivolve to..." The duo evolved differently, Dorumon's body grew bigger and scarier as his wings grew fairly more. Ryuudamon became longer and leaner. "Dorugamon/GinRyuumon!" The X Digimon roared.

Then our original team appeared. "PAWN SPEAR!" PawnChessmon charged to fight. "TEAR SHOOT!" Lunamon fired a water arrow at Deltamon's robot head. "BABY FLAME!" The twins fired fireballs at Deltamon's main head.

"What?" Omekamon exclaimed surprised. "Well, you missed some tamers and a chosen pal!" Artur exclaimed, his dark goggles reflected some sunlight. "Artur?" Lucas called his older brother.

"The leader of the Tamers!" He announced smirking. "Lunamon! Ready?" Alex called her partner as she pulled a Blue Card. "Digimodify! Evolution Activate!" She slashed the card. "PawnChessmon! You too!" Ran called her partner as she lifted her Digivice.

"Lunamon digivolve to..." Lunamon's skin changed to wire frames. Legs and other body parts developed as new skin covered her. "Lekismon!" The white aqua bunny exclaimed. PawnChessmon was on the light pillar to evolve. "PawnChessmon digivolve to..." The camera zoomed in and out revealing a centaur knight stood. "KnightChessmon(Black)!" He exclaimed.

"Hey Coronamon, what do you say about surpassing your sis?" Tyler asked his partner who watched his twin evolve to champion. "Agreed, let's surpass them, together," Coronamon agreed as energy rings appeared on their right arms.

"Coronamon! Shinka!" Tyler made the circle filled with confidence. "Coronamon! Shinka!" Coronamon agreed as his body burst in nothing. A fiery lion grew as armor covered certain body parts, two wings sprouted from his back. "Shinka! Firamon!" The lion gave a powerful roar.

"Let's see," Artur muttered checking Firamon:

"Firamon, Champion, Beast Type, Vaccine, DR.

Beast Digimon with the alias as "lion soaring in the sky". Which guards the ruins of certain digital world, it is also a Digimon of existence leader caring.

Wearing a flame to the whole body, to assault a dive from high altitudes "Flame dive", tearing the enemy in the forefoot Na strength clothed in flame Its Special Move, "Fira Claw".

Also, I shoot flame bomb to concentrate the power of the whole body to the forehead "Fira Bomb"."

Green snorted, "Two lizards, a kitty and a puppy, not the greatest group," Blue and KnightChessmon glared at him. "So, let's fight!" Omekamon laughed. "2 measly rookies? That's for me!" Omekamon hopped at the twins.

"Big mistake," Green grinned. "Never underestimate my enemies," Blue growled, he didn't enjoy insults. "Digimodify! Omegamon's Supreme Cannon and Grey Sword activate!" As Omegamon's sword appeared on Blue's left arm, Green got the Garuru Cannon on his left arm.

"What? How dare you! GRAFFITI ROCKET!" Omekamon fired a his graffiti at them. "GREY SWORD!" Blue used the Grey Sword to block the missile and slash Omekamon. "And to end this, SUPREME CANNON!" Green unleashed the subzero laser deleting Omekamon. "Sweet data," Green smirked as he and Blue absorbed it.

"Argh!" Lekismon was thrown backwards by Deltamon. "We need some help!" Dorugamon exclaimed as Deltamon's skull head grabbed him and threw him on the ground. Making him devolve.

"Certainly!" GinRyuumon got bitten by the robot head, giving him the same result. "Oh no!" Alex cried as Lekismon was rammed on a building. "KnightChessmon!" Ran exclaimed as her partner devolved.

"I'll say, he holds great power," PawnChessmon sighed exhausted. "Hey bro, let's show them!" Green laughed. "Wait? Show us? You two didn't even evolve yet," Kazuki asked confused. "We don't need to, Artur!" Blue called his partner as he fired a Baby Flame.

"Let's try this, Digimodify! Combo! Searchmon's Hertz Jammer and Angemon's Hand Of Fate activate!" Artur slashed his cards. Green got the antennae from Searchmon on his back and Blue's left fist began to glow.

"HERTZ JAMMER/HAND OF FATE!" Green released electronic waves and Blue launched a stream of light. The sonic waves made the mecha head burst and the skull head was destroyed by the holy attack.

"Now end it!" Artur exclaimed as their horns began to glow. "TWIN SHRUGGEN(Combo of two G Shruggens)!" The twins launched the laser from their mouths and blasted the final head and the body burst in data.

"Sweet," Green commented as Blue and him absorbed the data. "We rule!" Alex high fived Lekismon. "Sis, you alright?" Firamon flew towards Lekismon. "So great I got a partner," Lekismon smiled.

"So, you have a X-Loader," Artur said. "Yep, Clockmon told me about other kinds of people with digimon, it's a pleasure to meet you all," Kazuki introduced herself as Ryouga walked to them. "Sorry," He told the digimon.

"Why?" Lunamon asked confused. "Back in my village, my brother and I joined a mean alpha, they wanted more power, I just wanted a partner, I'm sorry for trying to delete you guys," Ryouga sighed and PawnChessmon realized.

"You're the third Gazimon!" The black chess digimon exclaimed. Ryouga just nodded. "Well, if you saved my partner's little brother's partners, then it must mean you wish to become nicer," Blue commented carefully.

"Yes, hope we can all be friends," Ryouga extended his hand to them. "Definitely," Lunamon agreed smiling sweetly. "So, do you have a place for them to stay?" Artur asked Lucas. "Nope," The boy answered. "They can stay with them at The Cave," Artur took them to the grove and the cave.

"So, what do you guys say?" Artur asked them. The team made some improvements on the cave. It had plenty of old cushions and a couch. Some blankets Artur got from his house were put there too.

"Awesome!" Dorumon exclaimed excited as he began to look around. "I think Coronamon can stay in my X-Loader," Tyler asked them and Coronamon agreed. "I'm always close to my partner," Ryouga added.

"Then it's set," Artur said. The hole group spent the rest of the day there, chatting, playing and a prank from Green and Coronamon too.

"So, we all meet up after school tomorrow?" Artur asked the group. "I can't, I have to study for a test," Ran excused herself. "Well, I was planning on going hunting, but sure, the hole group can go together," Kazuki shrugged.

"Well, count me in," Alex added happily and Tyler agreed. So they went home. They didn't saw a small demonic bat digimon watching them. "Boss will be pleased," The bat growled as he flew away...


	4. The aggressive hunter and a 02 chosen,

Introducing Terrace from ScrawlX1012 and Riku from Kairi Avalon. I'm still accepting OCs. The form is on the first chapter.

The next day, Artur, Kazuki and Lucas met up with Alex and Tyler on DigiQuartz. "So, this is were the hunt happens," Green commented unimpressed. "It's amazing," Lunamon sighed surprised.

"So, why are we here?" Alexis asked Kazuki, "I thought that we could try to hunt some digimon together and boost Tyler's inventory," Kazuki explained. "What do we get?" Green questioned. "What about this?" She pulled up a deck of cards.

"For every digimon you guys help to capture, I will give Artur one card, deal?" Kazuki proposed. "Fine," Green commented. "Then let's begin!" Tyler exclaimed as he rushed forward. "Is he always like that?" Kazuki asked Alex nodded.

"So, some newbies," A voice smirked, he was covered in shadows but was definitely human, a Candmon by his side. "Let the hunt begin," Candmon smirked. Tyler found a Reppamon snoozing. "Let's catch him," Tyler whispered to Coronamon.

"CORONA KNUCKLE!" Coronamon punched the sleeping fox. "Grah!" Reppamon woke up angry. "LION CLAW!" The aggressive fox launched himself at Coronamon and began to slash him savagely.

"Coronamon! Shinka!" Tyler evolved Coronamon to a better fighting chance. "Shinka! Firamon!" The powerful lion threw Reppamon backwards.

"RAZOR WIND!" Reppamon slashed at Firamon with his tail-blade. "FIRA CLAW!" Firamon used his fiery claws to block the tail-scythe. "FIRA BOMB!" Firamon released a fire bomb at Reppamon. "STORM BLADE SLASH!" Reppamon shot wind blast. The two attack canceled each other.

"FIRA BOMB!" Firamon fired again. "STORM BLADE SLASH!" Reppamon canceled the attack. "FIRA CLAW!" Firamon started to slash at Reppamon. "LION CLAW!" Reppamon countered as the two claws matched.

"Show them what we got Firamon!" Tyler cheered for his partner. Firamon opened his wings and flew high up in the air. "FLAME DIVE!" Firamon engulfed himself on fire as he dive-bombed at Reppamon.

"Capture Complete!" Tyler exclaimed when, "MOLTEN WAX!" Candlemon fired a wax at Firamon. "What?!" Tyler saw the teen from before with Candmon by his side.

He wore a black hoodie and black jeans or a leather jacket and black cargo pants, he had hazel eyes, his black hair was shaven and he had dark brown skin. He was 16 years old.

"Who are you?" Tyler turned to see the teen. "The name is Terrace, and that Firamon is my target, go Candmon!" The teen known as Terrace ordered Candmon. "With pleasure," Candmon smirked evilly.

"Candmon, let's catch him, Shinka!" Terrace made the half circle. "Candmon! Shinka!" Candmo's body burst as a wizard hat with a skull appeared, a cape and a suit appeared and then his eyes and covered face appeared. "Wizarmon!" The wizard exclaimed.

"Firamon!" Tyler called his paralyzed partner. "It's no use, now Wizarmon finish him!" Terrace ordered. "No! You can't take my partner! It's against the rules!" Tyler rushed in front of Firamon. "Too bad, now Wizarmon!" Terrace commanded mercilessly.

"Right, Magical..." Wizarmon got ready but, "LUNA CLAW!" Lunamon hopped into his face and began to slash him. "THUNDER CLOUD!" Wizarmon barely shocked Lunamon out of his face. "Who is this?" Terrace questioned annoyed.

"Who do you think you are stealing other people's digimon?" Kazuki questioned as Ryouga freed Firamon with his Light Claw. "The top hunter, now Wizarmon, continue the hunt," Terrace smirked as Wizarmon nodded. "TWIN FLAME!" Green and Blue fired Baby Flames at Wizarmon.

As the rest of the team reached them Artur exclaimed, "I don't think you realized it, but you're outnumbered, so surrender!" Terrace smirked again, "Outnumbered, yes, overpowered, no," He lifted his dark navy X-Loader.

"Digifusion! Wizarmon! Devidramon! Digifuse!" Terrace started the fusion. Wizarmon's left arm bursted as Devidramon's appeared, Devidramon's tail and wings grew on his back and Devidramon's face appeared on his chest. He also became bigger. "Fusion Up, Wizarmon Demon Dragon Mode(D2M)!" The demonic wizard exclaimed.

"Lucas! Evolution time!" Ryuudamon called his partner. "Right, Dorumon, Ryuudamon, evolve!" Lucas lifted his D-Cyber, making the duo evolve. "Dorumon/Ryuudamon digivolve to... Dorugamon/GinRyuumon!" The X dragons roared.

"Alex!" Lunamon exclaimed. "Right! Digimodify! Evolution Activate!" Alex slashed a Blue Card. "Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" Lekismon made a pose.

"Kazuki! Digifuse!" Ryouga called his partner. "Digifusion! Strabimon! Spadamon! Digifuse!" Kazuki initiated fusion. Spadamon became his sword arm(Check out Shoutmon X4S, that's the sword/spear arm he became), and pieces on his armor covered Ryouga. The sword arm was Ryouga's left arm. "Fusion up! Strabimon Sword Mode(SM)!" Ryouga howled.

Tyler lifted his X-Loader, "Digifusion! Firamon! Reppamon! Digifuse!" Firamon got the Yin-Yang symbol on his back legs. Reppamon's lightning reins appeared on his mouth and Reppamon's helmet was on Firamon's face. The tail-scythe substituted Firamon's tail. "Fusion Up! Firamon Tail Scythe Mode(TSM)!" Firamon roared.

"CRIMSON NAIL!" Wizarmon slashed with his crimson claws at Green. "Digimodify! MedievalDukemon's Rage of Wyvern activate!" Artur slashed the magical knight's card. "RAGE OF WYVERN!" Green blocked the evil claws with a fiery Wyvern. "Digimodify! AeroVeedramon's Dragon Impulse Activate!" Artur slashed another card.

"DRAGON IMPULSE!" Blue was covered in a dragon shaped aura as he tackled Wizarmon. "METAL METEOR!" Dorugamon fired metal spheres from the air. "ARMOR PIERCING BLADE!" GinRyuumon launched spears at Wizarmon's legs.

"FLAMING SCYTHE DIVE!" Firamon dive bombed at Wizarmon as in the last second, he turned and slashed the magical digimon with his blazing scythe. "LUNAR KICK!" Lekismon kicked Wizarmon's chest.

"LIGHT CLAW!" Ryouga slashed at Wizarmon. "MAGICAL LASER!" Wizarmon launched a devastating laser at them. "Let's end this now! Digimodify! UlforceVeedramon's The Ray Of Victory activate!" Artur slashed the RK's card. A golden V appeared on the twins' chests. "THE RAY OF VICTORY!" They roared as the holy blast made Wizarmon defuse.

"What?" Terrace gasped surprised. "Let's get out of here, reload! Airdramon!" He jumped on the winged serpent and flew away. "How could you lose? Just a few champions, but it was the rookies that beat you!" Terrace scolded Candmon.

"They're strong Terrace, specially the rookies, Dracomon are known for top skill and wits among rookies and their tamer had some powerful slashes," Candmon answered angrily.

"Maybe with a stronger fusion," Terrace growled and Candmon looked equally mad in the X-Loader. "We will beat them," Terrace swore as he kept flying.

Back to the group. "Who was that jerk?" Alex huffed angry. "Don't know, but when I put my hands on him..." Kazuki growled, NO ONE messed with her friends. "Hey, relax, he is just your average jerk and we still managed to beat him," Ryuudamon reminded them.

"You're right, next time we will get some answers, and maybe some data," Green growled, angry about his enemy escaping. "Don't you worry, the foul wizard and his master will still face the just sword of justice," Blue added.

"So, what do you guys say about some relaxation time? The digimon look tired," Lucas commented. "Oh well, we can't catch anything with exhausted digimon, Time Shift!" Kazuki sighed as they crossed to our world.

Somewhere else, a teen about 13 years old was doing something on her computer. She had medium-length blonde hair in a ponytail and braided pigtails with orange feathers. She also had green eyes, she is medium, athletic build, and pale but fair skin. She wore a pair of goggles around her neck, orange sleeveless shirt, brown gloves, light blue shorts, black leather waist bag around her waist, and pair of boots.

Suddenly, a Digital Gate opened on her computer and a blue light shot out. She stumbled back and fell from her chair and fainted. "Riku! Riku!" A voice exclaimed.

"What? Who's there?" She woke up to see a Veemon and a Wormmon, each held a digiegg, Veemon held the DigiEgg of Friendship and Wormmon held the DigiEgg of Courage.

"Digimon?" The teen known as Riku asked as she looked at her right hand, a black and grey D-3 stood on it. "What the?" She wondered as she looked around. She no longer stood on her bedroom. But on a forest.

"Where Am I? She asked the duo. "You're on the Free Plane, Armor Forest to be exact," Wormmon answered calmly. "So, which one of you two is my partner?" Riku asked the duo. "We both are!" Veemon answered happily.

She noticed a change of her outfit, she now wore a light blue jacket, green shirt and jeans, her goggles stood on her neck.

"Then those DigiEggs," Riku pulled out her D-Terminal, it absorbed both. "So, how do we return to the Human World?" Riku asked them. "You mean the world of humans like you? Dunno," Veemon shrugged making Wormmon face palm himself.

"There is the TV where she came from," Wormmon pointed at a small TV on the ground. "Alright, like Yolei always said, DigiPort Open!" She pointed her D-3 but, "BLAZE MANE!" A Lynxmon attacked them, interrupting the opening of the DigiPort.

"Don't worry, we protect you, V-HEAD-BUTT!" Veemon exclaimed as he tried to head-butt the fire lynx but, "You dolt! He is made of fire!" Wormmon scolded his friend. "Aren't you going to attack?" Riku asked Wormmon.

"Why should I waste my silk? Lynxmon's fiery body would destroy them and he wouldn't waste energy at all, it's illogical," Wormmon explained. "Then what about this, Digi Armor Energize!" Riku lifted the D-Terminal and D-3, luckily, it worked.

"Veemon armor digivolve to..." Veemon stood with the digiegg of friendship. He was covered in electricity and then an quadruped armored version of him came out, "Lightdramon! The Storm Of Friendship!" The dragon/wolf howled.

"Wormmon armor digivolve to..." Wormmon was with the digiegg of courage. Fire engulfed him for a few moments before a blazing bug flew out. "Shadramon! The Inferno Of Courage!" The armor digimon buzzed.

"Roar!" Lynxmon leaped at them. "Oh no you don't, PSYCHIC WAVE!" Shadramon's black eyes became blazing orange as Lynxmon began to float in midair. "Now Lightdramon!" Ruki exclaimed.

"Right! THUNDER BLAST!" Lightdramon fired an electric bolt from his mouth. "Argh!" Lynxmon roared as his skin burst and a black version of his body was shown before that burst too. "Epic!" Riku exclaimed, none of them noticed the black version.

"Now let's go to the human world?" Wormmon asked Riku. "For sure, c'mon V," She called the devolved Veemon as they rushed to the TV, "DigiPort Open!" She exclaimed and in a flash, she was on her bedroom with her normal outfit.

"V? Wormmon?" Riku asked before seeing their InTrainning forms. "Please, call me Kai, and this is my InTrainning Level, Minomon," Minomon AKA Kai asked humbly. "And I'm Chibimon," V introduced his InTrainning Form.

"Well, this is the beginning of an adventure," Riku laughed. "Hey Riku? Do you know other people with digimon?" V asked her. "No, why?" Riku asked V confused.

"Because I'm smelling 7 digimon close by," V answered tensing. "Let's go," Riku said, she put her goggles in the top of her head before grabbing her partners and rushing out. "They're in there," V whispered pointing to The Grove.

"Let's roll," Riku agreed as they went in. After a few minutes they saw The Cave. "We go in?" Riku asked. "Yep we go," Kai decided. As they entered, they saw the group -Ran and their digimon.

"BABY FLAME!" Green fired a fireball at the entrance. "What's the matter Green?" Artur asked his partner. "2 Digimon and a human outside," The PureBlood Dragon growled. "Then come out, please, were not evil," Lunamon floated out with her puppy dog eyes.

"Wait, Riku?" Alex recognized her best friend. "Alex?" The two greeted each other as Chibimon and Minomon came in. "Hi," V greeted the other digimon. "Ok, so, what kind of Digivice do you have?" Artur asked her, the group lifted their respective digivices.

"A 02," She answered lifting hers. "Welcome to the team," Blue greeted her. "Wait, I just realized something," Coronamon paled as they all looked at him, "Only Artur, Lucas, Tyler, Dorumon, Ryuudamon and myself are guys! Were being outnumbered!" Coronamon panicked as everybody sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, and one thing Riku," Artur addressed her seriously, "What?" She asked nervous, "I'm the GoggleHead," He finished. "Alright I guess," Riku but her goggles around her neck. "And pleasure to welcome you," Blue added.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything?" None other than Ran reached them. "Only two new partnered people, one is bad and the other good," Artur added. Ran and PawnChessmon rushed in. "Seriously? You have to tell me everything," The small teen asked.

"Ok then, we went to DigiQuartz with Kazuki and were attacked by a hunter with a Candmon, he is bad and his name is Terrace. The other one just came in, she used a 02 and has a Chibimon and Minomon," Artur told her.

"So, how'd you meet these 2?" Alex asked Riku. "I was playing on my laptop when the screen sucked me in, then I met these two in their rookie levels and was attacked by a Lynxmon. I armor evolved them to Lightdramon and Shadramon, which is Wormmon's evolution with courage and we beat him, then we just used the TV to come back, V detected digimon nearby and we tracked them here," Riku summarized.

"Wait, you've been in the DW?" Artur asked surprised. "Yeah, Free Plane, Armor Forest," Riku informed him. "Can you tell me anything else?" Ran asked curious. "She can't, but Kai can," V answered.

"Tomorrow, then we can all learn, it's getting late you know," Alex commented. "Right, tomorrow," Artur decided as they went home...


	5. One more tamer, Blue & Green, evolve!

Introducing Danny from YukiRyu 93.

Still accepting OCs. Please, an IC or 01(V-Tamer Manga Digivice) users and male characters are needed.

Also wanted to say, some digimon have multiple names, that's why Candlemon was often referred as Candmon and same for Wizarmon/Wizardmon. Same reason why Gargomon might be called Galgomon now and then.

Yes, Strabimon is supposed to be a rookie, but technically he is a Hybrid Type so all counts.

Artur's house:

"I hate Mondays," Artur grumbled. "Shut up," Lucas told him angrily, he wasn't the greatest guy on mornings. "Whatever little bro," Artur could get his humor up anytime. "After school were going to The Grove," Artur informed.

Alex's house:

"Mondays are the worst," Tyler grumbled while Alex came down stairs. "Why are you up so early? Nobody told us about digimon appearing and I can't hunt when I'm tired," Coronamon called from the X-Loader.

"It's the human version of the Dark Area, it's called school and were having to go there 5 out of 7 days a week," Alex joked. "Seriously? Is it that bad?" Coronamon asked worried. "Well, what the Dark Area has of dangers, school has of boredom," Tyler answered.

A few hours later. Artur's class:

The first period was a blur, Artur was sketching the twins in his sketchbook in the back of the class. The good thing on Artur's school was that there was a recess between the 4 classes. The first gap was 15 min, the second 5 min and the last 30 min.

When the bell rang. Artur sighed, happy class was over. "Hey Danny," Artur greeted his friend, she had straight auburn-brown hair that reach mid-back and brown eyes, she was really pale and she is a little taller that average. She wore a red jacket over a black t-shirt, dark blue almost black skinny jeans and brown boots that reach she has a grey beanie on her head and she wore a black chocker around her neck.

"Hey Artur, my weekend was awesome," Danny told Artur who couldn't hold back a smirk. "Mine was certainly cooler," Artur commented. "Nope, pretty sure mine was," Danny said looking at her hands, Artur almost gasped as he saw what was on her hand.

A D'Arc with a green ring and brown strap, the button on the left was green and the one on the right was brown. "Digimon?" Artur asked as he lifted his D'Arc. "You too?" Danny was surprised. "Yep, so which one do you have?" Artur asked casually.

"Twins, a Terriermon and Lopmon twins," Danny answered. "Well, I have Dracomon twins, Blue and Green are their names," Artur then continued, "I have a few friends with digimon too, Alex has Lunamon and a D'Arc like us, my little brother has a Ryuudamon and a Dorumon, but his Digivice is a D-Cyber, his friend Tyler has a Coronamon and he is a hunter, Kazuki has a Strabimon called Ryouga and she is also a hunter, then there is Riku, she has a Veemon called V and a Wormmon called Kai, she uses a D-3, and then there is Ran, she has a PawnChessmon black and a normal Digivice, Kai was going to tell us about the DW after school," Artur finished.

"Wow, how many battles did you face? I only faced an angry Wendinmon," Danny asked. "A Deltamon, Omekamon, some angry Ekakimon, Gazimon and this hunter called Terrace and his Wizarmon, he tried to steal Coronamon from Tyler," Artur answered.

"Where do you hide all of these digimon?" Danny asked. "Well, Ryouga is rarely in one place, mostly around Kazuki but he sometimes rests in her X-Loader. Coronamon stays on Tyler's X-Loader, the rest just lives on The Grove," Artur answered. As Danny kept making questions and Artur answering them, they didn't notice Wizarmon watching from afar.

A rooftop nearby:

"Terrace, I found the targets, they're on The Grove, a big underground cave," Wizarmon reported. "Great, c'mon, those Dracomon are ours along the rest," Terrace smirked, they didn't notice two small bunny digimon watching them.

"We have to call Danny, we can't let those innocent digimon get hurt," The brown one whispered. "Right, c'mon sis!" The green one took the lead. They glided to the school.

Back to Artur's school:

The recess was almost over when the bunnies glided subtly to Danny. "What the heck?" Danny exclaimed as her partners landed on hers and Artur's heads. "That guy from your apartment was on the roof, he has a Wizarmon partner and they're planning on attacking some digimon in The Grove," The green one, Terriermon, whispered.

"We got to go, but school ain't over yet," Artur growled angrily. "Well, if the power line is damaged, they will have to shut down the school," Danny grinned as she slashed a Chameleomon card, the twins were invisible, use Twin Tornado on the power lines," Danny instructed.

Outside school, near the power line:

The duo flew to the power line that charged the school. "TWIN TORNADO!" They made a super tornado, it snapped the cord and made the stack lessen to one of the sides.

School, Artur's class:

"One less power cord in the world," Terriermon chuckled. "The electricity is down, school is cancelled," A teacher announced and received a heavy cheer from the students.

Artur called his mom saying he was going to meet with some friends and she didn't need to pick him up. "C'mon!" Artur called as he pulled out his D'Arc. He saw the holographic screen split in two for a few seconds before the analyzer appeared:

"Wizarmon/Wizardmon, Champion, Demon Man Type, Data, NSp NSo.

An advanced Demon Man Digimon that came from the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World (Witchelny) it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train.

Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face.

Its Special Move is summoning a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike (Thunder Cloud)."

Artur gulped, "Digimodify, Arresterdramon's Prism Garret activate," Artur slashed the first card he grabbed. They neared The Grove.

The Grove, The Cave:

The digimon bravely fought Wizarmon. "LIGHT CLAW!" Ryouga leaped at Wizarmon with his shining claws. "THUNDER CLOUD," Wizarmon swatted him with an electric bolt.

"TEAR SHOOT!" Lunamon fired. "BLINK BREEZE!" Wizarmon froze the arrow as it crashed on the ground. "PRISM GARRET!" Blue began to glow as he became what looked like spirit dragons and hit Wizarmon.

"What?" Terrace growled. "You're toast pal!" Artur exclaimed as Danny and himself entered The Cave. "So, the rookie and his newest follower are here," Terrace growled. "PAWN SPEAR!" PawnChessmon charged at Wizarmon.

"Now, we can begin," Terrace called his partner. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon teleported Terrace, Artur, the twins and himself to a large desert.

Unknown Location:

"Where are we?" Artur asked. "In Wizarmon's Desert World, here we can fight without distractions," Terrace explained annoyed.

"Listen here Voldemort wannabe, take us back or else..." Green warned the hunter. "Or else what?" Terrace smirked. "Or else your buddy will be deleted and absorbed," Green finished. "Really? Two rookies VS a champion? Wizarmon! Sic them!" Terrace ordered.

"Don't forget who the rookies are, BABY FLAME!" Blue exclaimed as the fireball was launched. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon made a stone block the attack. "TAIL SMASH!" Green came from the underground and hit Wizarmon's back.

"Digifusion! Wizarmon! Pteromon X! Digifuse!" Terrace fused the two digimon. Wizarmon received Pteromon X's wings and jet talons. A few more tech here and there. "Fusion Up! Wizarmon Ptero Mode(PM)!" Wizarmon exclaimed.

"Let's show them, the true power of a digimon!" Terrace ordered. "MAGICAL BARRAGE!" Wizarmon summoned multiple rocks from the ground as his missiles appeared along multiple fireballs. He fired them all.

"Digimodify! ChaosDukemon's Chaos Shot activate!" Artur slashed the powerful card. The shields blocked the barrage as the twins exclaimed, "CHAOS SHOT!" The corrosive darkness blasted Wizarmon.

"Cunning, instead of summoning the Brave Shield, you picked Gorgon, making a defensive and offensive trick, maybe you have some potential after all," Terrace observed. "Well, using Wizarmon's magical powers and Pteromon X's large array of missiles and speed wasn't so bad either," Artur smirked back.

"You have skill, I'll admit it," Wizarmon told the twins grudgingly. "You too," Blue answered. "So, friends?" Artur tried to invite, lifting his left hand up. "No, not yet anyway, but I can live with rivals," Terrace shook his before Wizarmon used his technique, "MAGICAL GAME!" A flash as the entire place shone.

The Grove, The Cave:

As the light vanished, Artur saw himself and his partners where they stood before they were teleported. "Artur, what happened? Where's Terrace?" Danny asked him worried. "Wizarmon teleported us to a desert, we had a fight and became rivals," Artur summarized.

Artur's IPhone than began to ring. "Wait a sec," Artur began as he pulled his IPhone 4S out. "Artur? What happened, Ryouga saw a Terriermon and Lopmon twins wreck the power line of our school, where are you?" Kazuki's voice exclaimed from the phone.

"I'm at The Cave, I had a battle with Terrace and these two are partners from a friend of mine," Artur informed her of the situation. After a while, the hole group, including Ran was in The Cave.

"What happened?" Ran asked curious. "We were cowardly attacked by Wizarmon and Terrace, luckily Artur got here and beat him," Lunamon told the group. "So, we missed a battle?" Lucas asked frustrated.

"Yep," Artur smirked. "How did you beat a Fusion Up Wizarmon? Last time it took all of us," Kazuki asked, growling on the Wizarmon part. "I had my cards with me," Artur shrugged. "Next time, he will lose faster," Green boasted to the others.

"Well, as rivals, that's what were supposed to do," Artur smirked. "Rivals? With that jerk?" Kazuki asked annoyed. "By what I managed to see from his face, thank Yggdrasil that I red some Psychology Websites, he was testing us, when he attacked Firamon and today, seeing how we acted and reacted, he also looked nervous when I offered friendship, preferring to be rivals instead," Artur commented.

Terriermon and Lopmon were socializing. "So, how is to battle frequently?" Terriermon asked relaxed. "Awesome, I'm the strongest digimon around," Green smirked. "So how come you're the only one besides your twin, my sis and myself unable to evolve?" Terriermon smirked back.

Ryouga took a step back, as did the other partners. "What did you say?" Green growled. Terriermon realized he hit a soft spot and continued, "That you can't evolve, you call yourself the strongest but can't evolve," Green had fire building up in his mouth and smoke coming from his nostrils.

"Terriermon! Be nicer! Evolution isn't equal strength!" Lopmon scolded her brother. "But then why are champions tougher than rookies and perfects tougher than champions, you're level matches you're power," Terriermon continued.

"Well, Green and Blue are exceptions, they beat the strongest digimon with a powerful fusion today, when not all of us together could," Ryouga growled. "Seriously? I bet he took it easy not to delete them then," Terriermon launched before he realized what he just did.

"Are you calling us weak?" Blue growled now, he could ignore taunts, but insults to his honor and pride weren't acceptable, ever. "He's dead," Coronamon smirked looking at Terriermon. "What do you say then bunny? Us VS you and your sister," Green growled.

"Why not, might be fun to kick lizard butt," Terriermon laughed. "Hey Danny! Artur! We need you two!" PawnChessmon called them. After the hole thing was explained, "Terriermon! I told you not to insult other friends!" Danny scolded.

"Well, Green would be glad to burn him to bits and Blue won't stand his honor and pride insulted," Artur sighed. Before the battle could begin, however, the reptilian digimon's eyes became slits as all of the digimon began to growl.

The D'Arcs began to beep as well while a compass appeared. "C'mon!" Artur called as they rushed to the source. "Who's in there?" Danny asked worried. "3 Digimon, champions, very powerful," PawnChessmon commented.

"Let's go," Artur rushed in with the twins behind him. "Dan, he is in there, I can feel it," Lopmon whispered. "If he is in there, then the lizards are in trouble, c'mon!" Terriermon rushed as the other 2 followed.

"So, 2 BlackXVeemon and an unknown enemy," Artur saw the two dragons wrecking a car as he checked their data:

"BlackXVeemon, Champion, Mythical Beast Type, Virus, NSp.

No official data."

"That's not promising," Blue muttered as they noticed them. "DESTROYED VOICE!" A powerful sound wave hit them all. "Artur! He is here!" Danny reached him, her headphones on her ears. "Who is he?" Green roared, his claws covering his unseen ears below his horns.

Then they saw both BlackXVeemon bowing as a strange bulky monster appeared. Artur lifted his D'Arc:

"Wendinmon, Champion, Beast Man Type, NSo NSp.

Lopmon underwent a "Dark Evolution" due to anger and hatred, becoming a brutal Beast Man Digimon. It is not completely "evil", and deep within its heart it possesses the gentle side it had while it was Lopmon. However, its "warmth" can be broken by the power of its anger, so that it runs the whole gamut of destruction. Also, it has the ability to manipulate time and space, and is able to warp by passing through other dimensions, as well as to create a special space. Its Special Moves are destroying even rocks with a shock wave (Destroyed Voice), and swinging both of its arms like clubs (Club Arm)."

"He was from our village, when we biomerged here, he was so mad that he dark evolved, he vanished a little after Danny became our partner," Lopmon explained. "So, you're old nemesis?" Blue asked. "In a way, yes," Lopmon nodded.

"CLUB ARM!" Wendinmon swung his arms at the tamers. "Artur/Danny!" The 4 digimon cried as their partners were attacked. A Blue Card appeared for each as they dodged the giant digimon.

"Evolution time?" Danny asked Artur. "Evolution Time," Artur agreed. "Digimodify! Evolution Activate!" They both slashed their Blue Cards.

"Dracomon digivolve to..." Blue's skin was ripped to reveal a blue wireframe, his body developed as new skin covered it, "Coredramon(Blue)!" Blue roared, making a pose.

"Dracomon digivolve to..." Green's skin was ripped to reveal a green wireframe as he developed a similar body of his twin. "Coredramon(Green)!" Green roared making a pose.

"Terriermon digivolve to..." Terriermon evolved just like in Tamers, "Galgomon!" The machine gun wearing bunny exclaimed.

"Lopmon digivolve to..." Lopmon's skin was ripped to show a brownish pink wireframe, the new body was pink and had a ninja style, "Turuiremon!" The ninja bunny exclaimed.

"DESTROYED VOICE!" Wendinmon roared. "V LASER!" The Mythical Dragons launched a dark red laser. "GARGO LASER!" Galgomon fired from his machine-guns at Wendinmon. Turuiremon reached the dark digimon and hit him in the gut with a Ninja Fist.

"BLUE/GREEN FLARE BREATH!" The twins faced the BlackXVeemon with ease. "Let's end this now!" Green roared as they made both Mythical Dragons trapped between them. "TWIN SHRUGGEN II!" The combined G Shruggen II destroyed the duo, their data was quickly absorbed.

"PUNNY PUMMEL!" Gargomon and Turuiremon were having problems with Wendinmon, the beast man was extremely powerful and the bunnies never defeated an enemy before. "Need a hand? What about a tail? STRIKE BOMBER!" Green joked as he quickly rushed to Wendinmon and bashed him with his tail.

"Let's end this with a modify!" Artur called Danny. "Digimodify! Susanoomon's ZERO ARMS: Orochi activate!" They slashed the legendary warrior's card as 4 ZERO ARMS: Orochi appeared for each of the partners.

"ZERO ARMS: OROCHI!" The 4 digimon fired at Wendinmon. "Argh!" The beast cried out as he bursted in data. "So, this is what data tastes like, kinda sweet," Galgomon laughed as he took it in.

"Depends on the digimon, that was a cross of NSp and NSo, wait till you taste ME," Blue told him. "We better leave, the field is vanishing," Danny added. "Right," Artur agreed as he made the twins invisible with a card and the bunnies rushed.

"We better go to The Cave, and fast," Artur remarked as they rushed to said place.

The Grove, The Cave:

The twins had to stay outside until they devolved while the rabbits fit inside with ease. "Now that's just annoying," Green growled annoyed.

"So, the PureBlood Dragon Twins reached champion, about time too," Wizarmon told Terrace, they watched the battle and spied the two from a mirror. "Our rivals are getting stronger," Terrace smirked. "And so are we," Wizarmon added mysteriously. His eyes flashed blue for a second...


	6. IC Users, Chrysalimon strikes!

Presenting Leon from Jackpot 2 and Daniel Smith from Yagami Myuki. Still accepting OCs and really needing an IC and 01 users and male characters. No more D'Arcs and X-Loaders.

After an entire day, the Coredramon twins didn't devolve, just the bunnies.

The Grove:

"C'mon guys!" Artur decided to make the twins exhausted enough to devolve. "I can do this for a few more weeks," Green lied as he flapped his wings, "Yeah right, green Coredramon have weak wings just as Blue has weak legs," Artur smirked.

He was making Blue run in circles and Green fly in circles. "Well, that's not going to make them devolve," Terrace smirked. "Terrace?" Artur turned to see the older teen smirking at him.

"A battle against a powerful opponent is more likely, besides, now we can see some more of their potential," Terrace reasoned.

"Fine, I can kick magical butt anytime," Green growled. "Well see, lizard face," Wizarmon taunted. "Let's do this, Time Shift!" Terrace opened the portal as they walked in.

DigiQuartz, The Grove:

"Let this fight begin!" Artur announced as he pulled his cards and D'Arc. "BLINK BREEZE!" Wizarmon fired a blizzard at them. "SUPER FLARE BREATH!" The twins' combined Flare Breaths blocked the blizzard.

"Digifusion! Wizarmon! Sealdramon! Digifuse!" Terrace fused the two digimon. Wizarmon's left arm was replaced by Sealdramon's, the assassin's tail grew on his back as two knives appeared on his shoulders,Sealdramon's helmet went on Wizarmon's face with his hat on it. Finally Sealdramon's boots replaced his. "Fusion Up! Wizarmon Assassin Mode(AM)!" Wizarmon exclaimed.

"STRIKE BOMBER!" Green rushed at him quickly. "MAGICAL STAB!" Wizarmon swiftly countered that with a magical knife teleporting behind Green and stabbing him. "Argh!" The dragon cried in pain.

"KNIVES STORM!" Wizarmon shot a barrage of knives at the twins. "Digimodify! Combo! Dukemon's Shield of Just and Lightning Joust activate!" Artur slashed swiftly. Aegis(Shield) and Gram(Spear) appeared for the twins.

They used Aegis to block the knives. "SHIELD OF JUST!" The attacks damaged Wizarmon. "Grrr, MAGICAL KNIVES!" Wizarmon fired his metal knives at the twins. "LIGHTNING JOUST!" Blue & Green fired lightning bolts from the Grams which electrified the knives and launched them backwards.

"Argh!" Wizarmon defused and devolved as Candlemon was shot back in the X-Loader. "And we thought that would make us devolve," Green growled. "Me too, I guess Wizarmon wasn't strong enough," Terrace growled.

"I'm not sure how I can lose to such foolish beings!" Candlemon exclaimed from the X-Loader. "By not being that strong," A voice commented. They tuned to see spiky black haired, average build, light skin, and piercing emerald green eyes. He wore a red hoodie jacket, sky blue shirt underneath, black jeans, white sneakers with some red on the top, and long white scarf. He was 16 years old. A Dracomon stood shyly behind him.

"Who are you?" Artur asked the teen. "Not him, Clockmon, I will hunt you down for making him a hunter," Terrace groaned.

"The name is Leon, I saw the epic fireworks and explosions and decided to check it out, cool knowing another hunter and a tamer," The teen known as Leon introduced himself.

"So, who is the little guy?" Blue asked looking at the shy Dracomon. "His name is Dracomon, he is a little shy but don't worry, he grows on ya," Leon introduced the shy DR.

"We're also Dracomon on our rookie levels," Blue added as the duo began to glow. "They devolved, probably from staying too long as champions," Artur guessed. "So, you're a hunter?" Leon asked Terrace.

"Yes, and I'm not kidding, I'm going to hunt Clockmon after this," Terrace groaned. "Artur? What are you doing here? Who is the teen over there?" Kazuki and Ryouga ran up to them, Tyler and Coronamon close behind.

"Well, I was trying to make the twins devolve when Terrace challenged me to a battle, which I won, Leon here heard the explosions and came to check it out," Artur explained. "A third Dracomon?" Coronamon saw Dracomon behind Leon.

"He is shy," Blue commented. "Anyway, think you guys can help us catch a troublesome digimon?" Tyler asked Artur. "Is he aggressive?" Terrace questioned. "A lot," Tyler grumbled. "Then what do you say Leon?" Artur asked the older teen.

"Sure," Leon shrugged. As they rushed to the area, they saw it. "Wait, the evil and dark being is a..." Leon began as Artur lifted his D'Arc:

"Chrysalimon, Champion, Unknown Type, Unknown, NSo.

An Adult Digimon which has an appearance like a chrysalis. The Child-level Keramon will go into a chrysalis-like state in order to evolve into a stronger Digimon, and once it does so it conserves its energy.

For that reason, it is completely unable to move, but it is protected by its tough shell, and can attack the opponent with the tentacles extending from its back. In some cases, it can evolve to Perfect without becoming an Adult, but it is able to evolve to a stronger Perfect by evolving to Chrysalimon.

Its Special Move is destroying the opponent's configuration data with the tentacles extending from its back (Data Crusher)."

"He is trying to open a gate to the DW, the Dark Area to be exact," Coronamon explained. "Then let's fight! Digimodify! Aero Wings activate!" Artur slashed his new card as AeroVeedramon's wings replaced the twins'. "BABY BREATH!" Green fired a fireball at Chrysalimon.

"Alright, Dracomon! Shinka!" Leon made the circle with his X-Loader. "Dracomon! Shinka!" Dracomon evolved. "Coredramon(Green)!" The green dragon roared making a pose.

"Digifusion! Coredramon! Waspmon! Digifuse!" Leon made the dragon and bee appear each on a circle that merged in a flash. Coredramon's wings were replaced by Waspmon's jets. His right hand was replaced by the Nitro Stinger. Waspmon's arms grew on his shoulders as golden armor with black stripes covered parts of him. "Fusion up! Coredramon Wasp Mode(WM)!" The fusion roared.

"Digifusion! Wizarmon! Ebirdramon! Digifuse!" Terrace fused his partner with a giant lobster. Wizarmon's left arm was replaced by Ebirdramon's, light red shell armor covered his shoulders. "Fusion Up! Wizarmon Pincer Mode(PM)!" Wizarmon exclaimed.

"Digifusion! Strabimon! Stingmon! Digifuse!" Kazuki swiftly fused her partner. Ryouga received Stingmon's armor, gauntlets and wings. "Fusion Up! Strabimon Stinger Mode(SM)!" Ryouga exclaimed.

"Coronamon! Shinka!" Tyler evolved his partner. "Shinka! Firamon!" Firamon evolved and roared.

"Digifusion! Firamon! Ankylomon! Digifuse!" Tyler fused for battle. Firamon received Ankylomon's armor, Ankylomon's tail mace appeared on Firamon's tail and began to burn, becoming a blazing mace. "Fusion Up! Firamon Mace Mode(MM)!" Firamon gave his roar.

"BABY BREATH!" Blue fired a fireball at Chrysalimon. "DATA CRUSHER!" Chrysalimon shot his tentacles at him. "Digimodify! Snimon's Super Twin Sickles activate!" Artur slashed the VB Bug's card.

Just as Chrysalimon began to squeeze Blue, the sickles replaced the dragon's hands. "SUPER TWIN SICKLES!" Blue slashed the tentacles, the cut-off parts burst in data which he quickly absorbed.

"DATA CRUSHER!" Chrysalimon shot his remaining tentacles at the other digimon. "MAGICAL NEPTUNE!" Wizarmon cut off the tentacle that went in his direction. "NITRO SHRUGGEN II!" Coredramon fired his laser and stinger at the same time.

"SHINING STINGER!" Ryouga fired glowing stingers at Chrysalimon after dodging a tentacle. "Argh! DATA CRUSHER!" Chrysalimon roared as he fired more tentacles. "The gate is almost open!" Artur gasped.

"Then let's end this now!" Green roared as he fired another Baby Breath. "Right! Digimodify! Seraphimon's Seven Heaves activate!" Artur slashed the Celestial's card. "SEVEN HEAVENS!" The Twins fired 7 superheated stars each at Chrysalimon.

The NSo's armor couldn't block the celestial attacks and burst into data. The portal vanished. "And so, the dark digimon has been slain, let us commemorate!" Blue exclaimed. "We kicked butt! Let the party begin!" Green laughed, mocking his twin.

"Hey Terrace? I know you don't wish to join the group yet, but, here is my number, if anything happens, just call," Artur gave him the paper. "Thanks, but we can handle it," He smirked as a now-defused Wizarmon followed him.

"How come you didn't evolve the twins?" Leon asked Artur. "I'm not a Hunter, I'm a Tamer, we don't have to evolve our digimon to get stronger, every bit of data they absorb make them tougher," Artur explained.

"What kind of group you were inviting Terrace?" Leon asked. "It's where me and my friends with digimon reunite, Tyler and Kazuki are in it," Artur explained. "How do I join?" Leon continued.

"Just give us your number and go to the headquarters at The Grove, there is a cave there known as The Cave, it's our meeting spot, all digimon who can't roam around without being noticed or inside their digivice lives there," Artur told Leon.

"Cool, I'm in," Leon agreed as Coredramon devolved and went to his side. "Just a tip rookie, stay away from Terriermon, he is a dangerous prankster," Blue warned the shy DR who gulped.

The Grove, The Cave:

As the introductions finished. None noticed a faint signal on the D'Arcs.

The City, Unknown Area:

A Growlmon(Orange) was on an alley. "Found him," A voice hooted. "Right," Another agreed. One of them was a teenager wearing a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots. He had gray eyes. He was 15. The other was a Falcomon(2006).

"Let's do this Sasuke, SCRATCH SMASH!" Falcomon exclaimed as he began to slash at Growlmon(Orange), the VB roared in anger. The teenager called Sasuke pulled up his fists, one held an IC, it was purple and gray with purple screen. His other hand was covered in purple digisoul.

"Digisoul, charge!" Sasuke slammed his hand on his IC as Falcomon began to glow. "Falcomon digivolve to..." Falcomon evolved just like in Savers. "Peckmon!" The ostrich ninja made a pose.

"Show him!" Sasuke ordered. "Right! KUNAI WING!" Peckmon launched sharp black feathers. "Argh! EXHAUST FLAME!" Growlmon(Orange) fired blazes at Peckmon. The ninja ostrich dodged with ease.

Peckmon went right behind him in a blur. "BURNING SPIRAL!" Peckmon began to spin as he drilled Growlmon(Orange)'s back. "STRONG FRONT KICK!" Peckmon made Growlmon(Orange) trip before crushing his head.

Growlmon(Orange) burst as only a small orange egg with the Hazard Symbol on it stood on the ground. "Mission accomplished," Sasuke smirked as Peckmon devolved. "C'mon, back to The Dojo," Sasuke called as Falcomon took the egg.

"You took your time," A 14 yes old smirked, he had short messy dark red hair with light green eyes and tan skin. He was quite tall with an athletic and lean body from his basketball practice. He had a feminine face which makes people mistook him for girl if not for his athletic body. His outfit consisted of a dark blue shirt under a black unzip vest with two pockets at the front, gray pants and black shoes with his headphones hanging around his neck. A dark blue/white with blue screen and gold ring IC stood on his belt. A Patamon was on his head.

"It was a big one, couldn't let the public see it Daniel, a giant fire-breathing dinosaur isn't easy to make a cover-story about," Sasuke told him. "Still, got to go, I'm going to meet up with my sister," Daniel excused himself as Patamon went in his IC.

"Let's train Falcomon," Sasuke called his partner as he began to hit a dummy. "Sure," Falcomon began to use Scratch Smash on an iron dummy. It didn't last long. "I'm going scouting," Falcomon told his partner after a while. Sasuke just nodded as the falcon flew out...


	7. IC Users, invasion and fail

Presenting nobody. OCs are still accepted, especially 01 and IC users. Note: 01 is from the V-Tamer manga, NOT adventure season.

The City, some random street:

Alex was walking with Ruki, Lunamon was on her hands acting like a plush-toy, V and Kai were each on Ruki's arms as well. "So, are you sure the portal works?" Alex asked Ruki. "Yep, I'm only capable of going to the Free-Plane though," Ruki sighed.

Suddenly, "NINJA BLADE!" A small shuriken fell in front of them. A small note written on a paper, it was stuck on one of the blades. "What does it say?" Lunamon asked Alex. "It says, 'Go to ShadowWing Dojo, if not, then we will delete the digimon'" Ruki gasped as she read it out loud.

"What do you think?" Alex asked Lunamon. "Nobody threatens us, let's go," Alex decided. "Shouldn't we call backup? We don't know how many people are there," Kai asked. "Agreed, we only have one rookie to evolve, it would take too long to evolve us and even if we did make it, 3 champions wrecking anything won't look good," Ruki added.

"Fine, I'm calling Ran, Kazuki, Tyler and Danny," Alex decided as she pulled out her IPhone. "Why not Artur? Or Lucas? Or Leon?" Riku asked confused. "Artur would take the spotlight and probably make the twins even tougher, if I can Lucas, then there is a chance Artur will come, and Leon is too much of a wisecrack," Alex explained.

"But the PureBlood Dragon Twins are the strongest in the team, they don't even have to evolve to kick butt," V complained. "Whatever," Alex groaned as she began to call the said people, she said she would call.

After a few minutes the group was there, plus Artur and the other people she didn't call. "What are you 3 doing here?" Alex asked annoyed. "I was hunting with Leon and Lucas when you called, Leon called Artur," Tyler explained.

"Chibimon digivolve to... Veemon!" Veemon evolved as he hopped on the ground. "Minomon digivolve to... Wormmon!" Wormmon crawled on Ruki's head. "Then let's go," Artur called as they reached the dojo.

The City, ShadowWing Dojo:

As they entered, they saw Daniel and Sasuke. "So, why did you invite us?" Artur questioned. "Told you he would take the spotlight," Alex whispered to Ruki. "Well, we just invited the two girls, but now that all of you minus one hunter are here, we can begin," Daniel said as in a flash:

"We got the invite," Terrace and Wizarmon appeared.

"Well, now they're all here," Daniel corrected himself. "So, what you guys want?" Terrace asked them. "A challenge, digimon shouldn't exist in this world, we brought you here to take them were they belong, they go as DigiEggs or voluntarily, you choose," Daniel answered.

"Who do you think you are? DATs? You clowns don't even have digimon," Green growled(Yes, Artur showed the twins all of the seasons of digimon). "But we do," Sasuke added as they pulled their ICs.

"Falcomon/Patamon Realize!" They called their partners as they appeared in a flash. "ICs? Green is right, you two really are DATs' rip-offs," Artur smirked. "And the Falcomon only proves it further," Green added.

"Then let's fight," Patamon challenged. "Let's, Blue, Green, let's take them down," Artur called his partners. "No way, Lunamon can fight!" Alex protested. "Against WGs? She can't fly," Artur added. "Still, no, two against two, two of us against them," Wizarmon added.

"Like how you think, 2 VS. 2? Let's," Falcomon smirked. "Alright, Blue, we're going to need aerial power," Artur called his partner. "Then Wizarmon and I will fight as well," Terrace decided. "What about us?" Alex asked.

"You guys can watch, they want to send our digimon away, we can't allow that to happen," Artur said. "Agreed, Artur and I are the strongest, Blue and Wizarmon can win," Terrace added. "Then to the arena," Falcomon took them to a large closed area. It looked like a Pokemon Arena.

"Alright, Digimodify! Aero Wings activate!" Artur slashed the card. "Digifusion! Wizarmon! Sealsdramon! Digifuse!" Terrace fused. "Wizarmon Assassin Mode!" Wizarmon exclaimed(Check previous chapters, he did this fusion before.).

"BABY BREATH!" Blue began the brawl attacking Falcomon. "FIRECRACKER SMOKESCREEN!" Falcomon unleashed the firecrackers. "Grr, Digimodify! AeroVeedramon's Wind Guardian activate!" Artur countered.

"WIND GUARDIAN!" Blue fired a wind blast. It hit Falcomon hard and dispersed the smoke. "BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon attacked Wizarmon. "MAGICAL BARRAGE!" Wizarmon unleashed his knives. "AERO SLASH!" Patamon launched air blades at Wizarmon. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon made the air-blades go backwards, hitting Patamon.

"Darn," Daniel cursed as the digimon crashed into the ground. "We win," Artur smirked. "Not yet," Sasuke pulled up his DigiSoul, Daniel did the same. "Digisoul charge!" The IC userson charged the ICs.

"Patamon digivolve to..." Patamon was covered in Digisoul. A shining angel replaced him. "Angemon!" Patamon's champion form appeared.

"Falcomon digivolve to... Peckmon!" The ostrich ninja made a stance.

"Darn it," Artur swore a little as he pulled out his D'Arc:

"Angemon, Champion, Angel Type, Vaccine, VB WG.

An Angel Digimon with six shining wings, whose body is clad in cloth so pure white as to be divine. It is a being of perfected virtue, and although it is called a Digimon that brings happiness, when confronting evil it will not stop attacking, with extreme composure, until the opponent is completely annihilated.

On the countless times when the Digital World is visited by a crisis, it is told that it descends to lead Digimon of the same species, and Devimon, which was won over to the Dark Side, was originally of the same species.

Its Special Move is striking the opponent with its fist shining gold (Heaven's Knuckle)."

And the ostrich:

"Peckmon, Champion, Bird Type, Vaccine, WG.

Bird Digimon with you can fly to the sky, but rather ran fast, tough leg power. Crushing the enemy with its huge claws to jump to the sky, is rotated at a high speed the whole body as a "spiral claw", gives off the wings of steel that are charged on the back of the wings "Kumuhane Special Move, (wards spring ) ". Also, blow technology that hit the enemy with sharp beak like a woodpecker "Thousand beak" also is good."

"This isn't good," Lunamon gulped. "Not a prob, Wizarmon and Dracomon are Data, we have some vantage," Artur spoke. "Yeah, but still an Angemon is trouble, and with a Peckmon right behind," Ruki talked to herself.

"Alright, Digimodify! Pumpmon's Trick or Treat activate!" Artur slashed the card. "TRICK OR TREAT!" Blue fired a storm of candies at his enemies. "What?!" Daniel gasped surprised when Angemon and Peckmon took damage.

"Smart, using a data perfect level attack with a data digimon, cunning at least," Sasuke spoke to himself. "Digimodify! AncientGarurumon's Sharpness Claymore activate!" Artur slashed an even stronger data card. The Sharpness Claymore appeared on Blue's hands.

"SHARPNESS CLAYMORE!" Blue was a blur as the powerful swords inflicted damage. "MAGICAL BARRAGE!" Wizarmon fired at the Vaccine digimon. "Not letting you have all the fun," Wizarmon smirked.

"Digimodify! AncientMegatheriummon's Great Snowplow activate!" Artur slashed as the Ancient Warrior of Ice's horns replaced Blue's. "GREAT SNOWPLOW!" Blue rammed Peckmon before the ninja could react.

Falcomon fell on the ground. "Darn," Sasuke put the falcon back on the IC. "Let's end this now Wizarmon!" Terrace called. "Right! MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon fired a magical bolt at Angemon.

"And to keep him down, Digimodify! Dynasmon's Dragon Thrower activate!" Artur slashed. Dynasmon's hands replaced Blue's. "DRAGON THROWER!" Blue fired the green and red beams at Angemon.

"Whoa," Daniel gasped as Patamon crashed on the ground. "That hurt a little," The little winged hamster groaned. "We win," Artur smirked.

"You passed the test," Sasuke told them. "Test?" They all asked at the same time. "Yep, the test for you in the back was accept to let the strongest handle it, and the strongest's test was to prove they're capable of fighting," Patamon spoke from the X-Loader.

"So, you guys are..." Artur began. "Sasuke and Daniel," Sasuke introduced. "We'll, so, how did you two get ICs?" Artur pointed at the two said devices. "How did you get digivices?" Daniel asked back.

"We just stumbled in a Digital Field and some of our old tech turned in one, along our favorite card, then we just followed the signal to meet our partners," Artur told them about the D'Arc origins.

"We received our X-Loaders from a Clockmon," Kazuki explained the origin of the X-Loader. "Mine fell from the sky when it snowed, he appeared as Kapurimon," Ran explained shyly.

"I was sucked in my laptop, I met Wormmon and Veemon there, as well as my D-3, it simply appeared in my hand," Ruki shrugged.

"We got our ICs from my Grandfather, he told us about the 'Evil Creatures' that appeared and gave us the power to stop them, Falcomon and Patamon lived with him," Sasuke explained. "So, you two are DATs after all," Green snickered.

"Seriously, who the heck is DATs?" Daniel asked. "Didn't you ever watch Digimon in the TV?" Artur questioned. "Wait, there is a digimon show?! I never knew Pikachu was real!" Daniel exclaimed.

"That's Pokemon! Not Digimon! It's totally different!" Everyone exclaimed. "'K, I get it," Daniel groaned holding his ears in pain. That's when the D'Arcs began to beep and the digimon began to growl.

"A digimon signal, c'mon!" Artur took over as they all ran to the location. "Wait, it isn't a signal!" Falcomon cried out. "It's signals," Patamon growled. That's when a KnightChessmon(White), followed by Airdramon, Kuwagamon, Dyatrymon, Lynxmon, DarkTyrannomon, Greymon O, Greymon(2010), Greymon X, Growlmon X, Sorcerymon and multiple Gaossmon began to rampage.

"No way!? How?!" Sasuke exclaimed as the 'invasion' began. "Let's save the world," Green growled as the humans lifted their digivices.

"Digimodify! Evolution Activate!" Artur slashed and the twins did their thing. "Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue/Green)!" The twins rushed.

"Digimodify! Evolution Activate!" Danny slashed a blue card. "Lopmon digivolve to... Turuiremon!" Terriermon did too, "Terriermon digivolve to... Galgomon!" Galgomon loaded his guns.

"Digimodify! Evolution Activate!" Alex slashed her card. "Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" The aqua bunny got ready.

"Digisoul, Charge!" Daniel and Sasuke charged their ICs. "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!" The holy VB appeared. "Falcomon digivolve to... Peckmon!" The ninja glared at his enemies.

"Dracomon! Shinka!" Leon swiped his X-Loader. "Dracomon! Shinka!" Dracomon began to remodel himself. "Coredramon(Green)!" The dragon roared.

"PawnChessmon digivolve to... KnightChessmon!" The chosen digimon pulled his dart.

"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!" The beastly dragon roared.

"Ryuudamon digivolve to... GinRyuumon!" The samurai dragon roared.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Ruki pulled her D-3 and D-Terminal. "Veemon armor digivolve to..." Veemon stood with the DigiEgg of Courage as he was covered in flames. "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" The fire dragon made a pose.

"Wormmon armor digivolve to..." Wormmon was with the DigiEgg of Friendship, he was covered in crystals shards before a porcupine creature came out. "Togemogumon! The Spines of Friendship!" The armor digimon appeared.

"Ha! Now you face me! Flamedramon! My armor evolved form of courage, my Fire Rocket and Fire Fist will burn all evil!" Flamedramon roared.

"And I as well! Togemogumon! My crystal armor can block anything! With my Crystal Shard attack, you will wish it was glass instead!" Togemogumon introduced himself.

"Attack!" Artur exclaimed as the champions charged for battle. "TWIN SHRUGGEN II!" The twins attacked Greymon and Greymon O. "PLASMA TAIL!" The rexes countered.

"STRIKE BOMBER!" Green rushed to Greymon and bashed his tail. "You shall not win! BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Blue fired his sapphire blazes.

"MEGA FLAME!" Greymon fired his blue flare. "STRIKE BOMBER!" Blue swiped his tail, making Greymon's fire vanish. And allowing Blue Flare Breath on him.

Greymon burst in data, Blue absorbed.

"GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Green fired at the dinosaur. "G SHRUGGEN II!" Green ruthlessly fired at Greymon O. "STRIKE BOMBER!" Green mercilessly destroyed his target.

"DART THROWING!" KnightChessmon(Black or B) attacked KnightChessmon W. "Surrender now!" B ordered. "Never! The WhiteChessmons will never bow to the lowly BlackChessmons!" W protested.

"Then you give me no choice, DART THROW!" B finished off his attacker.

The battle raged for a while before the partners overwhelmed the their enemies. "And let's get out of here," Ran called as KnightChessmon devolved. "Right!" Sasuke led them into the garage entrance of ShadowWing Dojo.

None noticed a DemiDevimon watching from afar. "Champion Wave failed, preparing Perfect Wave," DemiDevimon called a Shademon, the shadow nodded before vanishing...


	8. More DigiSoul users, a trip to the DW!

It's been a week since the digimon trio appeared. Artur and Lucas P hanged at the cave a lot, and even taught the digimon about the card game. As they stood on the couch one day playing cards the teens' D'Arcs began to beep.

"Finally, c'mon gang!" Artur exclaimed as he stood up he noticed how the twins' pupils changed to slits like Guilmon did in Tamers. They rushed as Artur slashed a Calfdwelch card and the twin acquired Examon's wings as they flew ahead. Kotemon was with Hyper Wings.

They reached the Digital Field on an abandoned warehouse. "Alright!" Artur exclaimed as they went in and saw the enemies. An ankylosaur digimon and a demonic dragon stood in the field. Artur lifted his D'Arc:

"Devidramon, Champion, DR, WG, NSo. An Evil Dragon Digimon that is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon". As a demon beast that was summoned from the Dark Area by the messenger of darkness, Devimon, there are no other Digimon as evil as it is. Although it is a Dramon-species Digimon, its limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its sturdy legs and wings. Its personality is wickedness itself, so it is unmoved by a spirit of compassion. If it glares at them with its four eyes burning in deep crimson, the opponent becomes unable to move, and it will chop up their unresisting body. Also, the tip of its tail is able to open up and take on the shape of a claw, which can skewer the opponent. This Digimon was probably produced by the evil feelings of Hackers who were abusing the Computer Network for their own selfish desires. Its Special Move is chopping up the opponent with its gigantic claws, and beating them all bloody (Crimson Nail)."

Artur then turned to the dinosaur:

"Ankylomon, Champion, ME, NSp. An Ankylosaur Digimon whose whole body is covered in hardened skin. Not only is its skin hardened, but it also has hard protuberances coming out all over, and so its charge attack has extraordinary destructive power. As a fundamental result of being a herbivorous Digimon, it is not ferocious, but it is decidedly not timid, and possesses a brave personality. Its Special Moves are leaping high into the sky despite its appearance, then crushing the opponent under its large build (Megaton Press), and violently beating the opponent with the iron sphere on the tip of its tail (Tail Hammer). Those that suffer this technique have their body's wire frame completely shattered.

"They're champions!" Artur exclaimed as the twins and Kotemon got ready. "Alright! Digimodify! MetalGarurumon X's Metal Storm activate!" Artur slashed the X Mega digimon hoping it's power would make the fight more even.

"METAL STORM!" The twins fired the gatling that emerged on their left arms. "DEADLY GAZE!" Devidramon fired at them. "THUNDER KOTE!" Kotemon rushed as his electrified sword hit Ankylomon's head.

As the battle raged, back to the government. "Sir! Two powerful Wild Ones biomerged! They went through the Yuggoth program like it didn't exist!" A scientist exclaimed as the blonde man swore, "Where did they biomerge?" The woman answered, "At are K-9! It's an abandoned warehouse!"

The man nodded as he ordered, "Try again!" The scientists went back to work.

Back to the tamers. "Digimodify! Flamedramon's Fire Rocket Activate!" Artur slashed his hundredth card. "FIRE ROCKET!" The twins charged at Devidramon but the dark dragon used his tail tip/claw to smash them on a wall.

"Digimodify! DEXDorugoramon's Doru Dinn activate!" Lucas P slashed as Kotemon launched the powerful shockwave at Ankylomon. "Pent! Were losing!" Artur exclaimed as Devidramon rammed his partners on a wall.

"That's it!" Artur exclaimed as he pulled out the Blue Card from his pocket. "Digimodify! Evolution Activate!" Artur slashed the mysterious card on his D'Arc. It showed the image of a cocoon inside as it sent energy out.

"Dracomon digivolve to..." The twins were seen each on a half of the screen, their skin was ripped off as it showed a wire grid in their shape. The body expanded and shifted as new skin covered the duo, the only difference was that Blue was well, blue and Green was green. "Coredramon(Blue/Green)!" They roared.

"Awesome!" Lucas P exclaimed as he lifted his D'Arc:

Coredramon(Blue), Champion, DR. It has a data of dragon factor always Digicore Digimon bears the name of "Dramon", the shape of the body is becoming the Dragon higher percentage of the dragon gene data is high, but the dragon of Dramon factor data rate has become 100%, it is a pure - blooded Dragon Digimon. It is said Coredramon 's blue body, a figure which Dracomon who had ingested a large amount of a rare gem called mined only in mountainous regions with very high altitude and "Blue Diamante" has evolved, developed in order to survive in the rugged mountains it is possible to perform high-speed flying wings. Inflicting fatal damage to the opponent using its powerful tail off a breath of burning shining in blue with "Blue Flare Breath" Special Moves are, "Strike Bomber". There is a break down effect the texture data covering the body surface of Digimon, Digimon, which has received the breath is going to be to allow the attack to the Digicore that became bare "Blue Flare Breath". It has scales referred to as "anger" in Dracomon Similarly, diffusion laser beam it fires from its mouth after you lose too much consciousness of anger and would touch here, the light was emitted vigorously corners of the head "G-Shurunen Ⅱ" I would shot indiscriminately"

"Cool, what about Green?" Kotemon asked his partner as he pointed the D'Arc at Green:

Coredramon(Green), Champion, DR. It has a data of dragon factor always Digicore Digimon bears the name of "Dramon", the shape of the body is becoming the Dragon higher percentage of the dragon gene data is high, but the dragon of Dramon factor data rate has become 100%, it is a pure - blooded Dragon Digimon. The Coredramon green, body surface is said to be a figure which Dracomon who had ingested a large amount of a rare gem called mined forest trees in excess of the 100-year-old Shigeru "Green Malachite" have evolved. It Coredramon. This type of flying is not good at, but leg strength is highly developed, it is possible to run at a speed of about I can not imagine from its stature. Inflicting fatal damage to the opponent using its powerful tail off a breath of burning shining in green and "Green Flare Breath" Special Moves are, "Strike Bomber". Has the effect of permeability are very "Green Flare Breath", passing through the texture data on the body surface, inflicting damage to the Digicore directly. It has scales referred to as "anger" in Dracomon. Similarly, diffusion laser beam it fires from its mouth after you lose too much consciousness of anger and would touch here, the light was emitted vigorously corners of the head "G-Shurunen Ⅱ" I would shot indiscriminately."

"Awesome! Go for it!" Artur cheered as Blue faced Devidramon and Green faced Ankylomon. "Let's take this up a notch! BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Blue released his blue hellfire at Devidramon. "CRIMSON CLAW!" Devidramon tried to slash his attacker. "Now you shall be defeated fiend! STRIKE BOMBER!" Blue bashed his tail as he crushed Devidramon on a wall.

"Grah! DEADLY GAZE!" Devidramon blasted the wall as he flew out. "You shall not escape!" Blue roared as he reached the demonic dragon in seconds. "G SHRUGGEN II!" Blue unleashed his laser as Devidramon burst in data.

Now let's see Green's brawl. "Time for roasted lizard! GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Green fired his green hellfire as Ankylomon's armor blocked the flare. "TAIL HAMMER!" Ankylomon countered as Green reacted quickly, "STRIKE BOMBER!" The two tails clashed as Green growled, "Looks like that armor of yours is thick, then allow me to melt it, G SHRUGGEN II!" He released the heated laser as Ankylomon stepped back, "Now to end this brawl, GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Green burned Ankylomon as the dinosaur burst in data as the twins absorbed their enemies' data.

"Awesome guys!" Artur exclaimed as they reached him. "We can cheer later, right now we got to get the heck out of here," Kotemon whispered. "Agreed, c'mon guys!" Artur exclaimed as the twins went for the forest.

"Artur, what's the plan?" Blue asked his partner. "Well, stay on the beach and forest and try to exhaust yourselves back to rookie, no G Shruggen or Blue/Green Flare Breath, we can't allow a forest fire," Artur told his partners.

"Ok, Kotemon, you better not touch our stuff!" Green growled at Kotemon who gulped, "Ok," He whispered. "Anyway, what do you think they will say about the hole in the roof?" Lucas P asked Artur as the duo sat on the beach, "Probably a cover story since they don't have a clue about what happened, like vandals or age," Artur guessed as Lucas P agreed.

"Anyway, think the twins will devolve soon?" Lucas P mentioned to the two Coredramon doing the opposite of their skills to tire faster, Blue was running as Green flew low. "If they keep up, they probably be Dracomon again by tomorrow," Artur answered calmly.

As they had left their D'Arcs on the cave, they didn't heard the beeping far away and the partners were all distracted. A field emerged on a street as a small demon flew in it.

A boy similar to Artur but about 3 years younger followed by an imp wearing a bandana saw the ward bat demon creature. "Let's see," The boy lifted his black ringed D'Arc.

"Evilmon, Champion, NSo. A Small Devil Digimon that abhors losing. For that reason it is a coward that torments the weak with pricks, without getting into direct combat. It seems it is credited as being the source of the Dark-species Digimon that inhabit the Dark Area, but there are still many mysteries. Its Special Move is subjecting you to a nightmare that you can't wake up from using a supersonic wave it emits from its mouth (Nightmare Shock).

"Doesn't look so tough," The imp smirked. "It isn't Impmon, now finish it," The boy ordered as the imp walked towards Evilmon, "SUMMON!" The imp fired sharp icicles which impaled Evilmon, the demon burst in data.

"Ah, the good old extra power rush," The imp commented as he absorbed the data. "C'mon now," The boy called as they walked away...


	9. 01 user, Arkadimon, XV-mon and Stingmon!

Presenting the first 01 user, James from a myself. Still needing 01 users.

The Grove, The Cave:

It's been two days since Riku and Alex went to the DW. They didn't return yet. "We got to go," Artur decided, worried about his friends. "Right, but how? Only Riku can open the DigiPort," Ran told him.

Only Artur, Kazuki, Tyler, Lucas and their partners were present.

"That's not entirely true," A voice chuckled as they turned around to see Clockmon. "You!" Kazuki recognized the digimon. "You hunters should have realized by now," Clockmon told them.

"Realized what?" Tyler asked the time digimon. "Realized that the DW is just another section, just like DigiQuartz, it's just a little harder to reach it," Clockmon informed them. "How?" Coronamon asked.

"When you Time Shift, it makes a inter-dimensional gap in the Time-Space Continuum, you always rush head first through the portal, and don't realize it's right by your side," Clockmon scolded them.

"Just get into Time Shift and use the Zone Transfer," Clockmon finished. "I see, then let's roll!" Artur announced. "Not all of you, Artur, you must stay, the others will need more firepower," Clockmon told him.

"What do you mean?" Blue asked. "That if you tried to, you would be capable of successfully evolving without a Blue Card, Alexis found that out with Lunamon already in the DW, it shows how powerful these two are, besides, an old enemy of you two will Biomerge today, and he is out for data," Clockmon finished.

"Then, Time Shift!" Kazuki and all others except Artur ran in.

Time Shift Portal:

As they were in mid cross, Tyler yelled, "Zone Transfer!" And another portal within the portal appeared. They crossed.

Free Plane, Crawling Jungle/Dragon's Nest border:

As they fell right behind the rock where Riku and Alex stood days before. "Where are we?" Ran asked curiously. "The border of the Crawling Jungle and Dragon's Nest," PawnChessmon answered.

"Alright, where do we start?" Lucas asked as Dorumon began to sniff the rock. "I can smell a scent, two days old, it's Riku and Alex! Along 5 digimon, probably Lunamon, Kai and V, a JT and DR," Dorumon finished.

"Alright, that sounds good," Tyler began. "And here I smell a jumble of champion levels, a DS, Lekismon, two armors, Shadramon and Lightdramon, as well as a large group of bug and dragon digimon," Dorumon finished.

"How can you have such a great nose and such a bad brain in the same body?" Ryuudamon asked his twin. "Don't insult me!" Dorumon began to bicker with Ryuudamon before PawnChessmon stopped them.

"Boys, stop, Dorumon, follow the scent, please," The female knight a asked. "Ok, I smell a weak and dispersing trail, Lightdramon carried Ruki and Alex, Shadramon carried a JT and Lekismon a DR," Dorumon then looked at Lucas, who already pulled his D-Cyber out.

"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!" The tall dragon roared. "Ryuudamon digivolve to... GinRyuumon!" The dragons stood in position.

"Coronamon! Shinka!" Tyler got what Lucas meant and got ready. "Coronamon! Shinka! Firamon!" The lion roared.

"PawnChessmon digivolve to... KnightChessmon!" The tall knght but her partner on her back.

"Alright, GinRyuumon, carry Kazuki and Ryouga," Lucas informed the Chinese dragon. As they began to follow the scent, they reached DigiTron Plains. "There is another smell, a NSp, he was definitely a Black subspecies digimon," Dorugamon grunted.

"Then let's go," Ryouga called. "MEGA FLAME!" A dark blue firestorm was shot at them. "FIRA BOMB!" Firamon countered. The attacker was a large dark t-Rex, he had a horned helmet.

"BlackGreymon, a dangerous champion level digimon, a Greymon affected by the Black DigiTron, his Great Antler and Mega Flame are a true problem," KnightChessmon told them.

"More humans for lord BlackMachGaogamon, he will be glad," BlackGreymon growled. "Did he say more humans?" KnightChessmon gasped. "We have to end this fast, Ryouga!" Kazuki called her partner.

"LIGHT CLAW!" Ryouga slashed BlackGreymon. "Grr, MEGA FLAME!" BlackGreymon countered. "Ryouga! Hang on! Digifusion! Strabimon! Gladimon! Digifuse!" Kazuki was fast to fuse.

Ryouga received silver knight armor as Gladimon's swords appeared on his hands. "Fusion up! Strabimon Knight Mode(KM)!" The knightly wolf howled.

"This changes nothing, GREAT ANTLER!" Greymon charged. "LIGHT SWORD!" Ryouga jumped and slashed BlackGreymon's back. "Now finish!" Kazuki exclaimed. "HEAVY KICK!" Ryouga kicked the injured digimon as he burst into data.

"Looks like we can't catch digimon in the DW, only at DigiQuartz and Earth," Kazuki theorized. "Most certainly," Ryouga agreed as he defused. "At least were awesome," Firamon added, acting like his rookie form.

"That we are," Tyler agreed as they laughed. "Where to next?" GinRyuumon asked. "He said that we would be gifts for a BlackMachGaogamon, maybe to his area?" Lucas theorized. "Sounds great, let's go!" Tyler exclaimed as Firamon began to fly.

DW, Free Plane, DigiTron Plains, BlackMachGaogamon's Caslte:

"How are we going to escape?" Alex asked Riku. "We can't, we should have never come here," Riku answered depressed. "C'mon, don't be sad, it was an accident," Kai tried to cheer her up. "But it was my idea to attack BlackMachGaogamon, and he kicked our butts," She argued.

"We have to find a TV and get out," Lunamon said. "And take these little guys with us," KoKabuterimon added, he held a sleeping Leafmon while Kotemon held a Koromon.

"Right, we found the babies, we need hope," Alex continued. "It's useless, I'm never going to be useful here, there isn't hope," Riku continued in despair. "That isn't true, there is always hope," V told her.

"Right, we can't give up, remember the Digimon Savers opening? Never surrender, never be outdone and stuff like that," V continued. Then a voice interrupted them. "How are my new pets doing?" A large cyborg humanoid wolf laughed a huge smirk.

"BlackMachGaogamon, let us out! If Kazuki see you doing that, she'll tear you to pieces with her bare hands!" Alex threatened. "She won't, after all, I brought a friend with me, she will make you two more fun," BlackMachGaogamon lifted his right hand in a 'come here' shake as a black Mikemon came down.

"Meet BlackGatomon, the Black DigiTron turned her from an annoying VB to a good loyal NSo," BlackMachGaogamon introduced the cat. "This will be fun," The black cat smirked.

"You won't mess with my friends, you won't ever win!" Kai exclaimed. "That one has too much willpower, let's get the Miss Depression and the lizard first, they will break easier," BlackGatomon told BlackMachGaogamon, two BlackGarurumon dragged Kai, Alex and Lunamon to a cell further down the dungeon.

"Let us go!" Alex protested. "Now, to the lizard and miss depression," BlackGatomon went in the cell. "Hey, V right?" BlackGatomon approached V calmly and relaxed. "Stay back!" V ordered.

"You don't want me to, DANGEROUS LOVE!" BlackGatomon hypnotized V. The small lizard had his eyes glowing yellow. "Now, to Miss Depression," BlackGatomon mocked as she reached Riku.

"Now miss, CAT'S EYE HYPNOTISM!" BlackGatomon's eyes glowed as it reflected on Riku's. Now V's and Riku's eyes glowed yellow. "Now, stand up you two," BlackMachGaogamon called as the trio walked out.

"Now, make the lizard evolve with this," BlackMachGaogamon pulled a small bottle with a dark blue liquid in it. "Yes master," Riku said emotionless. Her D-3 shimmered to black, just like Kaiser's in 02.

"Veemon dark digivolve to... BlackXVeemon!" The dark mythical dragon roared. "Lord BlackMachGaogamon! Humans are attacking!" A BlackAgumon informed the dark wolf. "Stand down, let them face their old friend," BlackMachGaogamon smirked.

Outside BlackMachGaogamon's Castle:

"ARMOR PIERCING BLADE!" GinRyuumon fired a large spear at the castle walls. "HEARTY SHATTER!" BlackXVeemon mercilessly attacked him. "Bro! METAL METEOR!" Dorugamon attacked him.

BlackXVeemon roared in rage as he swatted the sphere. "No way! Now can a champion be so powerful?!" Kazuki cried out. "Hey! Look! It's Riku!" Ryouga exclaimed as they saw her the top of the tower, her now black D-3 glowing a dark light.

"Wait, there is something wrong!" Firamon growled. "BlackXVeemon, blast them!" Riku ordered. "She is hypnotized or something," Ryouga growled. "Then that BlackXVeemon is..." Ryouga was in shock.

"V!" They cried in unison. "We need the Twins, now!" Ran cried out as BlackXVeemon smashed KnightChessmon. "How can we beat a friend?" Ran muttered in shock. "We must find a way! Dorugamon! Bring Riku here!" Lucas ordered.

"Okey dokey!" Dorugamon sped at the tower. "V LASER!" XVeemon fired. "Argh!" Dorumon crashed. "Armor Piercing..." GinRyuumon tried to fire but BlackXVeemon hit him. Lucas watched as the rookies crawled back to him.

"There must be a way!" Kazuki exclaimed as Ryouga and KnightChessmon faced BlackXVeemon. "That's it! KnightChessmon!" Ran called her partner. "What?" The female knight asked. "Take me to BlackXVeemon," Ran commanded.

"Right!" She took her to where Ryouga was being massacred. "Take this!" Ran lifted her Digivice as it began to glow. "BlackXVeemon purification slide to... XVeemon!" The dragon was now blue instead of black.

"Now, let's save Riku!" Ran ordered. "Right!" KnightChessmon reached the tower. "Riku, snap out of it!" Ran cried out as her Digivice shone again. "Argh!" Riku stepped back as her eyes went back to normal.

"V? Kai?" Riku asked as she looked around. "I evolved Riku! I'm XVeemon now, a rare mythical champion level dragon, with my V Laser, I can protect you," V introduced himself. "BlackMachGaogamon, he made me attack my friends," Riku's fists clenched.

"Let's get them!" KnightChessmon exclaimed. "Not so fast," BlackGatomon leaped down. "You!" XVeemon growled. "Me," She agreed.

"Who is she?" Ran asked. "BlackGatomon, a dark beast digimon who enjoys messing with other mon's feelings, her Neko Punch and Dangerous Love are some of her tricks," XVeemon growled.

"Now, how are you planning to win? You're just a rookie," Ryouga smirked. "Or not, NEKO PUNCH!" She hit him and threw him on a wall. "How?" Ran gasped surprised.

"Gatomon subspecies like BlackGatomon may look small and rookie sized, but are truly dangerous and powerful champions," KnightChessmon informed her partner. "Then we got to find Kai, Alex and Lunamon," Riku exclaimed.

That's when it happened. "Operation eraser! Go Arkadimon!" A teen ordered. "ERASE SICKLE!" The bewitching beast rookie slashed BlackGatomon, who barely dodged.

The teen was 14. He wore an yellow cape and a blue jacket. He also wore jeans. He had a 01 on his left arm where he was typing something. He had short black hair and brilliant green eyes. He watched as BlackGatomon dodged the deadly dark digimon.

"Wait for it, wait for it, now!" The teen ordered as Arkadimon attacked. "SOUL ABSORPTION!" Arkadimon began to glow as BlackGatomon mewed in pain and vanished. "That's it," The teen praised the mantis arm having digimon.

"Who are you?" Riku asked the teen. "Not important right now, BlackMachGaogamon is coming out soon, get your friends out!" The teen ordered. Tyler and Lucas stayed. "We can help," Lucas declared.

"No, you're partners received far too much damage, go!" The teen ordered. They looked at their exhausted partners as they rushed towards Kazuki and Riku. "C'mon, Arkadimon, ready to beat an even tougher enemy?" The teen smirked as the silent digimon nodded.

The cyborg wolf bursted out of the gates. Rage filled his unseen eyes. "Let's see how tough this guy is," The teen pointed his 01 at him:

"BlackMachGaogamon, Perfect, Cyborg Type, unknown data.

The mysterious secretion "Black Digitron" was mixed in while it is in the process of evolving, and it accomplished an evolution to a black appearance. Although its highest air speed is lower compared to a normal Mach Gaogamon, it can achieve a greater flight duration."

"His only attack is Rage Attack, he isn't so strong, Arkadimon! Operation Cyborg!" The teen ordered the bewitched beast digimon. "ERASE SICKLE!" Arkadimon attacked BlackMachGaogamon.

"This is an insult! Sending a rookie against me?! RAGE ATTACK!" BlackMachGaogamon's fists were covered in fire as he tried to punch Arkadimon. The rookie was fast and slashed BlackMachGaogamon's back.

"Argh! RAGE ATTACK!" BlackMachGaogamon attacked again. "ERASE SICKLE!" Arkadimon cut off BlackMachGaogamon's wings. "SPIKING STRIKE!" A Stingmon stabbed BlackMachGaogamon's back.

"That's it Kai!" Riku called her evolved partner. "And I'm coming! X LASER!" XVeemon fired a powerful ray from his chest.

BlackMachGaogamon came out, unharmed. "Fools! I'm a perfect!" The black wolf howled in anger. "It isn't that, the Black DigiTron makes his stamina higher, he lost speed though, you should armor evolve your Veemon to Lightdramon, he is way faster and Lekismon would be useful," The teen planned.

"Can you at least tell us your name?" Alex asked. "The name is James, and now let's just..." Before he could continue, he saw a TV. "Change of plans, go back to Earth, it's better than risking losing our partners," James decided.

"Alright! DigiPort Open!" Riku opened the portal and all but James and Arkadimon went trough. "Arkadimon," James commanded. "ERASE SICKLE!" Arkadimon made a veil of dust to cover their escape...


	10. Another 01 user, Growlmon appears!

Presenting Diana from Yagami Myuki.

Need more D-3s, Digivices and 01s though. And I'm still accepting OCs, and I will keep accepting until I say that I won't anymore.

Diana is the last OC with two partners that I will accept, if I receive any more, I will only pick one of the partners for the story and no more digimon who are already partnered in the story will be allowed, Diana is also the last with that.

The City, some random street:

Daniel rushed on a street. "Found him! Patamon Realize!" Daniel rushed as he saw the snoozing Kyubimon. Before he could load his DigiSoul though. "BABY SALAMANDER!" A demon-child styled digimon launched a fireball at Kyubimon.

The kitsune was startled and rushed to an alley. "LIGHT KICK!" A Strabimon, NOT Ryouga. Kyubimon crashed on the ground as Daniel and Patamon saw a 12 year old girl rush to the two digimon.

She had long light brown hair with curls in the end of it held by a dark blue bow with her bangs covering her forehead and also she left some of her hair to frame her face on each sides. She also had blue eyes and light skin. She was quite tall for her age with slim and lean body. Her outfit consist of a white shirt underneath light blue short jacket with pockets on the left, a black wrist watch, light blue skirt that reaches above her knees with white lining, white sock and plain black shoes.

She had one 01 in each arm. On the left was black and the one in the right was blue. She was, by the way, Daniel's sister, Diana. "Diana?!" Daniel and Patamon gasped surprised. "Brother? Hi! You also have a partner! Meet mine, Flamon and Strabimon," Diana was cheerful to present the demon-child was Flamon and you know Strabimon already.

"Wait since when do you have any?" Daniel asked worried. "For a week or so, we defeated a Seadramon who was terrorizing some fisherman, a DarkLizarmon who was planning a wildfire on The Grove and a Kyubimon(Silver), this yellow one was my last fight," Diana answered, a little shy this time.

"They were all easy, we never had a prob," Flamon bragged. "You couldn't swim so you almost got yourself deleted by Seadramon and you barely didn't burn that forest yourself," Strabimon groaned.

"Not my fault I'm a fire type!" Flamon protested. "C'mon guys, don't fight, you should he trying to make a good impression on my brother and his partner," Diana scolded the two. It looked comical seeing the girl scold the taller and far more menacing creatures.

"She is right you know, Daniel is overprotective and if he doesn't approve you two, he will make me delete you two," Patamon laughed. "Hey! I can beat a flying hamster!" Flamon argued. "What about an Angemon? Patamon does evolve into one," Strabimon told him.

"You're right," Flamon sighed in defeat. "So, you're being careful?" Daniel asked his sister. "Yep, I stay back and only send strategies and observations to Strabimon and Flamon through 01s," Diana answered.

"Then it's fine, for now," Daniel told the digimon. "Don't worry, Strabimon is responsible," Diana told him. "What about me?" Flamon asked. "I think you don't want to know her obvious answer," Patamon giggled.

"So, do you know anybody else with digimon?" Daniel asked Diana. "I don't know him very well, he is 14 and his partner is really quiet, it's called Arkadimon I think, his name is James, he saved me from a DarkTyrannomon when I first met Flamon and Strabimon in the DW," Diana told him.

"You've been where?!" Daniel almost had a heart attack. "I was on the computer and wished that I had a partner, I heard giggles, the screen began to shine, I was there in a flash, after James ordered Arkadimon to rip a portal for me and Strabimon, Flamon and I returned," Diana finished.

"You got attacked, by a DarkTyrannomon?" Daniel looked extremely pale. "I think you shouldn't tell him about your other battles, he will have a heart attack," Patamon told Diana. "Alright, pleasure meeting you Patamon, you're really cute you know," Diana giggled as Patamon blushed.

As they went to Daniel's house, their parents were divorced. Diana tried to make her fights look as safe as possible.

The City, some other street:

A Digital Field was being formed, a big one. A low and angry growl and red eyes flashed.

The Grove, The Cave:

Artur looked at his D'Arc. "Let's roll!" Artur called as he and the other present members, just Danny. Rushed to the signal.

The City, some street, Digital Field:

As they rushed in. They saw a large Growlmon growling. "It's him, Growlmon," Blue growled, which by itself was surprised. "Why of all digimon that hate me, it had to be Growlmon?" Green growled.

Artur lifted his D'Arc:

"Growlmon, Champion, Demon Dragon Type, Virus, DR ME NSp.

A Demon Dragon Digimon that is called the "Deep-crimson Demon Dragon". The childishness it had when it was Guilmon has vanished, and it evolved into a wilder, more brutal Digimon.

Also, although it is a Virus Digimon, it may even battle for justice depending on how it was raised by its Tamer, because it will be faithfully obedient.

Growmon's roar has the power to shake the solid earth, and before battle it raises its voice to an offensive roar to intimidate the opponent.

Its Signature Move is developing plasma along the blades on both of its elbows, then striking the opponent (Plasma Blade). Its Special Move is spewing out a powerful blaze with a roar (Exhaust Flame)."

"The PureBlood Dragon Twins!" Growlmon growled as he noticed them. "Don't worry guys! We can handle the lizard!" Terriermon smugly carried Lopmon as the hopped in front of Growlmon.

"Terriermon digivolve to... Galgomon!" The bunny loaded his guns. "Lopmon digivolve to... Turuiremon!" The bunny readied his gauntlets.

"Don't attack! He will use..." Artur couldn't finish. "HOWLING!" Growlmon launched a powerful howl, making Lopmon and Terriermon devolve and run behind Danny. "Use Howling and scare the wits out of you, Blue, Green, show time!" Artur called.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue/Green)!" The twins roared. "Howlin..." Growlmon began. "Digimodify! Growlmon's Howling Activate!" Artur slashed the card. "HOWLING!" The Twins used the attack at Growlmon.

"Grr, EXHAUST FLAME!" Growlmon unleashed a firestorm. "RED FLARE BREATH!" The Twins loaded both Green and Blue Flare Breaths, it became deep crimson. "Digimodify! WarGrowlmon's Atomic Blades activate!" Artur slashed.

WarGrowlmon's arms replaced Blue's and Green's. "ATOMIC BLADES!" They slashed Growlmon. "Roar!" Growlmon roared as he made Blue trip.

Nearby rooftop:

DemiDevimon watched from afar. "Now, let's load this game to the next level, where did I put it?" DemiDevimon threw multiple syringes behind him until one with a dark red liquid and a X marked appeared. "Now, DEMI DART!" DemiDevimon fired.

"DemiDevimon, the first hybrid soldier is ready," Shademon informed as a small statue came out of him. "The human spirit of Earth, perfect," DemiDevimon smirked as the spirit floated away.

The City, random street, Digital Field:

The syringe hit Growlmon's arm. "Growlmon X Digivolve to..." Growlmon began to glow, a X mark glowed on his chest. "WarGrowlmon X!" The cyber X dragon roared. "Double Edge Σ!" WarGrowlmon X swung his Pendulum Blades Σ at Blue. The X version was superior than the normal Pendulum Blades as he threw Blue on the ground.

"We're in trouble," Danny gulped. "He can't use Howling anymore, let us in," Lopmon realized. "Great idea! C'mon sis!" Terriermon and his sister rushed.

"Terriermon digivolve to... Galgomon!" The bunny loaded his guns. "Lopmon digivolve to... Turuiremon!" The bunny readied his gauntlets.

"GARGO LASER!" Galgomon fired at WarGrowlmon X. "NINJA FIST!" Turuiremon punched and rushed at the cyborg X. "Digimodify! Healing Activate!" Artur recovered his partners. "Let's do this," Green growled.

"Digimodify! Combo! Dukemon's Shield of Just and ChaosDukemon's Chaos Shot activate!" Artur slashed.

Blue received Aegis(Dukemon's shield) while Green got Gorgon(ChaosDukemon's Shield). "SHIELD OF JUST!" Blue fired the blue beam. "CHAOS SHOT!" Green unleashed all of Gorgon's corrosive powers.

The blasts deleted WarGrowlmon X. The twins absorbed the data. The X-Antibody shattered. "Why didn't they X-Evolve?" Lopmon wondered. "Dracomon species don't have X counterparts, so, they only become even tougher," Artur shrugged.

The City, some other random street:

A small NiseDrimogemon was hiding in an alley when the Human Spirit of Earth floated to him. It shot itself inside the mole. "Spirit Evolution! Grumblemon!" The dwarf/goblin replaced the mustache-having mole. The champion-class hybrid with horrible english smirked as he began to dig.

The City, Daniel's House:

Daniel had called Sasuke and Sensei, better known as Hiro. "So, basically, you met your partners in the DW, was attacked by a DarkTyrannomon, and a mysterious teen called James with one of the strongest rookies in existence just deleted said Rex and ripped time-space continuum so you could go home?" Patamon summarized.

"Something like that," Flamon shrugged. "Yep, so, why is your partner hiding?" Diana innocently asked Hiro. "How did you..." Renamon appeared in front of them. "I, just guessed," Diana stuttered.

"It's alright, we were just surprised to know you noticed me, no one managed before," Renamon soothed her. "Alright, back to business, who was the tamer with the Arkadimon?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe the others know," Falcomon guessed. "Maybe, alright, time for a reunion," Sasuke decided.

The City, right below it:

Grumblemon kept digging, he was sweating from the heat that covered him. "Me almost there(Grumblemon speaks just like he does in Frontier, so it's intentional espelling errors when he speaks)," Grumblemon grumbled. He reached a large metal/rock plate, it was so large that it was impossible to see the end. It was a tectonic plate.

"Time to me have some fun," Grumblemon snickered...


	11. All OCs until now

Special: Hey guys! I decided to submit this to show all OCs that appear on my story. From now on, every-time I get a new OC I will post him/her in the end of the chapter. And I'm still accepting OCs until I say that I won't.

Creator: BEST OC Maker

Name: Artur

Personality: Smart, cunning when in battle, sometimes prefer to fight digimon by himself with only his partners to back it up, he has some pride. But that won't let his partners get hurt because of it. He has a never-give up personality. He is a top digimon expert and always has a card to win.

Appearance: Tall, with black hair and brown eyes, white skin. Wearing a black jacket, black fingerless gloves with gold highlights on openings, white shirt and jeans. Wearing crimson banded goggles with dark lens

Age: 14

Equipment: IPhone 4S and digimon cards.

Partners: The Dracomon Twins Blue & Green

Evolution Path: Babydmon-Dracomon, Blue continues as Coredramon(Blue)-Wingdramon-Slayerdramon, Green continues as Coredramon(Green)-Groundramon-Breakdramon. When all three together the Biomerge is Examon.

Partner Personality: Almost complete opposites, Blue is honorable, friendly, caring and nice while Green is a hard headed, head on, snake-like cunning fighter. Both can't say No to battling.

Story: Artur was born in Brazil, but spent the last two years in USA, he isn't a top A student, but he is a serious gamer. The only sport he likes is Digimon Battling

Wishes: He wishes to become the top tamer.

Digivice: D'Arc

Digivice Color: Half green, half blue.

Extra stuff: Nothing

Favorite Species: DR

Creator: Kairi Avalon

Name: Alexis James

Personality: She is a bit of a tomboy who is courageous, stubborn, headstrong, kindhearted, caring, down to earth, sincere, and generous. She is always there for her friends and family. She is resourceful and always think on her feet. She is not afraid to speak her mind.

Appearance: She has long straight red hair and bright blue eyes. She is avenge height, atheitic build, has a pale but fair skin. She wear a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons.

Age: 14

Equipment: IPhone, digimon cards

Partner: Lunamon

Evolution: YukimiBotamon-Moonmon-Lunamon-Lekismon-Dianamon

Partner Personality: She is a bit clumsy at time and sweet. She is caring, kindhearted, and generous but she is no push over. She will protect her friends and lend a help to anyone who needs it.

Story: She live in Sydney, Australia with her dad(Michael),little brother(Tyler-age 10),and her yellow lab named Buddy. She spend her summer in Brazil couple of times.

Wish: to be a doctor

Digivice: D-Arc

Color: pink/white

Extra stuff: She enjoy soccer and surfing. She can sing, cook, dance, draw, and dance. She play the piano and guitar.

Favorite Species: Deep Savers

You can make some changes to her. Might send more.

Creator:Mystery Again

Name: Ran

Personality: Ran's kind of shy and quiet. When she speaks, it's usually to spout out facts and information. Socially, she's very awkward and clueless. She can be a bit of a slob, especially when she's eating. For the most part, she's calm and introverted. She's very intelligent and good with numbers. She really likes reading and learning new things. She pushes herself very hard in school, sometimes a little too hard. She's often seen jotting down information in her notepad.

Appearance: Ran's a rather tiny girl. She has light skin and brown eyes. Her hair is straight, dark brown, and mid-back-length, and she has bangs. She wears glasses, as she's nearsighted. She wears a purple short-sleeved and collared shirt with a grey pleated skirt, grey socks, and black shoes.

Age: 12

Equipment: She carries around a small brown book bag. In it are pencils, a paper notepad, a pencil sharpener, a hairbrush, a comb, and whatever novel she's reading at the time.

Partner: PawnChessmon (Black)

Evolution Path: Kapurimon, PawnChessmon (Black), KnightChessmon (Black), RookChessmon (Black), QueenChessmon

Partner Personality: PawnChessmon is serious. She has a bit of a chivalry code, as she's very formal and polite, even a bit towards her enemies. She's bold in the face of danger. She doesn't relax nor play around much.

Story: Ran Matsuo was born in Japan, but her family moved to the States when she was four. She did well in school academically, but she had a harder time making friends due to her shy and awkward nature.

Wishes: She wishes to understand Digimon and learn more about the Digital World.

Digivice: Adventure

Digivice Color: Magenta

Extra Stuff: I can't think of anything.

Favorite Species: She doesn't really have a preference.

Creator: Sora Kim

Name: Kazuki Chuugi

Personality:

Kazuki is one of the most happiest people you will ever meet. She's always jumping up and down in joy and seems to always find something to be happy about. Most people will label her as cute and adorable because of her energetic nature. Kazuki tries her best to be polite and kind which is usually what cause people to like her. She has such a magnetic personality that seems to draw people towards her. Some say it is her overwhelming optimism and hopefulness. Others say it is her fierce loyalty. Either way, Kazuki never ceases to 'infect' someone with her happiness and, if she manages to get that person to smile, the two become the best of friends rather quickly. Unfortunately, there are times where this does not happen as Kazuki can be very shy towards people she doesn't know at all or has any connections to. She finds it hard to find something to say as she is always afraid other people will judge her. Of course, this hasn't stopped Kazuki from being her wacky and goofy self around her close friends and family.

If there's one thing Kazuki is, it's loyal. She's so fiercely loyal that she'll protect a friend to the end. Kazuki won't hesitate to jump in front of a bullet for a good friend. Not only that, but she'll beat up anyone who messes with her friends. Kazuki has a violent tendency when she is angered, partly due to her short fuse and partly due to the fact that she's only ever seen people react violently when they were angry. Kazuki is not as weak as she seems and can easily take on someone twice her size if they do not have as much combat experience as she does. This is due to the fact that she takes taekwondo classes. She's been taking it for only a year and yet she's already reached the green high belt.

This fact actually scares a few people she knows as they know she could easily beat them up if she wanted to. Kazuki would never do so unless they gave her a good reason to. Another thing you should know about her is her short-temper (this was mentioned earlier). Kazuki has a very short fuse and so if angered or irritated in a certain way, you could cause her to go into what's known as her 'feral mode'. This is a state of mind where she sees nothing but enemies around her as her anger has caused her to forget who were her friends and chase after the one who is the source of her anger. Kazuki only ever goes into feral mode when she sees an innocent person/Digimon get hurt or killed.

Despite that all, Kazuki is known to be rather cocky about things she knows well. She's typically seen as a smart person but she feels she doesn't know enough and spends a little bit of her time to learn more. When her knowledge is needed, Kazuki jumps to help out and sometimes comes off as rude or a 'know-it-all' but she always means well. While there are many reasons people see her as smart (knowing so much being one of them), the primary reason is her ability to easily solve mysteries and find the true culprit(s). Kazuki seems to know who 'did it' just from a small bit of information about them. She can also detect a person's feelings from seeing them and focusing on the tones of their voices. There are slight fluctuations in a person's voice that varies depending on their mood. She can hear these fluctuations and, after taking some extra classes on analytical psychology, she can use them to determine the person's mood. She calls it 'hearing the voices of their hearts'. The last thing to know about Kazuki is her love for fighting! While she doesn't look it, she's very athletic and loves to spar. Whenever she sees a fight, whether it be between Digimon or humans, Kazuki will want to join the fight.

Appearance: Kazuki has straight brownish-black hair just past shoulder-length. Her hair is straight and always feels soft. Her eyes are a dark brown color—almost black—with a hint of mint green. Her eyes always have a bright and innocent look in them that often times seem to light up when she gets excited. She wears black square-shaped glasses with purple legs. Kazuki has a tan complexion and very faint scars on her arms and legs. One on her knee was from a scrape when she fell on some rough concrete at the age of five and the ones on her arms were from her cat attempting to exit the bathtub and escape from a soapy bath. Kazuki is also around 5'4" and weighs about 110 lbs. She has a very slender figure but her legs and arms are rather muscular from her taekwondo training. Her ethnicity is Japanese.

Age: 15

Equipment: Kazuki just carries around a notebook, some pencils, an eraser, a pencil sharpener, some 0.9 mm pencil lead, her iPod, her Droid, and her 3DS all in a blue Kipling messenger bag.

Partner: Ryouga the Gazimon

Evolution Path: Pagumon - Gazimon - Strabimon -MachGaogamon - (Biomerge) MirageGaogamon -(Burst Mode) MirageGaogamon

Partner Personality: Ryouga acts very tough and cool, often trying to show off to young Digimon. He doesn't act full of himself, however. Rather, he is proud and dislikes being embarrassed. Of course, he cares about Kazuki and always protects her. Ryouga is also vert loud and sometimes rude, but usually kind and loyal.

Story: Kazuki was just a regular girl. She was born in Kyoto, Japan and her family was happy to see her. Kazuki grew up in America when her family moved to America for a better opportunity. They lived well there although there were a few hiccups here and there. Kazuki always loved Digimon so when she met Ryouga and was welcomed to the Digimon Hunt, she was thrilled.

Wishes: Kazuki wants to be the top Hunter.

Digivice: Xros Loader

Digivice Color: Rainbow

Extra Stuff: Hunted Digimon-Spadamon Phascomon Impmon OmegaVeemon (if you type in 'Riza23' and 'OmegaVmon' you'll see a cyan Veemon-like Digimon. That's it)

Favorite Species: NSp

Creator: NightFuryRider01

Name: Lucas

Personality: Loves flying and gliding also loves designing flight armors and sports.

Appearance: messy big black hair, tall, strong and smart. Black shirt, leather gloves(fingerless), jeans and black shoes.

Age: 10

Equipment: pocket knife, sunglasses and IPhone.

Partner: Dorumon and Ryuudamon

Evolution Path: Gigimon-Dorumon-Dorugamon-DoruGreymon-Alphamon, Kyokymon-Ryuudamon-GinRyuumon-HysiaRyuumon-OuRyuumon, Biomerge all 3 to Alphamon OuRyuken

Partner Personality: Dorumon: Childish and energetic. He loves to battle and joking.

Ryuudamon: He is very serious and honorable. He always acts like a samurai and is very loyal.

Story: Lived most of his life in Brazil but moved two years ago to the states, where he lives with his parents and older brother(Artur)

Wishes: The best dragon rider

Digivice: D-Cyber

Digivice Color: Black and blue

Extra Stuff:

Favorite Species: DR and VB

Creator: Kairi Avalon

Name: Tyler James

Personality: He is a wise crack, fun-loving, courageous, adventurous, outgoing, energetic, laid back, carefree, stubborn, and a bit naive. He can be a hothead for a kid but he is really kind. He hates being treated a little kid from the big kids and like to prove himself to them. He likes to tell jokes and pull harmless pranks but can be serious when it is time to be serious.

Appearance: He has messy brown hair and hazel eyes. He is a bit short for his age and athletic build. He wear red short sleeves hoodie, white short sleeves shirt under neath it, brown cargo shorts, a hat he wear backward, wristbands, white socks, and a pair of sneakers.

Age: 10(you can change his age)

Equipment: Digimemory, handheld video game

Partner: Coronamon(Lunamon's twin brother)thought it be better if he was Tyler's partner

Story: Same as his sister.

Evolution: Botamon-Sunmon-Coronamon-Firamon-Flaremon-Apollomon

Partner Personality: He is a hothead who is full of courage. He has a strong sense of justice and sincere. He can be a bit annoyed by Lunamon sometimes but still care for her.

Wish: not really sure(you can decide this one)

Digivice: X Loader

Color: red

Extra: He likes to skateboard, snowboard, basketball, baseball, and surf. He enjoy playing video games, reading comics, and listening to music.

Favorite Species: DR and VB

Creator: ScrawlX1012

Name:Klaus "Terrance" Kongolo

Age: 16

Height:6 foot 2

Eye Color:hazel

Hair: Short Black hair which is shaven

Skin Tone:Dark Brown

Build:He is fairly skinny and can often be described as lanky.

Clothing style: For both school and outside of school

Digivice:X-Loader

School:A black blazer,Gray school jumper and trousers,white shirt,blue tie

Outside of School:He wears a black hoodie and black jeans or a leather jacket and black cargo pants

Personality:Before he met the others he would criticize and blame Candlemon for their losses, and treat every other Digimon as his enemy however as his time with the group went on he showed how he really cared about Candlemon. He is willing to risk his life for Candlemon's safety. He has a knack of throwing sarcastic remarks here and there and displays his annoyance on more than one occasion of the team's lack of is a very serious and calm individual who is more often than not a loner which he doesn't doesn't really open up to people as he see's friends as people who will just stab you in the back at some point. Overtime he starts to open up with the group. He is cold hearted to an extent and is willing to personally punish anyone who double-crosses the group. He is extremely loyal to his own digimon. He is prone to crying when exposed to his fear of clowns due to being locked in a costume room full of clown suits when he was gets angry easily in battle.

Digimon Partner: Candlemon

Digimon Personality:Candlemon is a very cunning and serious digimon. He is liable to think things through on the battlefield and he aims to fight power with power regardless of his opponent. He is very serious and like his partner isn't one for jokes or obvious questions and as such often refuses to interact with the other digimon. He is cold and ruthless in battle and only responds to Terrance's anyone else was to order him about he would attack them. He is very aggressive. He is very manipulative and intimidating when he wants to be.

Relationship with Partner: Candlemon respects Terrance's abilities in battle although he doesn't agree with his choice to fight alongside the others since he considers them weak and unable to cope with pressure. He is very friendly towards Terrance despite this and enjoys making him proud. He has taken it upon himself to get stronger for Terrance in order to sate his thirst for power.

Digivolution line: In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega,

Intraining:Demimearmon,Rookie:Candlemon,Champion:Wizardmon,Ultimate:Phantomon,Mega:Piedmon/ChaosPiedmon(when corrupted by Terrance's anger and hate or evil)

Creator: Kairi Avalon

Name: Riku Misaki

Personality: Riku is kind-hearted, reliable, courageous, spirited, down to earth, fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, and energetic. She is also a genius when it comes to technology like computers. She is not afraid to get dirty. She can be clumsy, childish, and a bit of a airhead at times but she is always there to help out. She is the brains of the group even if she don't seem like it. She knows when to be serious and when to have fun.

Appearance: She has medium-length blonde hair in a ponytail and braided pigtails with orange feathers. She has green eyes, she is medium, athletic build, and pale but fair skin. She wears a pair of goggles around her neck, orange sleeveless shirt, brown gloves, light blue shorts, black leather waist bag around her waist, and pair of boots. She do wear glasses sometimes but not all the time.

Age: 13

Equipment: D-Terminal, iPhone, laptop

Partner: (V)Veemon and (Kai)Wormmon

Evolution: Chibomon-DemiVeemon-Veemon-ExVeemon

Leafmon-Minomon-Wormmon-Stringmon-(DNA with ExVeemon and Stringmon)Paildramon-Imperialdramon

Partner Personality: V and Kai like the Veemon and Worrmon is Digimon Adventure 02

Story: She is half Japanese and half American. She live with her parents, grandpa, three older brothers(age 16/20/22),little sister(age 6),her Border Collie named Lucky, her pet cat named Miki, her Ferret named Lulu, and her pet Iguana named Iggy.

Wishes: She want to be a great inventor, scientist, and adventurer.

Digivice: D3(Friendship/Courage)

Digivice Color: black/gray

Extra Stuff: She can sing and play the guitar. She likes soccer, dirt bike, basketball, skateboarding, video games, martial arts, music, junk foods, and outdoors. She take kendo, karate, and judo. She is in her school soccer and basketball team. She can fix, build, and upgrade any technology. She likes fixing vehicles to.

Creator: YukiRyu93

Name: Danny Brown

Personality: Really shy around strangers , but once you get to know her she can be quite funny and sarcastic...

Appearence:She has straight auburn-brown hair that reach mid-back and brown eyes, she is really pale and she is a little taller that average. She wears a red jacket over a black t-shirt , dark blue almost black skinny jeans and brown boots that reach she has a grey beanie on her head and she wears a black chocker around her neck ...

Age:14

Equipement:A white with gold iphone 5s that she got as a gift for gettinng good grades and a pair of blue headphones that she wears around her neck...

Partner:Terriermon and Lopmon

Evolution Path: Terriemon: Gummymon-Terriermon-Gargomon-Rapidmon-Mega Gargomon - Lopmon : Kokomon-Lopmon-Turuiemon-Antylamon-Cherubimon

Partner Personality:Terriemon is a prankster and sarcastist While Lopmon is gentle and soft...

Story:Originally from the UK (Reading) she moved to America a month ago to take part in a year long student exchange programme

Wishes : She wishes to become a graphic artist

Digivice:D-Arc

Digivice colour:Green with brown circle and strap , if you choose too keep only Terriermon the opposite of Henry's green and white...

Extra Stuff: She loves drawing and playing the piano...

Favorite Species:NSp WG VB

Creator: Jackpot 2

Name: Leon Arata

Personality: Leon is a bit of a loner, usually going off on his own and disobeys orders if he knows he can handle something on his own. He can be sarcastic and has a dry sense of humor, often directed to the hothead of the team. He prefers to keep his distance from the rest of the team, aside from his sister. Despite these traits, Leon is very knowledgeable, often advice to anyone he feels needs it. Although he doesn't show it he cares greatly for the team but is not very social. He will however lay his life down for them. He jumps into action the second he see's anyone in danger. When his sister get's hurt in anyway, he refuses to show any mercy.

Appearance: Spiky black hair, average build, light skin, and piercing emerald green eyes. He wears a red hoddie jacket, sky blue shirt underneath, black jeans, white sneakers with some red on the top, and long white scarf.

Age: 16

Equipment: Gauntlets, whatever those are.

Partner: Dracomon

Evolution Path: Babydramon, Dracomon, can shift between both forms of Coredramon, Wingdramon and Groundramon, and Slayerdramon and Breakdramon depending on the terrain. Along the way, Dracomon gains the ability to split into both forms, and eventually D.N.A. Digivolve to Examon.

Partner Personality: Dracomon is pretty much the exact opposite of Leon: he's shy, timid, but is very friendly towards others. But when he first Digivolves to Groundramon he loses control and goes on a rampage. Dracomon tries to live up to Leon's expectations, but at the same time he gets him to open up little by little with each battle they fight together. While Leon may act cold towards most he does, however, have a close bond with Dracomon, and seems to be warming up to the Digidestineds companionship.

Story: Leon has always been bored by how his life has been. He sees little to no point in trying to make friends because of how they just use each other to get what they want. He's protective of his sister due to failing to notice she was sick one time while their parents were out of town and how he blamed himself because she almost died. This drives Leon even harder to make sure he can protect her when fighting other Digimon. Despite getting off to a Ricky start with Dracomon, the two come to understand each other.

Wishes: He doesn't have a wish yet, but feels that if he goes on this adventure he'll discover what he wants in his life.

Digivice: Xros Loader

Digivice Color: Red

Extra stuff: Maybe later.

Favorite Species: Dragon's Roar

Creator: Kairi Avalon

Name: Sasuke Kahara

Personality: He has a strong sense of honor and justice. He is cool, calm, and collected. He is levelheaded and the voice of reasons. He may seem cold but really he is a kindhearted and caring person.

Appearance: He wears a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots. He has gray eyes. You can decide the rest.

Age: 15

Equipment: iphone, wallet

Partner: Falcomon(2006)

Evolution: Pinamon-Puwamon-Falcomon-Peckmon-Crowmon-Ravemon-Ravemon(Burst Mode)

Partner Personality: Loyal to Sasuke and very respectful, full of honor and courage. He thinks fast and can fight with deadly skill.

Story: He live with his mom and grandpa. He was born in Tokyo, Japan but move because his mom job.

Wishes: to be a ninja detective, out his own dojo

Digivice: Digivice Burst(or DB of short)

Digivice color: Purple/Light Gray with purple screen

Extra stuff: purple digisoul, skilled martial artist, he recieve ninja training from his grandpa

Creator: Yagami Myuki

Name: Daniel Smith

Personality: He is a calm and collected person who rarely showing any signs of distress. He always keep a cool head in any kind of situation, excluding a situation which endangered his sister's life or happiness. However, he has a violent temper once angered. He is also someone who is not good with words and can be quite direct. As such, he can come off as rude. He enjoys angering and teasing people as well. He has an incredibly strong resolve that he will do anything and everything in his power to accomplish something that's important to him without any hesitation even if he has to sacrifice something in return, for example his sister's well being. He can be quite overconfident thinking he can do things others can not, which is why sometime he doesn't accept anyone helps until his sister scold him for it.

Appearance: He has short messy dark red hair with light green eyes and tan skin. He is quite tall with an athletic and lean body from his basketball practice. He has a feminine face which makes people mistook him for girl if not for his athletic body. His outfit consist of a dark blue shirt under a black unzip vest with two pockets at the front, gray pants and black shoes with his headphones hanging around his neck.

Age: 14

Equipment: Headphones and iPod touch 5

Partner: Patamon

Evolution Path: Tokomon - Patamon - Angemon - MagnaAngemon - Seraphimon - Seraphimon Burst Mode

Partner Personality: He's the exact opposite of Daniel. He is a cheerful and mischievous digimon who loves to prank anyone even Daniel. He is also very stubborn and optimistic. He can be very loud sometime, especially if he feels the 'Gloomy' aura. He is extremely loyal to his partner that he always do everything his partner ask/order him to and willing to sacrifice himself to protect his partner.

Story: He and his little sister lived separately when their parent got divorce. While his sister and his father stay, he and his mother moved to another settlement. He lives an average life with his mother as a writer and his step father who work as a history teacher in his Junior High School. Though sometime he visit his sister or took her to stay with him for awhile, because their father is so busy that he tends to stay at house for a short time before going somewhere again which always irritate him. He is indifferent with his step father and never care what happens to him or what he do as long as he didn't hurt his mother.

Wishes: To become strong so he can protect his sister

Digivice: IC

Digivice Color: Dark blue/white with blue screen and gold ring

Extra Stuff: His Digisoul color is dark blue. He has an extreme Sister Complex and he doesn't know anything about digimon series

Favorite Species: VB and NSp

Creator: SkyDragonRyu

Name: Harrison Williams

Personality: Harrison is a very calm, collected person. He doesn't show much emotion and is formal. He hates his name being shortened. He is introverted and doesn't like interacting with people.

Appearance: Harrison has dyed royal purple hair that goes to mid back, usually in a French braid, pale skin and ice blue eyes. Harrison wears dark purple Converse, black fingerless gloves, white skinny jeans, and a white v-neck tee under a dark purple coat.

Age: 15

Equipment: Dark purple glasses. Samsung Galaxy note.

Partner: Salamon

Evolution Path: Puttimon-Salamon-Mikemon-Beastmon-Lillithmon-Ofanimon

Partner Personality: Salamon is the exact opposite of her partner. She wears her heart on her sleeve. She is very extroverted and prefers to be called Sal.

Story: Harrison was orphaned at a young age. He doesn't remember anything before he was five. Harrison was been in foster care until he was thirteen. He was adopted by a newly wed couple.

Wishes: N/A

Digivice: IC

Digivice Color: Royal Purple

Extra stuff: Ice Blue DigiSoul

Favorite Species: NSo

Creator: Yagami Myuki

Name: Diana Winter

Personality: She is a kindhearted and considerate person who thinks about the needs of others above her own which always make her brothers worry. She also tried her best to maintain a good relationship with anyone. Although she will not hesitate to get physical with those that insult her family in front of her, especially her two brothers. She admires Daniel very much and always takes most things he says to heart and trust his decisions. She is a helpful person who cannot abandon another in trouble. She's also a very compliant person who could not even think about breaking any rules, excluding if she is in dire situations or someone success in persuading her to do otherwise. She's not afraid to act out on her own and will take matters in her own hands, a trait she share with her brother, Daniel.

Appearance: She has long light brown hair with curls in the end of it held by a dark blue bow with her bangs covering her forehead and also she left some of her hair to frame her face on each sides. She also has blue eyes and light skin. She's quite tall for her age with slim and lean body. Her outfit consist of a white shirt underneath light blue short jacket with pocket b*** on the left, a black wrist watch, light blue skirt that reaches above her knees with white lining, white sock and plain black shoes.

Age: 12

Equipment: Nintendo 3DS XL and Laptop

Partner: Flamon and Strabimon

Evolution Path: Flamon-Agnimon-Vritramon-EmperorGreymon Strabimon-Lobomon-Garummon-MagnaGarurumon jogress to Susanoomon

Partner Personality:

Flamon: He has an upbeat and outgoing personality. He is much more social and converses easily with any digimon unlike Strabimon, though he will try to drag Strabimon along with him. He also has a slight mischievous side to. He is very determined and will never give up no matter what. He loves challenge and very eager to fight stronger digimon, though he will stay back off if Diana order him to not start a fight. He can be very aggressive towards those that insult or hurt Diana or Strabimon, even hurting them physically or mentally.

Strabimon: He is quite stoic and level-headed. He also likes to scold Flamon if he make any troubles, like an older brother that reprimand his little brother. He is very protective of Diana and Flamon that he will stop at nothing to keep them safe and happy, to the point of being willing to kill anyone who threatens their life and developing vengeful grudges towards those who harm them. He is willing to face danger if it is for her sake, and is also able to smile and accept it, as long as he is beside her.

Story: She and her big brother got separate when they were little because of their parent's divorce. She was sad and feel betrayed when her mother and brother moved out to another settlement. Her father is always busy that he never had time to play with her with his job as Ambassador. Though she knows that deep down, her father loves her very much and proud of her. Which is why she always try to get a good grade to show to her father or be a good student in school. Sometime her brother come to visit her and took her to stay with him. She likes to spends the rest of her time playing an online games in her Laptop or watching Digimon Series. Her relationship with her step mother and her step brother are very good. It is the reason why she can stay in her birth mother's house when her step mother went away for sometime, even though her father forbade her to do it.

Wishes: To become a strong tamer so that she wouldn't be a burden to her brothers or her friends

Digivice: 01 (V-Tamer)

Digivice Color: She has two digivices, The first is blue while the other one is black

Extra Stuff: She has a photographic memory and an avid gamer. She loves the digimon series especially the V-Tamer.

Favorite Species: DR and NSp

Creator: Yagami Myuki

Name: Nicholas Blake

Personality: He has a straight forward personality. He is very hard working and always tries to satisfy the needs of other above his own. He has a very bad sense of humor that make people that hear him groan or shake their head. Though he can be quite proud and stubborn. He is a kind of person who is willing to live his life to the fullest in any kind of situations. He believes some things must be done in forceful means for the others to understand. He also likes to gives people some advice when asks for it. He has a lot of respect toward his fellow comrades and friends and believe in their abilities. He has a very big sense of duty, which is why he went along with the situation as long as it can ensure his and his friends safety, although it annoyed him.

Appearance: He has slightly long but neat dark brown hair, bright green eyes and pale skin. He is average height with slim and lean built. His outfit consist of a white V-necked shirt underneath a black jacket with white lining on the sleeves, metal necklace with a ring on it, black pants with a black belt, a black fingerless gloves on his right hand and white sport shoes.

Age: 15

Equipment: A black camera

Partner: Veemon

Evolution Path: DemiVeemon - Veemon - Veedramon - AeroVeedramon - UlforceVeedramon - UlforceVeedramon Future Mode

Partner Personality: He is a very reserved and rational digimon. He is also very loyal to his human partner and trust his decision to the point that he never questions anything his partner do/ask him to do. He is a proud digimon who didn't take too kindly to anyone who think otherwise. Despite that, he is very perspective and sensitive to other feelings. He can be very patient and sometime become the voice of reason to his partner. He also look out for his partner because Nicholas always put the other needs above his own which make Veemon become extremely worry for his partner.

Story: He lives with his uncle ever since he was little. The both of his parent got into a car accident and died, leaving him and his three little brothers in his uncle's care. He lives a relatively average life until his uncle got sick from working too much. Ever since then, he started to take a part-time job in a convenience store own by his mother's best friend. However, he never told his uncle or brothers about it. The good things are his grade didn't change from how it used to be because he had time to study in his break time so that his uncle didn't get too suspicious.

Wishes: To support/help his friends whenever they needs it and to have fun along the way

Digivice: IC

Digivice Color: Light blue/gray with gray screen and silver ring

Extra Stuff: His Digisoul color is Light blue. He has a soft spot for cute things.

Favorite Species: NS and WG

Creator: BEST OC Maker

Name: James

Personality: Calm, smart, quick thinking. He can make plans by observing the opponent. He is extremely observant and always notice when people lie or have something wrong. He is loyal and always helps those who need. But he prefers to be the Lone Wolf

Appearance: He is 14. He wears an yellow cape and a blue jacket. He also wears jeans. He has a 01 on his left arm where he was typing something. He had short black hair and brilliant green eyes.

Age: 14

Equipment: Nothing

Partner: Arkadimon

Evolution Path: Arkadimon(Baby)-Arkadimon(Child)-Arkadimon(Champion)-Arkadimon(Perfect)-Arkadimon(Mega)-Arkadimon Super Ultimate

Partner Personality: Quiet, he only listens to James and is extremely aggressive, attacking all enemies mercilessly. He only talks when he uses an attack.

Story: James was sucked in the DW where he met the quiet Arkadimon. They began to travel together defeating strong opponents and helping others.

Wishes: To be the top strategist and face the ultimate enemy.

Digivice: 01

Digivice Color: Dark white

Extra stuff: James is awesome at chess.

Favorite Species: NSo


	12. Underground Bralw, Fire&Light VS Earth!

No OCs presented, still accepting though. And I will until I say I won't.

The Grove, The Cave:

Everyone was there except James. "So, does anyone here know a 14 year old who has a 01 and an Arkadimon?" Sasuke asked. "Well, when we went to save Riku and Alex from BlackMachGaogamon, this teen called James appeared with his Arkadimon, he told us to evacuate, we didn't see him after we fell off the laptop," Ran told them.

"When we met Diana and a DarkTyranomon attacked us, he also saved us and opened a portal so we could go home," Strabimon added. "Wait, you said you were a rookie right?" Ryouga asked the other Strabimon.

"That I am, why?" Strabimon asked Ryouga. If you looked closely enough, you would notice Ryouga was taler and his claws were red. Strabimon's was silver.

"I'm a champion level," Ryouga answered. "Probably a variation, you do know about Minotaurmon, he is a champion or perfect," Diana guessed.

That's when an earthquake began. It lasted a few minutes and wasn't much tough, a weak shake. "I thought earthquakes didn't happen here," Harrison commented, confused. "A digimon maybe?" Ryouga guessed.

"Big chances, let's see," Artur pulled his D'Arc, a tracer spun in circles before pointing down. "Underground, a Drimogemon or Digmon maybe?" Blue guessed. "Let's see what we can find..." Artur began but Harrison interrupted.

"Why don't we let Nicholas and Diana handle it? They're newbies and need experience," The teen said. "Yeah, I wanna see them in action too!" Sal added. "Well then Harry, Nick and Diana may have a shot," Artur shrugged,

"Don't cut my name, it's Harrison," Harrison told him. "I'm fine with Nick," Nicholas shrugged. "Ok then, Strabimon, Flamon, Ryouga, Renamon and Sal since you all are capable of parkour, why don't you try to track down where the hole is?" Diana asked.

"I'm not helping, Renamon ain't either, we wish to see what our apprentices know," Hiro told them. "What about the Hunters search DigiQuartz for unusual quake capable digimon?" Nick added.

"Alright, Time Shift!" The Hunters were off. "Artur, what about you stand down and let others do something?" Hiro advised the leader. "Alright ol' man this time," Artur sighed. Hiro and a Renamon hit his head. "It's Sensei!" They both exclaimed.

The City, alley from last chapter:

Strabimon saw a medium sized hole in the ground. "Found it!" He exclaimed and let out a howl to attract the other's attention. In a few minutes, everyone was there. "Alright, Alex, Riku, Diana, Nick and Danny should go, the rest stays here," Artur planned.

"Why can't I go?" Lucas complained. "Because as you should be aware, Dorugamon and Ryuudamon are both too big to move underground, and they're aerial, they would only get in the way, and same for Firamon," Artur explained.

"I hate when he makes sense," Lucas groaned. "But he is right, we can't go against our leader, that would be a shame for ourselves," Ryuudamon spoke with reason. "Then let's go!" Alex exclaimed, glad Artur wasn't taking the spotlight, AGAIN.

The City, Underground:

Grumblemon looked at where his hammer hit a few hours back. He lifted his hammer for another hit. "LUNAR CLAW!" Lunamon jumped on his head and began to slash.

"Annoying bunny! Get off Grumblemon!" Grumblemon cried out. "Might as well, hit him hard boys!" Lunamon jumped. "BABY SALAMANDER!" Flamon fired at Grumblemon. "LIGHT CLAW!" The dwarf was slashed on the nose by Strabimon.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon made Grumblemon stumble back. Shademon watched warrior of earth's massacre. "Beast Spirit of Earth received, engaging it now," He whispered as the second spirit was shot a Grumblemon.

"Grumblemon digivolve to... Gigasmon!" He turned into a large golem. "What now?" Alex gasped. "Gigasmon, a perfect level digimon known as the Legendary Beast Warrior of Earth," Diana summarized from her 01.

"Let's go! DigiSoul, Charge!" Nick slammed his palm on his IC. "Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon!" The dragon roared.

"Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" The aqua bunny leaped in position.

"Terriermon digivolve to... Galgomon!" The bunny exclaimed. "Lopmon digivolve to... Turuiremon!" The bunny readied her gauntlets.

"Wormmon armor digivolve to... Togemogumon!" The crystalline porcupine appeared.

"Ha! Puny things no beat me! Me Gigasmon! GIGA FIST!" Gigasmon punched Flamedramon on a wall. "CRYSTAL BARRAGE!" Togemogumon fired off crystal shards. "Weak! Puny spiky thing no beat me! GIGA FIST!" Gigasmon attempted to punch Togemogumon.

"CRYSTAL BARRIER!" Togemogumon made a crystal shield to protect himself. "Grr! Shiny wall make me mad!" Gigasmon growled as he unleashed a large barrage of Giga Fists.

"DARK ARCHERY!" Lekismon fired a shadow arrow at at Gigasmon. "GARGO PELLETs!" Galgomon shot a barrage of bullets. "NINJA FIST!" Turuiremon swiftly punched Gigasmon's back.

"V BREATH ARROW!" Veedramon fired a heated laser.

All of the attacks hit. Gigasmon however, came out, unharmed. "Fools! No puny things beat Gigasmon! Gigasmon the strongest!" Gigasmon roared with his bad english. "How can we win?" Danny asked.

"He is the Warrior of Earth, he is playing on his element, we must take him outside," Diana realized. "How?" Nick asked her. "Simple, use his anger for our advantage, Galgomon could devolve to recover speed and a Speed Boost card to a speed him up and out," Nick finished.

Galgomon devolved and began mocking Gigasmon. "Hey boulder head? You know why your english is so bad? Because your nose grew instead of your brain! Big hands! Boulder nose! Stone for brains!" Gigasmon was red in rage.

"Grah! Green bunny makes Gigasmon mad! Me no like green bunny! Me delete it!" Gigasmon began to chase Terriermon as the swift bunny went in the tunnel. "Let's go," Diana called as they rushed up.

The City, The Alley:

The teens were waiting when Terriermon popped out. "Everyone! Stay back! Boulder nose is after me!" He laughed as Gigasmon popped out. "Grr! Me no like bunny!" He began to chase Terriermon.

It looked seriously comic watching the large Gigasmon chasing the cute looking Terriermon.

"Flamon! Strabimon! Now!" Diana exclaimed. They used their signature moves at Gigasmon. She didn't realize her 01 was glowing.

"Flamon digivolve to..." Flamon was covered in fire as a humanoid warrior appeared. "Agnimon!" The warrior cried out.

"Strabimon digivolve to..." Strabimon was engulfed in an extreme bright light as a wolf armored humanoid appeared. "Lobomon!" He exclaimed.

"Awesome, they finally digivolved," Diana gasped in wonder. Danny and Alex lifted their D'Arcs:

"Agnimon, Champion, Demon Man Type, Vaccine, DR NSp NSo.

A Digimon that possesses power over Flame which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. Because its "Digicore" is wrapped in the Spiritual Fire which is called a holy blaze, it is able to freely manipulate flames.

It is an incarnation of the "Firewall" that defends the Net, and is a guardian deity. Because of its easily fired-up personality, it has a soldier-like aspect that practices mental training with yoga exercises, and its way of speaking is somewhat archaic, like a kenpo artist.

In battle, it fights by freely using Oriental martial arts, and accumulates flames at one point of its body with a trick that focuses its spirit, to raise its offensive ability.

Its Special Moves are unleashing a blazing dragon from its flame-clad fist (Burning Salamander), and unleashing a whirlwind kick of flames (Salamander Break)."

"Lobomon, Champion, Warrior Type, Variable, NSp NSo VB.

A Digimon that possesses power over Light which bears the might of one of the legendary Ten Warriors. The lavender parts all over its body are Saint Amethyst, in which holy light is contained.

Due to the holy light, the amethyst retains its extraordinary hardness as long as it keeps its righteous spirit, but the second a negative spirit arises in the possessor, it becomes brittle. It is the possessor of a chivalrous spirit that puts its life on the line for the things it believes in, and hates injustice.

Because Lobomon is taciturn and doesn't really like to concern itself with others, it often has the impression of being cold and unfeeling, but it is actually a kind-hearted warrior.

Its Special Moves are splitting the opponent in two with its "Licht Schwert" light swords (Licht Sieger), and similarly, connecting its two "Licht Schwert" and then cutting the opponent into many pieces (Zwei Sieger)."

"Alright, these two are tough, what do you guys say we let them fight?" Artur proposed and everyone agreed. "Alright! Go!" Diana exclaimed excited. "PYRO DARTS!" Agnimon fired multiple fire balls.

"HOWLING CANNON!" Lobomon fired from his cannon. "Let's do this! BURNING SALAMANDER!" Agnimon's fists were covered in blazes that took the shape of a dragon. Gigasmon took damage.

"Alright! Now use your Shining Burn Slash!" Diana commanded. Lobomon pulled out his light-sabers, the Licht Sieger. Agnimon's fists were covered in fire. "SHINING BURN SLASH!" They fired a combined attack at Gigasmon.

The golem was black with fractal code covering him. The spirits of earth in the front. "Well take those," Agnimon grabbed them as NiseDrimogemon appeared and burst in data. "Now let's store these two here," Diana stored the spirits in her 01(01 digivices can store items).

ShadowWing Dojo, Sensei's Secret Room:

Hiro and Renamon were sitting down, waiting. A Time Shift portal suddenly opened and two beings came out. One was Clockmon and the second was an old man about Hiro's age.

He had a clock designed shirt and old jeans. Multiple wristwatches were on both his arms. He had a bronze colored X-Loader. Black hair with white creeping on the sides. He had black eyes.

"Hiro! How you doing?" The man called. "Fine Greg, I'm fine," Hiro answered. "Good to see ya Renamon!" Clockmon called the fox. "You too Clockmon," Renamon answered shortly.

"Cold as ever ain't ya," Clockmon laughed. "So, what brings you here?" Hiro asked, getting serious. "I got a call from Alice, don't worry, Penmon is fine, her son vanished about a month ago," Greg told Hiro.

"I see, what's his name again?" Hiro asked Greg. "James, the kid is a genius," Greg told him. "Well that's odd, a teen about 14 years old was seen in the DW, he used a 01 like her and is always followed by an Arkadimon and has the same name," Hiro told him.

"Well, and since there isn't such thing as coincidences, I guess she will relax knowing a powerful digimon is protecting him," Greg shrugged, but visibly worried. "Now, tell me, why is Clockmon giving a bunch of teens X-Loaders?" Hiro asked.

"I could ask what is a mysterious Sensei doing when he gives random teens an IC," Greg chuckled softly. "This isn't a joke Greg," Renamon scolded the human.

"I know, I've been busy in my clock shop, Clockmon has been gathering Hunters for me, you know how I always say, time is everything," Greg told him. "Still, Alice will scream you head off and Penmon will rip the rest of you after she discovers what you've been up to," Hiro chuckled.

"Nah, Dean will stop her, and pretty sure Muchomon can hold Penmon back," Greg smirked, remembering her husband and his partner. "Anyway, the new partnered teens are much more than back in the day," Renamon told them.

"Good, because if they're coming back, they will need as many of them as possible," Greg grunted, turning serious. "Don't worry, they won't lose, my grandson is one of them, there's no way they will win," Hiro told Greg.

"Let's hope so," Greg said as Clockmon nodded...


	13. The mysterious 01 user, rise of Spectra

Presenting Sam from YukiRyu93, Espectra from Shinkuso77 and Rachel and Kyle from Canine12. Still accepting OCs. But only D-3 and Digivice users.

The City, Danny's House:

Danny was home, she was watching TV. Lopmon and Terriermon were watching acting like plush toys. "Wow, Terriermon is funny," Terriermon chuckled. "Well, I've always thought the Terriermon in Tamers was like you," Danny commented.

"Hey! When and where did you get a Terriermon and Lopmon plush toys?" The teenager asked her. For he was her twin, Sam.

He's about 5'7'' and still growing. He had Auburn-Brown hair and brown eyes. He was really pale. He wore a dark grey hoodie with a lighter grey hood blue-black almost skinny jeans and white high tops. And a black beannie because his hair, as she knew, was always a only thing that's visible was his fringe falling to the left side of his face to hide scar on his forehead and some hair at the back.

"Found them in a dumpster," Danny lied. When suddenly, "Sam? Who's there? I smell digimon," A Monodramon came out, confused. "Monodramon! I strictly told you not to enter any room when other people were in it!" Sam scolded his partner.

"A digimon? Oh well, Terriermon, Lopmon, you two can cut the act," Danny told them. "Finally! My left ear was itching," Terriermon exclaimed as he scratched said ear. "So, you have two partners? I only have Monodramon," Sam told her.

"Why? Is it so bad? Am I bad? Do you want two digimon?" Monodramon asked innocently. His child-like personality shown. "Do you have any other friends with digimon? Did you ever battle?" Danny asked her twin.

"No, and yes, Monodramon armor evolved to Depthmon and beat a grumpy Seadramon when we first met," Sam answered. "So, want to meet some of my friends?" Danny asked him. "Sure! More friends! Yay!" Monodramon cheered.

The Grove, The Cave:

Danny took Sam to The Cave. Apparently, Artur and Lucas were facing some digimon. So only Alex, Nick, Harrison and Ran were present. "So, who is the new mon?" Sal purred. "Just me, I'm Monodramon, a rookie level small dragon type, with my Beat Knuckle, Crack Bite and Shadow Wing attack, I'm definitely a tough rookie," Monodramon told her innocently.

"Hey guys! What did we miss?" Riku walked in with V and Kai. "Just another D-3 user," Sal smirked. "Alright then, so who is it?" Riku asked. "Just me, I'm Sam, Danny's handsome twin, and my loyal partner Monodramon," Sam introduced himself.

"Hi! Can you guys armor evolve too?" Monodramon asked the InTraining. "Yep," V agreed. "We use the powers of Courage and Friendship, what about you?" Kai asked Monodramon. "Sam says we only have Reliability," Monodramon told them.

As the group kept talking, Danny's D'Arc began to beep. "I thought you said that Artur and Lucas were facing a Biomerge?" Sam asked his sister.

"It's another one," Danny answered. "Show time!" Terriermon cheered. "Let's roll!" Alex took over as they rushed out.

The City, Random Street, Digital Field:

A large wolf looked around, she saw a blur. "DIAMOND STORM!" A Renamon attacked. This one however, had a golden tone on her fur and her gloves were a darker shade of purple than Hiro's Renamon.

"Digimodify! Arresterdramon's Mach Flicker activate!" A 14 year old teen slashed a card. She was fairly tall, with blonde hair and pale green eyes. She wore an Yin-Yang purple shirt and jeans. She looked like a model and most boys would consider her beautiful. She also had yellow/purple boots.

"MACH FLICKER!" Renamon unleashed a barrage of punched at the wolf. "Now Sakura! End the Gururumon(Not Garurumon, Gururumon is a subspecies)!" The teen exclaimed. "Yes Rachel, POWER PAW!" The Renamon called Sakura engulfed her hands in blue blazes as she blasted Gururumon.

"Great job, he was a little tougher than expected," The teen known as Rachel told her partner. "Me too, probably an almost perfect," Sakura told her. "Hey! Who's there?" Alex rushed in as she saw Rachel and Sakura.

"A new tamer?" Alex asked. "Who are you people?" Rachel asked them warily. "I'm Lunamon! This is my partner Alex," Lunamon introduced cheerful as ever. "I'm Sam, the purple dragon is Monodramon," Sam introduced.

"I'm Ran, this is my partner PawnChessmon," Ran introduced her partner. "I'm Danny, these two are Terriermon and Lopmon," Danny introduced.

"The name is Sal, my unsocial partner is Harrison here," Sal introduced herself and her partner.

"I'm Rachel, and this is my partner, Sakura," Rachel introduced. "Renamon huh? Let's see," Danny pulled put her D'Arc:

"Renamon, Rookie, Beast Man Type, Data, NSo NSp.

A Beast Man Digimon which has the appearance of a golden fox. Renamon is a Digimon whose relationship with humans is expressed bluntly, so depending on how it was raised during its time as a Baby, it is said that it can evolve to a Renamon of particularly high intelligence.

As it is always calm, cool, and collected, it is practiced enough that it doesn't lose that composure in any situation.

Its slender, tall appearance excels when compared with other Rookies, and rather than Power Battling, it makes sport of the enemy with various arts that use its speed.

Its Signature Move is a transformation art in which it copies the opponent's appearance and re-covers itself in that texture (Fox Change Void). Its Special Move is throwing sharpened leaves at the opponent (Diamond Storm)."

"That's Sakura alright," Rachel confirmed. As the group began to chat. They didn't notice another teen approaching until he was there.

He was tall. He had red hair and magenta color eyes with fairly built tan body. He wore Blue jacket with a werewolf claw sign and grey t-shirt and jeans. Wearing a Navy blue bandanna with mythological signs. He had a 01 on his left arm. He was 15 and followed by an Agumon.

"So, let's see, Ran, Rachel, Riku, Sam, Danny and Alexis," The teen smirked. "That's them alright," Agumon cheerfully added. "Who are you? How do you know us?" Alex asked cautiously, Lunamon by her side.

"Been watching all of you for some time really, the name is Spectra and you probably recognize Agumon from the show," Spectra smirked. "We're looking for Artur or Terrace, we want to beat them," Agumon told them.

"Agumon! You weren't supposed to say our intentions!" Spectra scolded his partner. "Sorry, I forgot," Agumon told him. "Why them?" Alex asked. "Because they're the strongest, that's why," Spectra told her.

"What about us?" Lunamon asked. "Not half as strong, you may have a partner for as long as Artru but he is the top tamer," Spectra smirked. "Oh yeah? Let's see if you're so tough then, Lunamon!" Alex called her partner.

"Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" The bunny cried out.

"Lekismon, doesn't look or sound tough," Spectra mocked as he pointed his 01 to her:

"Lekismon, Champion, Beast Man Type, Data, DS.

Beast humanoid Digimon wearing a jump phenomenal, to the mercy of opponents with a breakaway movement.

As phases of the moon, doing character elusive, but its appearance is a mysterious somewhere.

And threw a naught with the hypnotic effect which is generated from the "Moon Globe" of both hands, put off the enemy as "Moon Night Bomb", and extracting and shooting arrows of beautiful ice from the projection of the back Its Special Move, "Tear Arrow". In addition, the leap high in the sky, let out a dive kick "Moon Knight kick" is also powerful."

"Oh yeah? Bring it!" Alex challenged. "Agumon evolving now would be a waste of power, operation Battle Ax!" Spectra ordered. "Right!" Agumon rushed at Lekismon.

The bunny jumped as she created multiple ice arrows in mid-air. "TEAR ARROW!" Lekismon unleashed a barrage of ice arrows. "PEPPER PREATH!" Agumon melted the arrows easily. "Sorry, but this is game over, SHARP CLAW!" Agumon jumped to slash Lekismon.

"Oh no you don't, HYDRO FIST!" Lekismon's fists were covered in swirling water as she punched Agumon. "BATTLE HAWK!" Agumon pulled out a battle ax as the blade blocked the attack.

"How?!" Alex exclaimed as the two digimon landed. "Simple, Battle Hawk is an ax made of chrome Digizoid, a punch from a wet rabbit won't even dent it," Spectra told her.

"Oh yeah? What about a hammer? Digimodify! Zudomon's Thor's Hammer activate!" Alex slashed the card as a large forge-hammer appeared on Lekismon's right hand. "BATTLE HAWK!" Agumon swung his ax.

"THOR'S HAMMER!" Lekismon countered as the blades clashed. "PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon fired a fireball at close range. "Argh!" Lekismon was thrown backwards slightly, enough to make the Battle Hawk surpass Thor's Hammer.

"Ha!" Spectra smirked as Lekismon fell on the ground and devolved. "Lunamon!" Alex called her injured partner.

"Now, I got to find the strongest tamer and hunter," Spectra turned as he walked away. The teens glaring at him.

The City, Greg's Clock Shop:

Greg was fixing clocks as Clockmon came in. "Hey, so, any new hunters?" Greg asked the clock. "That's what I was going to ask you, I was thinking Kyle should become one, I've found him the perfect partner," Clockmon told the elder man.

"Oh well, since I was the first hunter, might as well give him an X-Loader, just don't tell him about our partnership," Greg instructed his partner. "Alright," Clockmon agreed as he walked away.

The City, School:

A teen was walking down the hall. He had dirty blonde with brown eyes. He wore an orange shirt with a lion design and jeans. He had freckles on his face. He had a clock on his right arm and was what girls would consider charming. He was 15.

Suddenly, DigiQuartz flashed around him as he saw a large bunny silhouette with glowing yellow eyes. "Hey!" The teen began to chase the rabbit. After a few minutes running, he saw the rabbit jump trough a portal.

"To an adventure," The teen muttered as he hopped after the rabbit.

DigiQuartz, The City, School Roof:

As he ran in, he saw the rabbit and Clockmon looking at him. The rabbit was now red with blue details, he had nine tails. "Digimon? DigiQuartz?" He looked around. "Yes and yes, but don't worry, the real Quartzmon is a nice but elusive fellow," Clockmon calmed him.

"So, you want to invite me to join The Hunt? And the rabbit is my partner?" The teen guessed. "Quite right Kyle, quite right," Clockmon chuckled, remembering that's how his partner reacted when they first met and how Sorcerymon offered him the X-Loader(I might make the original users of each Digivice in a fanfic in the future, tell me in the commentaries if I should or not).

"How do you know my name?" The teen known as Kyle asked Clockmon. "You really think we would ask you to join The Hunt if we didn't knew at least some stuff about you first?" Elecmon asked.

"So, where is my X-Loader and the rulebook?" Kyle asked as Clockmon pulled out said things. When he touched the X-Loader, it became orange. "Good luck," Clockmon told them before vanishing...

And to the new OCs' profiles:

Creator: Canine12

Name: Kyle

Personality: He is a flirt but mostly flirt with Kazuki. He very outgoing and optimist. He is cheerful, friendly, kindhearted, and always there to help out anyone. He likes to crack jokes even if it is not funny but he is serious and tough when the situation calls for it.

Appearance: He is dirty blonde with brown eyes. He wears an orange shirt with a lion design and jeans. He has freckles on his face.

Age: 16

Partner: Leomon also called Leo

Evolution Path: Punimon-Tsunomon-Elecmon-Leomon-GrapLeomon-BanchoLeomon

Partner Personality: Honorable. He never attacks digimon weaker than him and is extremely loyal. He hates any kind of dishonor and cowardice.

Story: He live with his grandpa.

Wishes: To be professional fighter, to protect others from harm

Digivice: X Loader

Digivice Color: Orange with black details

Extra: He is Greg's grandson.

Creator: Canine12

Name: Rachel

Personality: She hates snobs, jocks and jerks. She can be very aggressive to people who anger them. She is fairly cold to her enemies and extremely loyal to her friends.

Appearance: She is fairly tall, with blonde hair and pale green eyes. She wears an Yin-Yang purple shirt and jeans. She looks like a model and most boys call her beautiful. She also has yellow/purple boots.

Age: 14

Equipment: Iphone, digimon cards

Partner: Sakura the Renamon

Evolution: Viximon-Renamon-Kyubimon-Taomon-Sakuyamon

Partner Personality: Sakura is very polite. She always protects Rachel as her number 1 priority and is fairly data-thirsty, wanting to be the strongest digimon.

Story: Her parents is always busy and she is rich. She live in a mansion and she mostly look after by her butler. She go to a good private school and get good grades. She met James in the park when she was five.

Wishes: to be strong enough to protect everyone she cares about and to be a great dancer

Digivice: D-Arc

Digivice color:White with yellow ring, buttons and strap.

Extra: She play the piano and violin. She is a dancer and good at gymnastic. She is childhood friend of James

Creator: YukiRyu 93

Name:Samuel ''Sam'' Brown

Personality: He'a a hothead that sometimes can be very oblivious to the things that happen around him just beacause he is so focused on being the center of attention . But in reality he's really smart, much more than he looks and acts anyway ...

Appearence: He's about 5'7'' and still growing. He has Auburn-Brown hair and Brown eyes. He's really pale . He wears a dark grey hoodie with a lighter grey hood blue-black almost skinny jeans and white high tops...And a black beannie because his hair is always a mess .The only thing that's visible is his fringe falling to the left side of his face to hide scar on his forehead and some hair at the back...

Age:14

Equipment:White Iphone 4s and a blue 3DS XL With Pokemon X and Y

Partner:Monodramon

Evolution Path:Hopmon-Monodramon-Strikedramon-Cyberdramon-Justimon -/w Digiegg of Reliability: Depthmon.

Partner Personality:He's a really sweet and curious creature like a little child but it's always ready when it's fighting time which does nothing to prepare anyone for the senseless , mindless , bloodthirsty beast he becomes when he reaches ultimate level , although he would never hurt his partner and his friends...

Story: He's Danny's twin brother , also coming from England due to an exchange program . They live with their mother's sister and her husband who is surprisingly their fathers second cousin...

Wishes: He wishes to become a top chef and open his own restaurant in America...

Digivice:D3.

Digivice colour: White with purple grips and yellow markings...

Extra stuff: He's taking extra cooking classe for teens...

Favourite species : DR NSp VB

Creator: Shinkuso77

Name: Spectra Brave

Personality: He is smart but likes to doubt himself and often quiet but usually he is such a kind and warm hearted person until one accident happens.. Sometimes he likes to deceive person to know a whole new truth or hidden truths. He has a calm personality. He always acts alone and battle with his digimon when needed.

Appearance: Tall, He has red hair and magenta color eyes with fairly built tan body. Likes to wear Blue jacket with a werewolf claw sign and likes to wear grey t-shirt and jeans. Wearing a Navy blue bandanna with mythological signs.

Age: 15

Equipment: I-Pad and a weird watch he modify himself that has data of all tamers, digidestined etc.

Partner: Agumon.

Evolutionary Line: Koromon-Agumon-Greymon- MetalGreymon-WarGreymon-VictoryGreymon

Partner's Personality: He is the opposite of his master always act cheerful and playful but he is also obey and loyal to his master's command. He also has a talkative attitude but sometimes gives useful information.

Story: Spectra lives in France and is called by the 1000 IQ field detective in such a young age but he was neglected by his parents who are very rich after his brother died he becomes more distant with his friends. He likes to play sports like archery or chess.

Wishes: He wish to have a normal family and sometimes want to make people suffer and despair.

Digivice: V-Tamer(01)

Digivice Color: Orange with silver stripes

Extra Stuff: Nothing

Favorite Species: DR


	14. Quick warning

Sorry for not posting in a while, school is giving me some problems. Also, I'm still accepting OCs, but only with a single digimon and using a D-3 or Digivice. Keep in mind the DigiEggs of Reliability, Courage and Friendship were already taken and the digimon partners from 02 are NOT the only ones capable of armor evolution. Normal digivices aren't useless either, their light powers will be needed in the future, I'm taking at least 2 more of each Digivice listed above. And soon Shademon's and DemiDevimon's master will be announced, he is one heck of a X Bloodsucker!


	15. New Chosen and 01 Users, rise of Greymon

Presenting Ryan from Canine12, Dana and Alexander/Zander from Fandom King and Runo from Shinkuso77. Only accepting D-3 users and average Digivice users. And ONLY 1 digimon for each of them.

DigiQuartz, The City, Random Street:

Kazuki and Tyler were walking in DigiQuartz. "Nothing yet?" Kazuki asked Ryouga as he leapt through buildings. "No digimon yet," He answered shortly. "So, when do you think we can find a digimon?" Tyler asked the older girl.

"Don't worry, they're probably asleep or something," Kazuki answered. "Anyway, where should we search? I can't detect any other digimon than Strabs over there," Coronamon asked Tyler. "Hey! The name is Ryouga!" Ryouga growled.

"Chill, it's just a joke," Tyler informed the digimon. "Anyway, we should try somewhere else," Kazuki sighed, disappointed in being unable to find any digimon. "Yeah, I've hoped we could find something," Tyler groaned.

"Don't worry, we will find something," Kazuki attempted to cheer her friend up. "Still, who could have captured all the digimon from this area?" Ryouga wondered. "Terrace and Leon wouldn't, Terrace only wants aggressive digimon and Leon is out of town with Diana," Kazuki informed them.

"Yeah, so there is probably a new hunter or something," Tyler guessed. "Then who? It isn't like Clockmon would randomly give X-Loaders," Kazuki presumed. Tyler, Coronamon and Ryouga just looked at her in disbelief.

"What? Oh..." She remembered the TV Show. "So maybe he does," Ryouga groaned. "Anyway, let's keep going," Tyler reminded her as they kept walking...

The City, Game Convention, Digital Field:

"Alright! Now!" Artur exclaimed. He was with Danny and Sam, they were facing a Tuskmon. "Right! Monodramon digivolve to... Strikedramon!" The childish dragon evolved. "Let's show him!" Artur ordered as he slashed a card.

"DIVINE ATONEMENT!" The twins used Susanoomon's devastating attack. "GARGO PELLETS!" Galgomon fired lasers. "NINJA FIST!" Turuiremon hit Tuskmon's back. "STRIKE FANG!" Strikedramon was engulfed in blue fire as he headbutted Tuskmon.

The dinosaur looked back as he saw something. "SLAMMING TUSK!" He charged at a teen. She was tall with p blonde black hair. She wore a Magenta custom shirt with purple jeans and pink jacket with a wind sign on her back. She was 14. A BlackGatomon was in front of her, injured.

"BLUE FLARE BREATH!" Blue saved the duo by burning Tuskmon. "Wow," The teen gasped. "Who is this big guy?" BlackGatomon wondered, interested. "Are you two alright?" Blue asked them.

"With you here, yes," BlackGatomon climbed on his shoulder as she purred. "Melody! We still have to treat your tail," The teen called. "Alright," The BlackGatomon called Melody went down carefully. Her tail was obviously hurt.

"Runo?" Artur asked as he recognized the teen. "Artur! Is the Coredramon your partner?" The teen called Runo asked as she but something around Melody's tail. "Both of them," Green confirmed.

"We can explain at The Cave, you coming?" Artur asked. "Sure, it's good to meet others with partners," Runo agreed. "Blue, Green, devolve," Artur called them as they devolved in a flash. "How did they..." Turuiremon began.

"Devolve so fast?" Danny finished. "Took some time to learn but, we did it," Blue answered. "So, this is your rookie level," Melody purred as she went to Blue's side with a strange look on her face. "Yes it is M'Lady," Blue answered.

"So, he is the Dragon in Shining Armor?" Runo asked Artur. "Blue, yes, Green, far from it," Artur told her. "How many digimon did you defeat? I only beat 7," Melody told Blue. "The number is fairly big, but I had my twin's help as well as Artur's," Blue answered with real modesty and humbleness.

"Hey, I beat my enemies with only my machineguns!" Galgomon bragged. "You always had me distracting the guy with Ninja Fist, don't mind him, he likes attention," Turuiremon told Melody. "Anyway, how's Alex and Tyler?" Runo asked Artur.

"Both fine, Alex has a D'Arc like me and Tyler has a X-Loader," Artur told her. "I have a 01, do you know anyone else with one?" Runo asked. "There's Diana, she has an Agnimon and Lobomon, this guy called James with an Arkadimon, never seen the guy and he seems to live in the DW and Dana, we met her yesterday, Siesarmon is the most pessimistic digimon in existence," Artur told her of the new girl.

"I heard that!" Said digimon roared as he was joined by a 15 year old, Dana. She had hair a shade darker than Harrison's and warm gold eyes. Her skin was the same shade as Harrison's and she could be Harrison's twin sister. Her hair is in a fishtail braid. Dana wore black flats with black leggings that go to mid-calf under a ruffled magenta skirt. She also wore a black tank top under a pastel pink v-neck tee that has the crest of love on the front and a necklace of the crest of friendship.

"Meet my old friend, Dana, this is Runo," Artur introduced. "Pleasure to meet you," Dana shook hands with Runo. "So, we meet again," Siesarmon growled. "We sure do Kitty," Green smirked. Earning a glare from everybody.

"We are heading to The Cave, want to come?" Artur invited. "Sure," Dana agreed. Melody was talking to the other digimon and kept giving 'the look' to Blue. That's when none other than Spectra showed up with Agumon by his side.

"Spectra? What are you doing here?" Runo asked her friend. "Runo? No matter, I came to challenge the Top Tamer," Spectra smirked. "What's this all about?" Runo asked. "Simple my old friend, since I'm the top 01 user, I'm challenging the top user of each device, I still can't track down the Hunter so I came to challenge him," Spectra explained.

"First off, you're not the top 01 user, James and Arkadimon are, second, which of the twins will kick Agumon's butt?" Artur smirked. "Well, second off, I'am the top, second you can have them both in battle," Spectra told him.

"Good luck Blue!" Melody purred. "Alright?" Blue agreed confused. "Alright, butt kicking time!" Agumon cheered. Spectra gave a smirk at them. "By the way, since you have two digimon meet my friend, Zander!" Spectra called.

A 16 year old followed by a Swimmon appeared. Zander had average height and had golden eyes, he had a natural tan and had black almost purple hair. He wore dark gray skinny jeans, a white button up shirt over a black v-neck tee. He also wore black Vans. A Digivice strapped on his pants.

"No way! Zander? What are you doing with this creep?" Dana questioned her brother. "Sorry sis, but this guy offered me some chance to do what I like, killing," Zander smirked, showing his sadistic-ness to them.

"So, a fish out of the water and a wingless yellow dragon-wannabe, bring it," Green growled, mocking the fact, Agumon was a ME, VB and NSp, but NOT a DR(Only the 2006 version is). "Oh yeah?! How about we kick your butt?!" Agumon retorted.

"So, I just hit a soft spot," Green grinned. "Agumon! Now!" Spectra transfered the strategy to the dinosaur. "Right! PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon fired a fireball. "BABY FLAME!" Green blocked without effort.

"BRINE PISTOL!" Swimmon hovered as he attacked Blue. "G SHRUGGEN!" Blue countered. "Swimmon digivolve to... Tylomon!" The shark fell on the nearby lake. "Digimodify! Surfymon's Lightning Cutter activate!" Artur slashed.

As the mega level's surf board appeared, Blue hopped on it. "LIGHTNING CUTTER!" Blue used the board as he slash at Tylomon. "TERROR PLANKTON!" Tylomon made a powerful wave. "Digimodfy! ZERO ARMS: Grani Activate!" Artur slashed.

The surf board was replaced by a mecha dragon/bird thing. "YUGGOTH BLASTER!" Grani fired the bio virus. "Argh! SHARP FIN!" Tylomon barely stood as he launched himself at Blue. "G SHRUGGEN/YUGGOTH BLASTER!" Blue and Grani fired, Swimmon fell injured.

"Now!" Spectra commanded. He was getting frustrated, Green was far stronger than Agumon and the PureBlood dragon didn't even evolve yet. "Sorry DR Wannabe! But game over, G SHRUGGEN!" Green blasted Agumon.

Blue joined them. "Grr, I can't lose, Spectra is counting on me!" Agumon growled as he stood up. "DR Wannabe is going down," Green growled. "C'mon! Agumon show them what you got!" Spectra ordered.

"Spectra, I won't lose!" Agumon roared as he began to glow. "He is, digivolving," Artur realized. "Agumon digivolve to..." Agumon gigantically before he took a newer shape. "Greymon!" This Greymon was the size of the one Tai and Kari met when little.

"Whoa, now that's big," Melody gasped. "Hey Danny, I thought you said Godzilla didn't exist," Galgomon joked. "Galgomon! Not the time!" Turuiremon scolded her brother. "Yep, they're dead, he is going to roast them and then us," Siesarmon muttered.

"Hey Sam, why I'm not so big?" Monodramon asked his partner. "Because you ain't Godzilla with orange and helmet," Sam answered.

The City, Somewhere else:

A 11 year old crossed the streets. He wore glasses. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He also wore a white shirt, red jacket and jeans.

He had a Digivice strapped on his jacket and a Kudamon around his neck. "C'mon!" He exclaimed as he saw Greymon.

The City, Ran's House:

Ran and PawnChessmon also saw Greymon. "Let's go!" Ran and PawnChessmon rushed out.

The Grove, The Cave:

Alex, Riku, Nick, Sam, Diana, Daniel and Harrison heard the roar and walked out. They saw Greymon. "Trouble, c'mon!" Daniel took lead as they rushed.

The City, Shadowing Dojo:

Hiro, Renamon, Sasuke and Falcomon saw Greymon from a window. "Let's go!" Sasuke rushed. Hiro and Renamon stayed, "They can handle it," Hiro muttered.

The City, Random Street:

Greymon towered above them. "About time Greymon, now let's end this!" Spectra ordered. "Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue/Green)!" The twins exclaimed, they were considerably smaller than the now DR.

Runo, Dana and the human twins just gasped. "How are they going to beat that?" Galgomon wondered out loud.

The City, Tall Building Roof:

James watched the soon to be clash. "This will be interesting," He told Arkadimon, the demon simply nodded.

The City, Other Random Street:

Tyler and Kazuki saw Greymon and began to run.

The City, Building's Roof:

Kyle and Elecmon saw Greymon. Now he is going to be an interesting hunt," Elecmon told Kyle. They rushed down the rooftop.

Then City, Random Street:

As the entire group reached Artur and the others they were stunned. "Alright, let's battle already," Spectra smirked. "Bring it on!" Artur exclaimed as the 3 DR clashed...

Creator: Fandom King

Name: Dana Deimos

Age: 15

Personality: Dana is a very motherly person. She's one of the only people Harrison shows emotion to. The other is his boyfriend Alexander Deimos. To anger Dana is like trying to wake a snorlax up. There is only one way to do it, hurt or insult her family and friends. If she's insulted she'll roll her eyes. But when she does get angry, she's a very angry mother bear, with aposable thumbs and very sharp knives. Harrison calls this 'Dark Dana'. But if you need a friend, she'll be a true one.

Appearance: She has hair a shade darker than Harrison's and warm gold eyes. Her skin is the same shade as Harrison's. She could be Harrison's twin sister. Her hair is in a fishtail braid. Dana usually wears black flats with black leggings that go to mid-calf under a ruffled magenta skirt. She also wears a black tank top under a pastel pink v-neck tee that has the crest of love on the front and a necklace of the crest of friendship.

Equipment: Her wallet, iPod touch, and one inch knives in thigh straps.

Partner: Seasarmon

Evolution Path: Paomon Labramon Seasarmon Cerberusmon AncientSphinxmon

Partner Personality: Even though he's a Holy Beast Digimon, Seasarmon is dark and bitter. He is most likely the most pessimistic digimon in existence. But, he is very knowledgeable and willing to help Dana and Harrison. He doesn't trust Alexander very much.

Much like Zander's story, she was abused after their dad died. When she was eleven she ran away with Zander's help. She went to her half brother's,Greyson Deimos, house, who called CPS on Dana's mom. Dana got to stay with Greyson while Zander went into foster care. Two years later, Greyson and his new wife Jean adopted Harrison. And the next month Zander became their neighbor.

Wishes: Dana wants to be like Sora from Adventure.

Digivice: 01

Digivice Colour: Black with gold accents.

Extra Stuff: Dances ballet and only has Hungarian Dance Number Five, In the Hall of the Mountain King, and A True True Friend.  
-

Creator: Shinkuso77

Name: Tatsunagi Runo

Nickname: Runo or tsuna

Personality: She is smart and caring for her friends. She always fight gracefully but sometimes she likes to fight alone. She always keeps track of her work though and look targets that is suitable to her advantage.

Age : 15

Partner: Melody the black gatomon.

Evolutionary Line: Nyaromon-Salamon-Black Gatomon-Lady Devimon-Minervamon-Mervamon

Partners Personality: She always like to seduce person not like her partner who is kind enough to let her opponent off. She always gives off a crazy idea but sometimes it works and can stay in her champion form.

Story: She lives in America and a childhood friend of Spectra and one time she met Artur in a comic convention. She excel in every studies that she made. She lives like a princess with her rich parents but always felt alone until spectra came.

Appearance: She is tall and blonde black hair girl who likes to wear Magenta custom shirt with purple jeans and pink jacket with a wind sign on her back.

Equipment: I phone 4S with a digitalize music and violin player she made herself.

Digivice: V-Tamer(01)

Color: Purple with red stripes

Wishes: wanted to be the greatest violin and fashion designer in the whole world.

Extra: She plays violin sometimes in a tight position she plays violin to win and her music is the best.

Favourite Species: likes all of them  
-

Creator: Fandom King

Name: Alexander Deimos

Personality: Alexander is what most would call a psychopath. He is also a total sadist. Everyone hopes he's joking when he says he is going to kill you. He is a complete joker and loves to prank people, but sometimes they get a little mean and embarrassing. But he is a good person at heart.

Appearance: Zander is average height and has golden eyes, is naturally tan and has black almost purple hair. He usually wears dark gray skinny jeans, a white button up shirt over a black v-neck tee. He always wears black Vans.

Age: 16

Equipment: Nokia Lumia 521 a small black journal and mechanical pencils.

Partner: Swimmon

Evolution Path: Swimmon-Tylomon-Whamon-Neptunemon

Partner Personality: Swimmon doubts himself and wants to make Zander proud of him. He doesn't insult people directly, instead he uses sarcasm. He is very critical of others and isn't a people person. He loves to battle and likes to use misdirection as his main tactic.

Story: When Alexander was young his dad died in a car crash while Alexander survived. His mom hated him, she blamed Zander for his dad's death and ruining her life. She abused him mentally, emotionally and when he was older. This caused Zander to have serious trust issues, especially towards females. When he met his partners he learned not everyone is mean. Eventually CPS found out and he was adopted by a nice gay couple. About a month after he was adopted, he moved next door to his sister, Dana, his half brother, Greyson, Greyson's wife, Jean, and Greyson's adopted son Harrison Williams, whom he started dating six months later.

Wishes: He wants to be recognized as the good person he is.

Digivice: V-Tamer

Digivice Color: Dark purple and pastel pink

Extra stuff: He's gay and was abused when he was young so he has trust issues.

Favorite Species: VB NSo

Creator: Canine12

Name: Ryan

Personality: He is mature for his age, respectful, reliable, and responsible. He has a lot of wisdom beyond his age.

Appearance: He wears glasses. He has blue eyes and brown hair. He wears a white shirt, red jacket and jeans.

Age: 11

Partner: Kudamon(2006)

Evolution Path: Pafumon-Kyaromon-Kudamon-Reppamon-Chirinmon-Kentaurosmon

Partner Personality: Wise, Kudamon has a great amount of Knowledge about the DW and is very loyal. He prefers to rationalize and argue instead of fighting.

Story: He live with his adoptive parents in an apartment. He was a normal kid until Kudamon came alone.

Digivice: Digivice

Digivice Color: silver


	16. 3 More Chosens, fall of Greymon

Presenting Brendan from Canine12, Aori from YukiRyu and Henry from myself.

Note, D-3, Digivice and D-Cyber users are needed.

The DigiEggs of Love, Sincerity, Courage, Friendship, Courage, Light and Reliability are already taken.

Take in mind only OCs with a single partner are accepted. Really need more JT, DS and ME partners. And for those confused or curious, 01 users keep their partners in the newest level they've achieved.

The City, Someone's house:

A teen was seen on his computer. He was a little short and skinny. He wore a gear styled shirt and jeans with a lab coat. He also had multiple equipments on his belt. He also had glasses with some weird equipment attached to it. He was 14 and had a Digivice strapped on his lab-coat's front pocket, a Hagurumon hovered by his side.

"Hey Henry, I think you should see this," Hagurumon called his partner. "What?" The teen called Henry looked at his partner. "There is a gigantical Greymon outside facing two Coredramon, each a different color," Hagurumon told him.

"What!?" Henry rushed to the window to see the battle. "Let's go!" Henry and Hagurumon rushed to the rooftop as the teen pulled out his Digivice.

"Hagurumon digivolve to..." The gear digimon began to glow as the transformation finished the champion beeped. "Mechanorimon(Thought I would use Guardromon? Please, I'm not cliche and besides, Mechanorimon is way more useful)!" The mecha exclaimed.

"Right!" Henry agreed as he hopped in Mechanorimon's cockpit. "As Americans say, up and away!" Mechanorimon beeped as he began to fly.

The City, somebody else' spouse:

A Poromon called a 12 year old teen. He had a camera around his neck. With brown hair and eyes, he wore an eagle styled shirt and jeans. He had a D-3 on his pocket.

"What now Poromon?" The teen asked. "Trouble," Poromon answered. "Then let's roll," The teen decided as Poromon began to glow. "Poromon digivolve to... Byomon!" The pink bird exclaimed.

"Ready?" The teen asked as they went on the rooftop. "I'm ready Brendan!" Byomon agreed. "Digi Armor Energize!" The teen called Brendan lifted his D-3. "Byomon armor digivolve to..." Byomon was with the DigiEgg of Sincerity as leaves covered them. "Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!" The ninja exclaimed.

"Let's fly!" Brendan cheered as Shurimon's shrunkens began to spin and they flew towards Greymon.

The City, Street where Greymon is:

"Digimodify! ChaosDukemon's Chaos Shot activate!" Artur slashed his most used card. Gorgon managed to block a vicious Nova Blast from Greymon. "CHAOS SHOT!" The PureBlood Dragon Twins unleashed the corrosive dark powers within Gorgon all at once.

"Smart, using Gorgon to block the attack and counter fire right after, you have some skill," Spectra commented. "NOVA BLAST!" Greymon fired again. The twins dodged.

"TWIN BEAM!" Mechanorimon fired at Greymon. "What? Another digimon?" Runo gasped. "Looks like it," Melody agreed. "SNAKE ARMS!" Mechanorimon grabbed Greymon. "Greymon!" Spectra launched a strategy.

"Right! NOVA FLAME!" Greymon threw Mechanorimon on the ground as he released a fire stream. Hagurumon and Henry were on the ground. "Henry?" Artur called his best friend. "Artur? Let me guess, the Coredramon are yours," Henry answered and asked.

"SHRUNKEN!" Shurimon fired as Brendan reached them. "More chosen? So, is Greymon a good or bad guy?" Brendan asked. "A little of both actually," Riku answered. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon made Greymon be sucked in the ground.

"Terrace!" Artur greeted his rival. "Long time no see, so, can I catch the Rex?" Terrace smirked. "He is partnered," Kazuki informed him. "SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!" Elecmon appeared as he fired a thunderbolt.

"How many partnered people are out there?!" Zander asked annoyed. "Alright! Elecmon! Shinka!" Kyle rushed to them. "Elecmon! Shinka!" Elecmon agreed as his body burst in data and a new one was formed. "Leomon!" Elecmon's new form roared.

"So, this will be interesting, alright! All of you against Greymon and Tylomon!" Spectra challenged. "Right! Swimmon!" Zander ordered his partner. "Right! Swimmon digivolve to... Tylomon!" The shark was on the water.

"This will be fun," Greymon growled as he came out of the hole, his huge size making him more menacing. "So, teamwork?" Kazuki invited the newcomers. "Sounds good," Shurimon and Kyle agreed.

"Big lizard and overgrown fish are on the menu!" Galgomon cheered. "Hey Sam! Is that food?" Monodramon asked his partner. "No Monodramon, just a joke," Sam answered. "Leomon! Time for a boost!" Kyle ordered his partner.

"Right!" Leomon agreed. "Digifusion! Leomon! Gargoylemon! Digifuse!" Kyle pulled the powerful digimon. Leomon received Gargoylemon's helmet and wings. The crucifix and circle appeared on his now armored arms. "Fusion Up! Leomon Angel Mode(AM)!" Leomon exclaimed.

"Agnimon! Lobomon! Here's the plan!" Diana sent the commands to her partners. "Alright! Everyone! DigiSoul on!" Sasuke exclaimed as Nick and Daniel had their digisoul ready. "DigiSoul, Charge!" They simultaneously exclaimed.

"Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon!" The V dragon roared. "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!" The angel flapped his wings.

"Monodramon! Digi Armor Energize!" Sam pulled his D-3. "Monodramon armor digivolve to..." Monodramon and the DigiEgg of Reliability were covered in water as a merman dragon digimon in a diver suit came out. "Divermon! Diver of Reliability!" The diver leaped on the water.

"Digi Armor Energize!" Riku pulled her D-3. "Veemon armor digivolve to... Lightdramon! The Storm of Friendship!" The dragon/wolf howled. "Wormmon armor digivolve to... Shadramon! The Inferno of Courage!" The fiery bug buzzed.

"Hagurumon digivolve to... Mechanorimon!" The mech evolved. "PawnChessmon digivolve to... KnightChessmon!" The black chess piece appeared.

"Digimodify! Evolution Activate!" Alex and Rachel slashed. "Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" The aqua bunny leapt on a nearby building. "Renamon digivolve to... Kyubimon!" The kitsune leapt on another building.

As the rest digivolved or fused. Ryouga fused with Stingmon and Wizarmon with Devidramon. Firamon was fused with Ankylomon.

Lekismon froze part of the lake for her to hop in. Divermon already dove in. "Alright! Bring the pain!" Sam cheered. "Where do I get it?" Diver on asked confused. "Just treat the shark like you treated Seadramon," Sam sighed.

"Oh, okey dokey!" Diver on answered. "TWIN FLARE BREATH!" The twins combined their Flare Breaths in a deep crimson one. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon added his white flames in the mix.

"MAGICAL TWIN FLARE!" The trio exclaimed. The attack did some severe damage to Greymon. "Now!" Danny exclaimed. "DUN DUN UPPER/NINJA FIST!" The rabbit twins gave powerful uppercuts on Greymon's chin.

"Spectra, I can't handle all of them at once," Greymon growled. "So, you can be outmatched?" Spectra smirked as Agnimon and Lobomon gave a Shining Burn Slash. "Guess so," Greymon answered, making Spectra sweat drop.

"Then burn them all," Spectra ordered. "NOVA FLAME!" Greymon released pure hellfire at them. "MAGICAL GAME!" Wizarmon made a shield. "Digimodify! Gallantmon's Shield of Just Activate!" Artur slashed as Aegis(Gallantmon's shield) appeared for Blue and Green.

"SHIELD OF JUST!" The twins fired full force. "Argh!" Agumon crashed on the ground.

The City, the roof where James and Arkadimon are:

"So, it's over," James smirked to Arkadimon. The bewitching beast type simply growled. "I know, let's go back," James agreed to Arkadimon's unknown words as the demon ripped thin air as a portal appeared and they went through.

The City, Street where Greymon was:

"Why Spectra? Why did you even attack us?" Runo questioned her friend. Back at the lake, Divermon and the other aquatic digimon finished off Tylomon as Swimmon crashed by Zander.

"Zander! How could you!" Dana and Harrison exclaimed. "I knew he was trouble ever since I first saw him," Siesarmon growled angrily. "I always thought he would hold back his social path ness in the end, guess I was wrong," Sal growled.

"You know each other?" Leon asked them. "Yeah, it's kind of complicated though," Dana told him. "Let me summarize it, Zander is technically Dana's brother, they were orphans and Zander became her neighbor, since Dana's adoptive family is my biological one, so yeah, were related in a way," Harrison told most of the truth.

"Oh well, let's just say the chance of killing millions of creatures without anybody stopping me was very interesting," Zander smirked. "To kill innocents instead of stay with their friends, that's unforgivable!" GinRyuumon roared.

"So what? C'mon Zander, we have stuff to do," Spectra called as Agumon rushed to his side. "'Till the next brawl!" Agumon called to the heroes. "Weird fellow," Leon commented. "At least we have a worthy foe to face," Wizarmon growled.

DW, NSo Plane, ONI Terrains:

A teen walked on a large wasteland, an Impmon by her side. She was 15 and had dark brown hair in a ponytail and dark grey eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt showing one shoulder with a black tank top underneath, jean shorts, black socks that reach mid-thigh and purple ankle boots with many straps around the ankle. She's a little bit on the shorter side.

"Hey Aori, how much farther?" Impmon smirked. "If you ask one more time I will personally make you wish you were never hatched," The teen called Aori growled. "Ah c'mon! Lighten up! Lord Devimon told us we only had to get the so called 'Egg of light' and get it over with," Impmon told her.

"You do realize the DigiEgg of Light is in the middle of a gigantic temple where one of the most fearsome mega in this plane is also sealed," Aori growled. "What's with the growling? Where is my gentle and dark humorous partner?" Impmon tried again.

"Maybe I can be of help," James appeared with Arkadimon by his side. "James, welcome back," Aori greeted the younger teen. "Well, Devimon told me about you going where one of the most dangerous mega digimon in the plane reside," James answered.

"How ya dong Ark?" Impmon called the silent demon. "Grrrr," Arkadimon answered angrily. "Chill, no need to growl, wait, you only growl!" Impmon laughed as Arkadimon glared at him with evil thoughts.

"No, you're not slowly ripping Impmon apart as you boil him in a volcano," James scolded his parter. Arkadimon let out a grunt. "Wait, how did you knew what he was thinking?" Aori asked James.

"Simple, he is easy to read, especially with all the datathirstiness," James smirked. "Wait, datathirstiness? I've thought Arkadimon just liked to fight," Aori told James as she eyed his partner.

"That too, anything related to destroying he considers fun," James informed her. "Whoa, how did up you befriend him then?" Aori asked. "That's a long story(That I'm putting as a special chapter)," James told her.

"We have time," Impmon told him. "Fine, here it is(Read the special chapter)..." James began. By the time he was done, they've reached a large temple. "The Titanic Seal of Eternal Destruction, Arkadimon! Here is your paradise," Impmon whistled.

Arkadimon eyed him again as James looked at Impmon worried. "Arkadimon, no, Impmon, stop annoying him," James told the digimon. "What was he thinking?" Aori asked. "Trust me, in the Sovereign and Yggdrasil's godly words, you DON'T EVER want to know," James told her.

"Is it as bad as you make it sound?" Aori gulped. "Way worse," James answered. "PUMMEL WHACK!" Suddenly, a Ogremon, followed by a Fugamon and a Hyogamon. "Ready Impmon?" Aori lifted her D-3, it had dark purple handles.

"Right," Impmon nodded before performing digivolution, 02 style. "Impmon digivolve to..." Impmon was zoomed in and out as a white demon/vampire with the mark of evil engraved on his chest appeared. "IceDevimon!" The ice demon chuckled.

"Arkadimon, operation ONI Champ X3!" James ordered as he transferred the information directly on Arkadimon's head. "This shall be fun," IceDevimon smirked as they charged at the ONI...

New OCs:

Creator: Canine12

Name: Brendan Edward

Personality: He is a free spirit who is sincere, easygoing, caring, loyal, laid back, and generous. He can be a bit of a scatterbrain but he is really a good person. He is open mind and the type of person who go with the flow but don't be fool when someone hurt his friends or family he became someone different more fierce. When he fighting to protect others he become more serious and determined.

Wishes: to protect the peace and the people, to be top photographer/pilot, to be a famous movie

Appearance: He has a camera around his neck. With brown hair and eyes, he wears a eagle shirt and jeans

age: 12

Equipment: D-Terminal, galaxy s5

Partner: Biyomon(male)when he is in the real world he is Poromon

Evolution: Pururumon-Poromon-Biyomon-Aquilamon-Garudamon-Hououmon-Valkyrimon

Partner Personality: Byomon hates being confused by a girl, he also can't stand pink jokes and is very snappy about his color. However, he is very caring and can't lie at all.

Story: Brendan always loved making movies, one day, his camera went nuts and pulled him to the DW. He met Byomon and got the DigiEggs, and his adventure began.

Wishes: to protect the peace and the people, to be a famous director/cartoonist, to be a top photographer/pilot

Digivice: D3(Love-Halsemon/Sincerity-Shurimon)

Digivice color: Dirt Red

Extra: he likes movies, taking pictures, flying, and drawing. He is half native american.

Creator: BEST OC Maker(Me)

Name: Henry

Personality: He is very curious and smart. He loves technology and prefers to stay home. He is Artur's best friend and also very stubborn. When he decided something, he sticks with it 'till the end. He is also very daring.

Appearance: He is a little short and skinny. He wears a gear styled shirt and jeans with a lab coat. He also has mutiple equipments on his belt. He also has glasses with some weird equipment attached to it.

Age: 14

Equipment: All sorts of technology

Partner: Hagurumon

Evolution Path: MetalKoromon-Hagurumon-Mechanorimon-Gigadramon-Machinedramon-Chaosdramon

Partner Personality: Hagurumon is very logical and doesn't understand human emotions, often criticizing them. He is very good with technology and is a dangerous hacker.

Story: Henry always messed with technology, one day, when he hacked on Area 51 for the kicks of it. He discovered Hagurumon's data being pushed and accidentally diverted it to his computer, he bonded with MetalKoromon as they began to get stronger.

Wishes: To rescue the digimon trapped in Area 51 and protect his friends

Digivice: Adventure

Digivice Color: Metallic crimson

Extra stuff: Henry and Hagurumon are both skilled hackers, often hacking in high-security areas for the heck of it. He is also Artur's best friend and says prodigious a lot.

Favorite Species: ME  
-

Creator: YukiRyu93

Name:Aori Serizawa

Personality: Gentle but likes to crack some dark humor jokes

Appearence:Dark Brown hair in a ponytail and dark grey eyes .Purple t-shirt showing one shoulder with a black tank top underneath , jean shorts , black socks that reach mid-thigh , purple ankle boots with many straps around the ankle. She's a little bit on the shorter side which makes her feel very self-conscious

Age:15

Equipment: Glasses cause see can't see well, contact lenses and their case because she wants to avoid wearing her glasses for as long as she can , Iphone 4S

Partner:Impmon

Evolution Path:Kiimon-Yaamon-Impmon-IceDevimon-Baalmon-Beelzemon(2010) w/Digiegg of light : Queltzamon

Partner Personality:Really sarcastic and a smart ass but he has a good side .

Story:She's from Japan but moved to America when she was three so she doesn't have much Japanese experience... She is still fluent at Japanese though She knows the twins and hangs out with them almost everyday . Sam flirts with her constantly but she ignores him...

Wishes:Go back to Japan one day...

Digivice:D3

Digivice colour: Purple with black grips

Extra stuff: She Draws very well and also wants to start her own youtube channel

Favourite species : DR NSo


	17. A love triangle of DR, NSo and DS!

Presenting nobody. Only accepting OCs with ME, JT, DS and WG partners and only 1 partner per OC. Also, only with a D-3k Adventure digivices or D-Cyber.

DigiEggs of Light, Courage, Friendship, Love and Sincerity are taken.

Keep in mind only X Digimon with X Evolution Paths can use the D-Cyber.

If any of you wish to read the special chapter about how James and Arkadimon met and bonded, put it in the comments.

And who do you guys want me to pair Blue with? Melody, Lunamon or somebody else? Also, I'm not fan of romance and stuff but when it comes with rivalry and a few battles you can count me in. Any other pairing ideas, just send me a PM or comment.

And tell me which are your favorite characters!

Now, on to the story!

The Grove, The Cave:

It was night and the digimon slept on old beds and couches the humans and themselves stole from a junkyard. Well, all of them besides Blue, Melody and Lunamon.

Blue was outside training his Tail Smash, he didn't notice Melody until the last second. "How did you..." Blue began as Melody purred. "I'm a cat, and my black fur is good camouflage," The cat answered.

"Still, anyway, why is the lady out of the castle so late?" Blue asked. "Well, I'm a cat, a NSo digimon cat, of course I stay out late," Melody told the DR. "I see, have fun exploring The Grove, as long as you keep away from the marshes, you should be fine," Blue informed her.

"Thanks D, see you later," Melody purred as she gave him a soft touch on his jaw with her tail before vanishing into the night. "Oh well, she is a NSo, obviously she enjoys the dark, TAIL SMASH!" Blue bashed his tail on the tree again, making a large crack.

He didn't notice Lunamon watching him behind some bushes. "Hey there," Melody informed the floating bunny. "Can you stop sneaking on me, it's irritating," Lunamon told Melody. "Hey, I smelt ya and then I see you watching him," Melody chuckled as she pointed at Blue.

"I have my rights," Lunamon puffed. "Sorry bunny, you should try the other twin, the knight in shining armor is mine," Melody purred before leaping away on branches. "That little..." Lunamon growled as few things I won't dare to say out loud before sighing.

It has been a week since the Greymon Incident, Spectra and Zander were unseen and even Dana and Harrison admitted they didn't saw him lately. There has only been a Devidramon attack in which Blue saved Melody and Lunamon from a destructive attack.

Melody also had basically caught the hearts of all mons(Male digimon are mons and females are womon) in the team. Lunamon noticed pretty well how she flirted far more with Blue, who only respectfully thanked for the compliments and sometimes even complimented her back.

PawnChessmon and Lunamon mostly attempted to make her stop but the cat only smirked back with a, 'Not my fault they fall for me,' but for Blue she seemed to try a little too hard. Sal didn't care much since she was friendly to everybody, and Lopmon was too peaceful to start a fight.

Lunamon was also annoyed because every time Melody flirted with Blue, she felt a weird feeling in her DigiCore, she decided to ask Alex about it tomorrow. She floated back to bed and went to troubled dreams about a certain DR and NSo becoming closer and closer.

The Grove, The Cave:

The next day, Riku, Brendan, Daniel, Diana and Rachel decided to attempt in meeting up with James. Kazuki, Tyler and Kyle went hunting together while Terrace and Leon hunted by themselves.

Artur was training with his partners while Runo chatted with Melody. Alex also talked to Lunamon. "I think you're jealous," Alex told her partner. "Jealous? About what?" Lunamon asked confused. "Of Melody," Alex answered.

"You think?" Lunamon asked as she eyed said NSo. "Yep," Alex agreed. "Then how do I make it go away?" Lunamon asked desperate. "Two options, either you manage to get Blue for you or you make Melody quit flirting with him," Alex tells her partner.

As they talked, Runo also talked with Melody. "Melody, don't you think you're pushing it a little?" Runo asked her partner. "In what?" Melody asked. "Every single mon here besides Blue, Green and Hagurumon, who always complains about emotions, is glancing lovely at you every few minutes," Runo glared at her partner.

"Minus Blue?" Melody asked worried. "Yeah, he is training with Artur using some of his new cards," Runo asked. "Oh well, I will make him," Melody told her. "Well, just get ready for competition," Runo warned as she glanced at Alex and Lunamon.

"No worries," Melody smirked. That's when Artur's and Alex's D'Arcs began to beep. "Digimon! C'mon!" The goggle head exclaimed. "Finally some action!" Green cheered. "Let us defend the innocents from this foe!" Blue cried out as Artur slashed on of his new cards.

"Digimodify! Calfdwelch Activate!" Artur slashed as Examon's sentiment wings appeared on the twins' backs. "Let's roll!" Green growled as he flew into the skies without second thought. "Hey Blue! Could you give me a ride?" Melody purred.

"Of course M'Lady," Blue agreed as Melody leapt on the left wing's joint. Blue flew there without much flapping. "That little..." Lunamon growled before calming down. "Relax, just digivolve," Alex soothed her partner.

"Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" The aqua bunny leapt through the trees and later rooftops. As they finally reached their location, they saw a Digital Field.

The City, Random Street, Digital Field:

They entered to see a large group of about 40 Gekomon. "Seriously? Of all lame and pathetic champions to face, they give us Gekomon!" Green complained. "Well, Melody! Get ready!" Runo called her partner.

"See you after the brawl and thanks for the flight," Melody purred in Blue's ear before coming on of his wing gracefully. "Alright, remember, sound waves can be blocked by louder noises," Artur advised as he pulled some sound based cards.

"Surrender! For you face the mighty Gekomon Army! Geko!" The slightly bigger champion of the group warned. "Surrender to a frog? I have my pride, BABY BREATH!" Green fired at him. "Heck?! How dare you! Gekomon! Attack! Geko!" The burned frog exclaimed

"Time to erase some digital butt," Green smirked. "Alright! You two can handle them!" Artur cheered. "This shall be easy, Melody, operation weak army!" Runo told her partner. "Easy," Melody's eyes glinted.

"Lekismon! Get ready," Alex told the bunny. "Right!" Lekismon agreed. "TAIL SMASH!" Green rushed as he began to bash his tail in multiple Gekomon. "G SHRUGGEN!" Blue fired a superheated laser, committing a Gekomon genocide.

"MOON NIGHT BOMB!" Lekismon unleashed bombs of darkness. "NEKO PUNCH!" Melody swatted the pathetic excuses for champions. Finally, only the leader remained. "How dare you! Geko!" Gekomon exclaimed angrily.

"Let's hope your data isn't only from your power, or we will have to share numbers behind 0," Green joked. "How dare any of you dare to attack my army and insult me!? I'm the strongest and I shall erase all of you! Geko!" Gekomon croaked.

The City, Right above the Digital Field:

DemiDemon watched the battle and looked at the rambling Gekomon. "Oh well, might as well spice things up, now, where the heck is that dart? Ah here," He pulled a dart with the 0 Unit engraved on the front.

"Demi Dart!" DemiDemon fired at Gekomon.

The City, Random Street, Digital Field:

The dart fell on Gekomon's shoulder. "Gekomon force digivolve to..." Gekomon roared as he was covered in darkness. "ShogunGekomon!" The perfect level roared, he was out of the field now, he was gigantic, bigger than Greymon.

"PlatinumScumon(Those who are confused, check Wikimon to see what he looks like, you will get the point), that's ShogunGekomon, a perfect level," Artur swore. "It's evolution time!" Green growled.

"Dracomon digivolve to..." The twins shouted simultaneously. "Coredramon(Blue/Green)!" The 100% DR roared. "Melody, I think it would be better if you let them handle it," Runo decided. "And get to watch Blue kick frog butt? Why not?" Melody purred as she leapt on her partner' shoulder. Lekismon held back a growl. "Alright! Digimodify! Combo! Imperialdramon PM's Omega Sword and Alphamon's Battle Blade Ouryuuken activate!" Artur slashed.

Ouryuuken appeared for Blue and the Omega Sword appeared for Green. "BATTLE BLADE OURYUUKEN!" Blue swung the mega level powered sword. "OMEGA BLADE!" Green swung the Omega Sword. "ULTIMATE SLASHER!" They exclaimed in unison as they cut right through ShogunGekomon.

"Grah! Geko!" ShogunGekomon quickly burst into data. "Sweet! This data is perfect!" Green joked. Then they landed and devolved. "Looks like the power and ShogunGekomon destroyed part of the school," Artur commented, noticing the half wrecked building.

"Blue! You were awesome!" Melody jumped at him. "Thank you, but it was Artur who gave me the power," Blue answered humbly. "But Ouryuuken can't be swung by an average digimon! You truly are a knight in shining armor!" Melody purred.

"Hey! I was awesome too!" Green argued. "Sure you were," Melody told him before returning to Blue. "I guess Knight-Dragon boy has a fan," Green snickered. "Yep, he sure has," Alex told Artur giving him a glare.

"What?" Artur asked confused. "You really are oblivious," Alex sighed as she pointed to Lunamon watching from a distance looking sad. "Wait, he has 2 fans? Why don't I get any!?" Green protested.

"If you were nicer and less aggressive, maybe you would," Alex advised. "What Am I supposed to do about it? Blue is a big dragon," Artur told her. "Still, poor Lunamon is really getting depressed," Alex told him.

"She can try any of the others," Artur shrugged. "How can you be so selfish?" Alex asked angrily. "I'm not, this is between her, Blue and Melody, they can solve it," Artur told her. "Still," Alex groaned looking at her partner.

"Hey! If you two are done, then let's head back!" Runo called. "Were going!" Artur answered. They rushed back to see Henry at the cave.

The Grove, The Cave:

"So, what's the deal? I detect a weird sensation on these 3," Hagurumon asked as he pointed to Melody, Blue and Lunamon. "It's called a love triangle, it's when two boys or girls want the opposite gender, in other words, Melody and Lunamon both like Blue," Alex told the gear.

"Love? I see Lunamon is in pain, tsk, tsk, see Henry, I told you emotions were nothing but trouble," Hagurumon told Henry. "Just make him watch adventure, that will do the trick," Alex told Henry.

"Hope so, it's really annoying sometimes," Henry thanked her. "Hey Henry, how did you meet Hagurumon?" Artur asked, he held his IPhone. "It's a little complicated and why are you so curious?" Henry asked.

"I'm recording how everyone met their partners to see if there's a pattern," Artur answered. "If only you worked so hard at school... Fine, I will tell you," Henry joked before agreeing. "It all started in one of my hacking challenges," Henry began.

"Hacking challenges? You're a hacker?" Alex asked surprised. "I'm not a terrorist, I'm just too curious," Henry quickly defended himself. "So, what did you hack into this time? The Pentagram?" Artur half joked, fully aware of his best friend's skills.

"How did you know? Whatever, I found a link to some classified Area 51 info," Henry continued. "That's when I found out that Area 51 is almost what people say," Henry told them. "An alien research center? I knew it all along!" Artur exclaimed.

"Actually, Digimon Research Center," Henry corrected him. "Hagurumon's or better saying MetalKoromon's data had been captured and was being taken there when I hacked in," Henry kept going, remembering that day.

Flashback of 2 weeks ago, The City, Henry's House, Henry's Bedroom:

Henry was typing in his laptop, the word classified on top of the screen. "What's this?" He asked as his screen began to glow as his Adventure Digivice came out. "Where am I? Hey! You there! Yeah I'm talking to you! You're human right? Do you know why am I here?" A tiny metallic creature that looked like a computer mouse asked a surprised Henry.

"You're my partner?" Henry asked him. "Guess so, I'm MetalKoromon by the way," The InTrainning told him. "So, what's the problem in the DW?" Henry asked.

"None, but I guess it's the calm before the storm," MetalKoromon answered. "So, you like technology?" Henry asked. "Guess so, it's fun to mess with data," MetalKoromon told him. "You like hacking?" Henry asked.

"What's not to like about getting more knowledge?" MetalKoromon asked innocently. "You're right," Henry agreed as their bond began...

Back to the present, The Grove, The Cave:

"A week later we had a face off with a Guardromon, MetalKoromon bravely defended me and digivolved to Hagurumon, a few days later we saw Greymon," Henry finished the story. "Amazing, we just found out the secret of Area 51!" Artur exclaimed.

"Technically, Henry did," Hagurumon told him. "I was planning to wait some more and to get a few perfect levels before we saved the digimon the Government got their corrupted hands on," Henry finished.

"What types of digimon they have?" Artur asked. "They have Vademon, Ebemon, Vademon X, Ebemon X, some Tankmon, a few Commandramon, Sealsdramon, Tankdramon and a Darkdramon, but the main problem is that they created a large group of Gizumon and have Dark ICs," Henry answered.

"Three powerful megas, that will be trouble, especially Darkdramon," Artur was in deep thought. "As soon as we have enough firepower, we will get them," Alex looked determined. "Agreed," Hagurumon gave a weird nod...


	18. Another rival? Hope arrives!

Presenting Serah from KiteFire and Kiriko from Shinkuso77.

Only accepting single partnered OCs with D-Cyber and Digivice.

The partners must be a ME or DS or JT. In case you OC has a D-Cyber, his/her partner must have the X-Antibody, some known natural carriers of said antibody are Dracmon and FunBeemon. The entire evolution path must be with X digimon.

My grades weren't very high and this will probably be the last chapter in a long time, sorry.

The City, unknown rooftop:

Shademon and DemiDevimon watched as a portal opened in front of them. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" DemiDemon asked the living shadow. "Definitely, with this bad boy, the humans won't survive for long," Shademon told him as a large humanoid digimon walked out.

"Welcome to the Human World, SkullMeramon," Shademon welcomed the man. "Let's have some fun," SkullMeramon smirked...

The Grove, The City:

"DIAMOND STORM!" Renamon unleashed a barrage of crystals at a tree. "Alright! Now boost the power!" Rachel ordered the fox. "Right! POWER PAW!" Renamon's fist was covered in blue flames before hitting the tree, shattering it.

That's when her D'Arc began to beep. "What? Digimon! C'mon!" Rachel realized as Renamon vanished. She rushed out. "This data and we will be able to," Rachel muttered remembering the brawl she had with Artur to confirm he was the top Tamer.

Blue easily defeated Renamon without even bothering to use a card. Green fought with great fierceness and had to be stopped before he made Renamon burst in data. She always thought if herself as the top, Artur had such an easy win that made her feel angry at herself.

The City, Shopping Center:

Thick mist covered the place, most people went away. But that's when a portal opened and James & Arkadimon came out. "Found him," James smirked as he saw his enemy, it was a MagnaAngemon.

"I shall rule this world," The angel muttered darkly. "I don't think so, Arkadimon! Operation Hit&End!" James ordered. "ERASE SICKLE!" Arkadimon swiftly slashed off MagnaAngemon's wings.

"How dare you? A rookie won't slay me! GATE OF DESTINY!" MagnaAngemon opened the portal. "Arkadimon! Operation Portal Block go!" James cried out. "ERASE SICKLE!" Arkadimon stopped the gate from closing with his sickles before he blasted it.

"No, this can't be!" MagnaAngemon swung Excalibur at Arkadimon. The rookie dodged and attacked, "SOUL ABSORPTION," Arkadimon fired a dark sphere right at the hole where MagnaAngemon's wings once stood.

"Argh!" MagnaAngemon cried in pain as he burst in data. "Arkadimon, how do you feel," James asked his partner. "Arkadimon digivolve to... Arkadimon(Champion)!" Arkadimon's sickles became large hands, small wings on his back and large blades on his arms.

That's when Rachel appeared. "James?" She called her childhood friend as Renamon appeared growling. "Rachel, be careful, that digimon is an Arkadimon(Champion), the digimon that must never be," Renamon informed her.

"Yeah yeah, we know the legends, good to know you have a partner, at least she can protect you, I already took care of the digimon in this field," James informed her before walking away. "James wait! What's going on?" Rachel tried to call him, but Arkadimon opened a portal with his bare hands and they jumped through.

"James..." Rachel muttered, looking to where the portal had vanished. "I don't understand," Renamon told her partner as they went back to The Cave. "Why would James partner up with an Arkadimon(Tell me if you wish to see the story, then you guys will know)?" Rachel wondered.

"Arkadimon aren't known for their brains, the bond had to be voluntary," Renamon told Rachel. "Still," Rachel said as they left the Shopping Center.

The Grove, The Cave:

Artur was with Green training while Blue was out somewhere with Melody. He saw his DArc beep. "Ready?" Artur asked his partner. "Ready, let's call Blue," Green agreed. "Right," Artur followed the tracer to Blue's location.

The Grove, The Beach:

In a small deserted beach, Blue was walking with Melody, the BlackGatomon wished to accompany him. "So Blue, what's like to have all that power?" Melody asked. "Good, it gives the knowledge that I can protect the ones I care about, it shows how much I've fought to protect this kingdom," Blue answered her.

"You know you're too humble for the partner of someone like Artur," Melody told him. "Artur may act like he is the top, but he is pretty eager to guard his home, he truly has the heart of a knight," Blue answered.

"What about Green?" Melody asked. "We both battle for different reasons, but were still bonded in many ways," Blue told her. "So, about those you care about, who are they?" Melody asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Artur, Green, the other tamers and the digimon," Blue answered. "How much about me?" BlackGatomon asked. Blue barely held a gulp, he had a crush on both, Melody and Lunamon, but he couldn't pick which one, also he couldn't stand breaking either'a heart.

That's when Melody went closer. Blue was a little confused about it but she kept nearing him. The moment before 'it' happened, Artur and Blue ran in. "Sorry to interrupt the date, but we have a digimon on the loose," Green snickered.

"Good luck Blue," Melody purred and gave a lick on his cheek before vanishing in the trees. "Do I see red in your scales? Blue has a girlfriend! Blue has a girlfriend!" Green laughed enough to fall on the ground.

"Sorry pal, but I got to agree with Green in this one," Artur looked at the DR. "Let's just go," Blue's scales on the front of the snout were redder than a tomato. "Sure lover-mon!" Green laughed as they rushed to the location.

The Grove, The Beach, Behind some rocks:

Lunamon was pretty angry, her hole body was fuming. "Missed something Luna?" Melody showed up from behind. "You little..." Lunamon was pretty mad. "I get it, I get it, you saw him first, but I got him first," Melody smirked.

Lunamon was making the water around her and in her ears boil. "Little bunny is mad? Being it," Melody teased the rabbit. "LUNA CLAW!" Lunamon's arms were pitch black energy as she attacked Melody ruthlessly.

"So you're negative emotions increase the attacks related with darkness, interesting," Melody commented before escaping in the last second. "NEKO PAW!" Melody hit a tree which toppled right in front of Lunamon.

Melody blinked before smiling. "Runo just called, she also wants me to face whatever Blue is facing, and it sounds strong, see ya!" Melody called cheerfully before leaping away on branches. Lunamon's dark aura vanished, leaving a depressed Lunamon.

"Lunamon! Are you alright?" Alex then rushed to the bunny. "That little dark," Lunamon began. "So, she made a move? All you have to do is tell him," Alex advised her. "But what if he rejects? Or what if he only sees me as a friend? I'm worried," Lunamon sighed.

"Don't lose hope, that's what you need, when the BlackGatomon neared him, he was confused and reluctant, there's still hope," A black furred Bearmon walked to them. "Who are you?" Alex asked wary.

"He's my partner, tamer," A teen walked up to her. She was 14. She had green eyes with light and fair skin. She stood around 5"6' and has long purple hair which came to her lower back. She wore a silver circle shaped pendent around her neck with a panda shaped backpack on her back. A D-3 clipped on her jeans.

"Now, we have to find the perfect before the kid with the Arkadia Strategist or the X Master or that guy with the PureBlood Dragon Twins show up, let's go Bearmon," The teen called her partner. "Right away Serah, but please, don't ya lose hope just yet," Bearmon told Lunamon before following her partner.

The City, The Street, Digital Field:

Artur rushed in the field to see SkullMeramon. "Whoa, this one is tough," Artur gasped as he checked the digimon's stats. "What's the plan?" Blue asked. "Evolve and kick butt lover-boy," Green smirked.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue/Green)!" The twins shouted. "Seriously? Only two champions? I've expected more," SkullMeramon taunted. "What about this? FOX FIRE!" A Garurumon with metal blades on bus shoulders and very scary looking fired icy blue flames.

"That's it!" A teen then appeared, he was 15. He used a grey on a wing sign picture on it's back with blue strips jeans. Oh and also well tan body. He was a little taller than spectra. He wore a mask to hides his face that looked like Kirito from( Yugioh Zexal). He had blue pearl eyes with yellow spiky hair. He held a blue D-Cyber with black stripes.

"Right Kiriko," The strange Garurumon growled. The teen known as Kiriko looked coldly at Artur. "Let a proffesional handle this," Kiriko ordered Artur. The said teen wasn't even paying attention to him, but to his D'Arc.

"That's why the Garurumon looks weird, it's a Garurumon X!" Artur realized. "Digimodify! OminiShoutmon's Omega Fusion Activate!" Artur slashed the card. "OMEGA FUSION!" The twins were in a Omegamon shaped aura as they tackled SkullMeramon.

"I told you to stay out!" Kiriko told Artur. "No thanks! Digimodify! MetalTyrannomon Giga Destroyer II activate!" Artur slashed. "GIGA BLASTER II!" Blue and Green fired the nuclear laser.

"And now end this!" Artur cheered. "TWIN FLARE BREATH!" They released the mighty combined flare. "Argh!" SkullMeramon screamed in pain as he burst in data. "More perfect data, know what it tastes? It tastes perfect," Green joked.

"Who do you think you are barging in my fight!?" Kiriko exclaimed at Artur. "Your fight? I got here first and attacked first!" Artur countered. "And I expected more from the X Master and the DR Tamer," Serah's voice rang.

"Who are you?" Artur questioned. "I'm Serah, I was planning on defeating that SkullMeramon myself, but since you two done it for me..." Serah began. "We will have to take it from you," Bearmon finished.

"Oh yeah? How is a cub going to beat us?" Green taunted. "This is something I won't allow, as much as a hate admitting, he beat SkullMeramon fair and square," Kiriko told her. "Then Bearmon! Digi Armor Energize!" Serah pulled her D-3, who had the symbol of hope.

"Bearmon armor digivolve to..." Bearmon was covered in electric flames as a large centaur came out. "Saggitarimon! The Archer of Hope!" The centaur announced.

"Not a problem, 3 champions, which are 100% DR and a X, this will be easy," Artur smirked. "Too bad I'm not alone," Serah smirked as the teen with the Kudamon from before showed up. "It will be an honor facing the Top Tamer and X Master," The teen said.

"You said it Ryan," Kudamon agreed. "Then let's Brawl," Green growled. "Agreed," Garurumon X growled.

"Kudamon digivolve to... Reppamon!" The armored fox appeared, it looked a little small but still showed power.

"Ready for some butt-kicking?" Artur asked Kiriko. "If you mean beating them, yes," The masked teen answered. "Then what are we waiting for? GREEN FLARE BREATH!" Green unleashed his green flares.

"RIPPING TAIL!" Reppamon slashed the fire in half. "Now! Digimodify! Tyilingmon's Wind Cutter Sword activate!" Artur slashed. "WIND CUTTER SWORD!" The twins received a bright red horn as they slashed at Reppamon.

"Oh yeah? BLAZE SHOCK ARROW!" Saggitarimon fired a electrified fire arrow. "STRIKE BOMBER!" Blue bashed his tail on the arrow. "FOX FIRE!" Garurumon X fired an inferno at Reppamon.

"Argh!" Kudamon crashed out of the match. "Now together! Digimodify! Astamon's Hellfire activate!" Artur slashed. Oro'Salmon(Astamon's machine gun) appeared for each of the twins. "HELLFIRE!" They fired simultaneously.

"FOX FIRE!" Garurumon X boosted with his blazes. "Argh!" Saggitarimon devolved to Bearmon and crashed on the ground. Garurumon X then began to glow as a strange looking Gabumon replaced him. "A Gabumon X," Artur guessed.

"Artur, we shall meet again, until then, get ready," Kiriko warned before he vanished with Gabumon X. "Weird fellow," Green told Artur. "A mysterious one to boot," Artur added...

The new OCs Profiles:

Creator: Shinkuso77

Name: Kirito Arata

Nickname: Kirito or The Wolf Mist

Personality: He likes to follow where wind takes him but nonetheless he acts cool towards persons he sometimes even help Artur or Alex in a situation he don't know even if it's not his own matter but always like to watch from the side lines but when he is at the blazing mode(this is a mode where he gets too serious and went out of control) You don't want to mess with him. More or less he holds secret information from everyone.

Appearance: He uses a grey on a wing sign picture on it's back with blue strips jeans. Oh and also well tan body. he is a little taller than spectra. Likes to wear mask to hides his face he usually uses a mask like Kirito from( Yugioh Zexal) but sometimes uses a half red and black mask when he is in a blazing mode. He has blue pearl eyes with yellow spiky hair.

Equipment: He has a black I phone 4S,a communicator and MP4 player complete set.

Age: 15

Digivice: D-Cyber

Color: Black with dark blue stripes

Partner: Tsunomon- Gabumon X- Garurumon X- Were Garurumon X- Metal Garurumon X

Personality: He is different from other Gabumon where it's always cheerful but he always like to disappear and appear anyway he can like Renamon did. He didn't like to take care any body's mess. When he is in blazing mode he is like a beast only known in killing his opponents and allies even if it kills him.

Story: He was originally a japanese digidestined but he moved away to France on his own without his parents knowing.. Now he lives with his grandpa or grandma he becomes silent after gabumon was injected with X antibody and his digivice appeared and his parents divorced.

Wishes: Wanted his family(Dad and Mom) to be together again and makes people's desire comes true.

Extra: He is a cousin of Henry's and Artur's rival in digimon battles but sometimes partner up in a tag team.

Favourite species: DR, ME, DS and NSo

Creator: KiteFire

Name: Serah Alexandros

Age: 14

Personality: :Cold,prideful, prefer to work alone or fight by herself, quite bright for her age, doesn't trust others so quickly at first, tries to act tough and professional, She doesn't like to get involved in other people's problems and tries to keep out of them , but really is a kind,sweet girl, and caring girl who worries and cares about her friends once she gets to know you better, scary when mad and on a scale to one to 10, she's a 20 in the scary-o-meter when angry.

Appearance: She has green eyes with light fair skin. She stands around 5"6' and has long purple hair which comes to her lower back and is in a lower back. She has C-size brests and wears a silver circle shaped pendent around her neck with a panda shaped backpack on her back.

Equipment:Her galaxy s5 touch phone, her silver pendent with a picture of her family inside of it, her backpack.

Partner: Bearmon(The black furred one)

Story:Sarah doesn't remember much about her Father since when she was six, even though She was raised by her mother alone and her mother was busy with her job as a doctor at time, the two were still close as mother and daughter. Mainly keeps to herself and keeps away from other people due to the fact how hurt her mother was when her father wasn't there for them, making her resent him a bit and became cold to others

Evolution Path: Wanyamon-Bearmon-Grizzlymon- Grappleomon-Marsmon Armor Digivolution with the Digi-egg of hope- Sagittarimon

Partner Personality: He's kind and caring, tends to act like Serah's big brother and voice of reason when she's about to walk away from a problem or from someone in trouble. Shy and blushes a lot when called cute or hugged, more so from Serah, but that's rare. Doesn't like to take off his hat. Has a bit of a sweet tooth, mainly for honey based candy. Loyal to his friends and willing to protect them no matter 's the only one who seems to get Searh to let her walls down.

Wishes: To find her father one day.

Digivice: D-3

Digivice Colour: Lilac and pink

Extra Stuff: Good a singing and dancing. Has a part time job as a model after school to help her mother out around the house. Has a soft spot for cute animals and digimon, but hides it from others.


	19. Facing Skulls, perfect DRs!

Hey everyone, I'm not accepting anymore OCs and sorry but the tournament chapter will take a little more time to be done.

And by the way, check my other story, Digimon: Chronicles.

This is where things will get serious, enjoy! And tell me in the comments which other OCs you guys would like to have more 'screen' time.

PS: Remember, commentaries are what drive every writer!

The Grove, The Cave:

Henry, Riku and Hagurumon were doing something on Henry's laptop, the other partners in the cave were fooling around, V and Kai were simply watching them. "What are they doing again?" V asked Kai.

"Yesterday, Artur was complaining about having no connection to something called internet, Henry and Riku are attempting to get some here," Kai told him. Riku mainly watched amazed as Henry invaded the Wi-Fi systems and received the needed stuff and passed through the firewalls easily.

"Wow, you're good," Riku admitted as he kept typing. "You better be glad he is, otherwise I would have had my data disassembled and destroyed by the Government long ago," Hagurumon told her.

"Oh yeah, that's how you two met," Riku remembered the tale. "And done," Henry gasped as the words, 'Wi-Fi on' appeared on the screen. "Well, now that's over, we will never have to listen to Artur complaining," Hagurumon grinned.

"Don't get hopeful, you know how he loves our magic, probably will want us to upload something else soon," Henry told his partner. "Magic? Magic doesn't exist, we don't have that, we have brains and skill," Hagurumon told his partner.

"It's another expression Hagurumon," Henry sighed as he leaned on his chair. "Another one? How many do you people need?" Hagurumon groaned. Then he stood up and exclaimed, "Digimon!" V and Kai looked at each other grinning.

"Chibimon digivolve to... Veemon!" The blue lizard cheered. "Minomon digivolve to... Wormmon!" Kai evolved.

The City, Movies:

"Guardians of the Galaxy is awesome!" Green cheered. Artur, Alex and Runo had just watched said movie. Lunamon and Melody pretended to be plush toys while the twins simply used Chameleomon's Invisibility to get inside.

(Warning! Spoilers from Guardians of the Galaxy will appear below!)

"Star-Lord was a pure joke, did you see how he entered the place where the orb was? Totally unprofessional," Blue complained. "He is just carefree, you could loosen up ya know?" Green told his twin.

"I thought Drax was insane, but Star-Lord is worse, did you see how he risked the entire team just to get his headphones back from that Kree Guard?" Runo laughed. "Yep, that was amusing, but not as much as how Rocket treated that baby," Melody laughed remembering how Rocket thought the human baby was a grown up.

"I thought he was mean and rude," Lunamon told her. As the two went in another argument, Green smirked to Blue, "So, how is your relationship going?" Blue looked confused at him as his scales became red as a Chaosdramon.

"What are you talking about?" Blue asked. "I mean you and Melody," Green snorted. "Well, were still friends and we didn't talk much since that," Blue answered. Green began to growl, "Artur there's a strong digimon coming up, a real though boy," The green dragon growled.

"Then let's go!" Artur called Alex and Runo as they followed the D'Arc's signal.

Outskirts of the city:

Shademon and DemiDevimon watched as 2 large digimon came from the portal. When I say large, I mean the size of an average tower in New York. "Let's get busy boys!" Shademon laughed as the large digimon rushed to the city.

The City, entrance:

"Ok, this is bad," Artur complained as he lifted his D'Arc:

"SkullBaluchimon, Perfect, Undead Type, Data, NSo NSp X,

A gigantic Undead Digimon reproduced from the data of several counterfeit fossils, which were in the data of a fossil of what was thought to be the largest land mammal.

It has no emotions or intelligence, and because its body operates by reflex with only the data of the nerves laid out within its body, it keeps mercilessly attacking until it can no longer move.

It is said that it will plunge any Digimon into the terror of death, either from the curse which forcibly revived it from the data of its corpse, or the cold black vapors which flow unceasingly from its Digicore.

Its Special Moves are trampling the opponent with its gigantic feet, burying them underground (Grave Bone), and imprisoning the opponent in the space within its cold black vapors, then chasing them eternally until they die (Deadly Fear)."

"SkullGreymon, Perfect, Skeleton/Undead Type, Virus, DR NSo,

A Skeleton Digimon whose whole body has become nothing but bones. It was a Digimon that put too much importance on fighting, and as a result of its combat instinct it clung to life despite its body rotting away, becoming Skull Greymon.

As Skull Greymon doesn't have even a scrap of intelligence to balance its combat instinct, its existence is a threat to other Digimon.

Its Special Move is an organic missile launched from its spinal cord (Ground Zero)."

The skull digimon were rampaging through the city, "CURSE BREATH!" SkullGreymon blasted several buildings with his dark fire breath. "GRAVE BONE!" SkullBaluchimon buried multiple buildings.

"Time to digivolve!" Artur and Alex shouted simultaneously. "Right!" Their partners answered without a second thought.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue/Green)!" The twins roared. "Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" The DS hopped to battle. "TWIN BOMBER!" The twins hit SkullGreymon, but the perfect swatted them on a nearby building.

"Blue! ICE ARCHERY!" Lekismon fired an ice arrow at SkullGreymon to no effect. "Hey there big boy, time to but the bones back in the cemetery, LIGHTNING PAW!" Melody leaped and punched SkullBaluchimon with no effect.

"Try this for once! MOON SHOOTER!" Stingmon appeared as he fired a stinger which broke on contact. "V LASER!" XVmon fired his laser to no effect. "Weaklings, the Dark One shall rule! GRAVE BONE!" SkullBaluchimon got hold of V as he began to press the dragon on the ground.

"TWIN BEAM!" Mechanorimon fired off the red laser, which surprisingly made SkullBaluchimon stumble backwards. "Alright you two, out now," Mechanorimon growled as his capsule opened and Riku and Henry, both blushing seriously came out(Mechanorimon's interiors aren't big enough for two humans to stay with their 'private space'.

"Why are you two blushing?" Runo asked them. "Well, let's just say there isn't a lot of space inside Mechanorimon," Riku attempted to joke. "Let's just focus on the brawl," Henry changed the subject.

So far, only the twin's Digimodified moves and Mechanorimon had any effect on the undead digimon. "I don't get it, why is Mechanorimon giving any damage at all?" Runo wondered. "I think I know," Artur said as he looked at his D'Arc:

"Mechanorimon, Champion/Perfect, Machine Type, Virus, ME,

It is a Powered Suit Digimon used exclusively by tiny Digimon, and is the first Vehicle Digimon in the Digital World.

It is a unique Digimon that is unable to move on its own and is incapable of action unless it is being piloted by another Digimon.

Considering its Virus attribute, the pilot Digimon can probably be considered a Virus attribute, too.

It is a Digimon that is still in development, and if it is overworked then its computer kernel (Digicore) will totally overheat.

Its Special Moves are a mechanically powered, explosive corkscrew punch (Gyro Break), and an attack beamed from the linear lens embedded in its torso (Twinkle Beam).

The opponents who suffer this lose control of their body."

"He's between the champion and perfect level, that's why he is so strong," Alex realized. "Yep, Digimodify! ChaosDukemon's Chaos Shot activate!" Artur slashed and agreed. Gorgon appeared for Blue and Green just time to block a Curse Breath from SkullGreymon.

"Eat some mega power skelety! CHAOS SHOT!" Green roared as Blue and himself fired the corrosive darkness in their shields. "And to tame the bad dog, GYRO PUNCH!" Mechanorimon used his extensible arms to confuse SkullBaluchimon before punching the beast's face.

"Let's end this now!" Blue exclaimed as red energy filled his mouth. "TWIN SHRUGGEN II!" The twins fired. "RED SUN!" Mechanorimon fired a super powerful laser. Smoke covered the undead digimon.

They began to think they own but, "Roar!" The skull digimon roared as they could be seen without any damage, the scratches vanished. "What!? No digimon ever managed to take a Twin Shruggen II and managed to stand up, and the Red Sun with a boost should have done a K.O!" Henry gasped.

"That's the power of an undead perfect," Green growled. "There must be a way to beat them," Lekismon gasped. "Zero and Tai faced off worse situations, with the right plan defeat is never possible!" Diana and Daniel rushed to them.

"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon fired a holy blast. "PYRO DARTS/HOWLING BLASTER!" Agnimon and Lobomon fired. "Sorry we're late," Angemon said as they joined the present digimon. "Let's show those bony scraps of data a thing or two!" Nick exclaimed as Veedramon followed him.

"That's right, as Nick Fury once said, when a group of people shared a dream, they can change the world, and when we add digimon in the mix, then we can't lose!" Artur exclaimed. "Right! Like how the Guardians of the Galaxy shared the powers in the Jewel of Infinity to contain it! Together we're INVINCIBLE!" Blue began as they cried out the invincible together.

"Man! I didn't see the movie yet!" Nick complained. "Let's just teach these mean bullies a lesson!" Diana exclaimed. "Let's show them together!" Artur finished the epic speech as he pulled a card, which was a Blue Card.

"Show time," Artur cheered as he slashed the Blue Card. The words 'Matrix Evolution' were on the screen. "I feel the power! It's perfect!" Green roared. "Power pumps through my body, time to let it out," Blue growled.

"Coredramon digivolve to..." Blue began to change as a white helmet covered his face. His horns changed from red to yellow as more grew. A lance grew on his lance as a gold tip entered. Yellow orbs appeared as he grabbed them. "Wingdramon!" The perfect level roared.

"Coredramon digivolve to..." Green changed differently, he fell on all fours, his wings morphed in large clawed hands as he became considerably larger. "Groundramon!" The DR gave a roar.

"Whoa, perfect levels," Artur lifted his D'Arc:

"Wingdramon, Perfect, Sky Dragon Type, Vaccine, DR,

Possessing greatly developed wings, it is a Sky Dragon Digimon able to fly freely through the air. Because the scales on its wings are able to block gravity, it is able to fly without flapping its wings.

It seldom lands on the ground, and spends most of its time living in the sky. It is said that its air speed exceeds Mach 20, and there are few Digimon who can survive a dog fight with Wingdramon.

It Special Moves are firing scorching breath from its mouth by exceeding the speed of sound (Blaze Sonic Breath), and accelerating up to maximum speed in a nose dive at the opponent, then striking them with the lance on its back (Explode Sonic Lance).

Furthermore, because Wingdramon breaks the sound barrier just by moving at high speeds, it generates a shock wave called "Wing Blast". For that reason, you aren't uninjured even if you parry Wingdramon's Special Moves."

"Groundramon, Perfect, Ground Dragon Type, Virus, DR,

An Earth Dragon Digimon with giant arms on its back. The arms on its back are said to be wings that mutated, allowing it to more efficiently dig through the ground.

It usually lurks within the tunnels it carved deep underground, and seldom comes to the surface. Also, as Groundramon tends to prefer to inhabit veins of the rare Huanglong Ore, it has been discovered that it is very likely to find the elements of Huanglong Ore comprising the scales covering its body.

Its personality is extremely ferocious, and as most people lose their life when they encounter one, it is one Digimon for which the details of its ecology are not well understood.

Its Special Moves are holding the opponent between the arms on its back and crushing them (Scrapless Claw) and knocking them out with the iron sphere on its tail (Megaton Hammer Crush).

When it reaches the surface it uses "Giga Crack", which drops the opponent into fissures it generates by striking its whole body against the ground."

"This will be good," Melody purred as she went out of SkullBaluchimon's way. "Why waste energy," Angemon shrugged before being replaced by Patamon. Now it was time for the brawl, perfects VS perfects who will win?


	20. Finish beating the Skulls and other stuf

On the last chapter, the twins managed to reach their perfect forms to fight two rampaging skull digimon. Now it's butt kicking time!

And they've announced a new Royal Knight, Hackmon-BaoHackmon-SaviorHackmon-Jesmon! He's awesome!

But first, please check my Digimon: Chronicles story and MasterGeneral380's Digimon Generations, it's one of the greatest stories on this site, along with Shadow Tamers, both the original and remake from Da-Tenshi-Setsuna, equally awesome but with the original already done, now for this chap:

"Whoa, I knew it would happen eventually but seeing perfect level digimon is just so cool," Diana commented looking at Wingdramon and Groundramon. "And Blue looks amazing with all caps, dark letters and sublimed," Melody purred.

Lunamon gave a quick glare at the cat before nodding. "Amazing, these two are definitely powerhouses," Riku commented looking at the duo. "I got to admit, they look and sound tough," Daniel smirked.

The City, nearby rooftop:

Terrace and Wizarmon watched the birth of the perfects. "Terrace, those two are extremely powerful," Wizarmon commented. "Let's see what my good ol' rival can do," Terrace tells Wizarmon, even though both are itching to capture SkullGreymon and SkullBaluchimon.

The City, another rooftop:

Kiriko and Gabumon X looked at them. "Amazing, they're definitely powerful, I can feel it," Gabumon X commented. "I agree, they have a lot of power in there," Kiriko growled.

The City, another rooftop:

DemiDevimon gulped. "Boss will be REALLY mad," The bat gulped as Shademon seemed to tremble in fear.

The City, Spectra's house,

Spectra, Zander, Serah and Ryan watched the news as the 4 large digimon could be seen. "Wow, I didn't expect it to happen so soon," Spectra growled annoyed. "Chill down Spectra, this ought to be interesting," Serah told the teen.

"Agreed, to see a clash of perfects such as these will give us the overall stats of the PureBlood Dragon Twins," Ryan told the leader. "And then we can destroy them," Zander smirked.

The City, street where the battle is happening:

"Artur, I've never felt such destructive power," Green growled. "I agree, this power is tremendous," Blue smirked. "Our power will burn these piles of bones back to the museum," Artur smirked determined.

Both 'piles of bones' growled at the insult. "Shad up bony! MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Green quickly made the first move at SkullBaluchimon. "GRAVE BONE!" SkullBaluchimon began to press the green dragon.

"Great idea sucker," Green smirked as he began to dig, making SkullBaluchimon lose balance and hit the ground. "Smell ya later! SCRAPLESS CLAW!" Green burst from underground and began to proceed in ripping SkullBaluchimon to pieces.

"You shall never harm innocents again! WING BLAST!" Blue fired a wind wall right at SkullGreymon. "Rar! OBLIVION BIRD!" Blue fired black energy in the shape of a bird at Blue.

"BLAZE SONIC BREATH!" Blue countered. The azure and black fired clashed before Wingdramon's flames won. "End this now! Digimodfy! Power Activate!" Artur slashed.

"Now I shall slay you! That your data is put to good use! EXPLODE SONIC LANCE!" Blue dived at the beast as he impaled it. "Argh!" SkullGreymon roared in pain as he burst in data.

"Now let's show you how it feels to be buried alive! GIGA CRACK!" Green opened a fissure and threw SkullBaluchimon in it. "Roar!" The beast fell onto the depths of the earth before data floated out and Green absorbed it.

"Awesome!" Artur cheered as the twins shone and devolved. "You're purrfect!" Melody leaped at Blue and gave him a lick on the cheek, making his scales turn crimson. "You two were amazing!" Agnimon agreed.

"Pretty good," Lobomon nodded. "You two were amazing!" Diana exclaimed. "Oh well, when you're a gigantic earth dragon, amazing is not much of a compliment," Green joked at the girl.

"Hey Riku, when are we going to get big?" V asked. "As soon as possible I hope," Riku answered. "Mechanorimon, you think that if we all became perfect we could raid Area 51?" Henry asked.

The IC users and Diana gave their goodbyes and went home.

"They still have megas," Mechanorimon answered. "Wow, now that was some power," Alex commented. Lunamon glared sadly at Blue and Melody, the black cat was all over Blue with compliments and flirts.

"Don't worry, Melody gets like that every time she meets a powerful digimon," Runo told Lunamon as she neared Lunamon and her tamer. "Seriously? But she completely ignores Blue, Greymon and Garurumon X," Alex argued.

"Melody always wants the strongest, and Blue is the strongest along with Green, the fact about him saving her life when they first met helps too," Runo informed. "So, if any other digimon gets tougher than Blue, she will leave him alone?" Lunamon asked.

"51% sure, that's how she is," Runo told her. "So she only cares for the strongest?" Alex asked getting angry. "She will stay friends but the complete interest will stay with the strongest," Runo said.

"Well, unless we backstab Artur so Garurumon X or Agumon could beat him, our best shot would be making Green stronger," Alex thought. "Yep, but they're equals," Runo added.

Suddenly, Blue's and Green's eyes turned in slits as Artur spotted a 14 year old girl coming to them. She had golden hair and pale green eyes, she wore a white shirt and long jeans, plus a black coat that gave her hair an illusion of glowing. "Artur? Digimon?" The teen asked surprised as Blue and Green began to growl, Artur's right hand was a fist.

"Rene," Alex recognized Artur's childhood friend. "Blue? What's wrong?" Melody asked the DR as Lunamon went to him worried. "Rage, deep burning rage," Blue growled. "Henry, I'm detecting some powerful and really scary emotion burning out of Artur, Blue and Green are being affected by it," Hagurumon told his partner.

"Who's Rene?" Runo asked Alex. "One of Artur's childhood friends back in Brazil, he had a major crush on her, she knew about it but in the end began dating some new friend, Artur almost became depressive when he found out, he didn't talk to her since," Alex explained.

"Unless you have a clue about having a broken heart, then you can't imagine how much rage blazed in him after the sad discovery thing was over," Alex gulped as she watched Rene walk to Artur.

"What do you want?" Artur asked angrily. "I managed to get a vacation off country this summer and when we got here, I heard the explosions and came to see, that's when those awesome dragons beat those bony beasts," Rene answered.

"Well, you saw 'em, now leave," Green let out something between an all out roar and a really scary growl. "So digimon are real, always thought that it was just another anime," Rene commented as she gazed at the digimon.

"Back off lady!" Green growled again as fire began to build up in his mouth. "Green don't, let's just go," Artur stopped the naturally aggressive twin as he began to walk away.

"Artur!" Blue rushed for his partner as Green gave Rene a really scary death glare before following them. "Alex, what's with him?" Rene asked the girl. They weren't that friendly before and barely knew each other.

"Like you don't know, c'mon Lunamon!" Alex stormed off with Lunamon close behind. "What's going on? I thought you guys would celebrate after a victory," Rene asked Riku and Henry, Runo and Melody were smart enough to walk out.

"I'm surprised that emotions could be so destructive, you humans know how to weaponize them without even realizing, it's just wrong," Hagurumon beeped. "Yeah, and I thought that harming them emotionally is something that a childhood friend would never do," Henry added as they walked away, Riku following.

The Grove, far woodland:

Artur was by a tree with the twins by his side. "Sorry you guys had to feel that," Artur apologized to his partners. "No worries, that's what partners do, share the pain," Blue informed him.

"Yeah," Green snorted. "It was probably the worst thing today, reaching perfect with happiness and be greeted by anger," Artur muttered. "Wait, the party won't happen anymore?" Green hopped up worried.

"Of course it will," Artur soothed the dragon. "Good, but that rage, it was enough to make Daemon look like a Calumon," Blue trembled. "You mean the Demon Lord of Wrath? How is he at the DW?" Artur asked.

"He rules the Wrath Desert at 7 Sin Plane, some people say that it was once part of Sin Forest, but now it's split in Lust Forest, Lilithmon's realm and Daemon's Wrath Desert, he burned everything down on his wrath," Blue told him.

"Yeah, he's the third strongest Demon Lord," Green agreed. "Yeah yeah, I remember the talk about the DW's geography," Artur remembered what they learned about 7 Sin Plane.

"Artur!" Alex appeared running with Lunamon behind her. "Hey! Sorry for storming off, it's just that I doubted Blue and Green could keep the Baby Flame and G Shruggen inside much longer," Artur told the girl.

"And your own anger too," Lunamon added. "Artur, it's ok to be mad, I would be too in your position," Alex put her hand on his shoulder. "It's just that I tried so hard all my life to be with her and she just goes off with some new friend instead..." Artur trailed off.

"A broken heart is the worst wound possible," Lunamon agreed giving a glance at Blue. "That's why it's better not to risk," Green snorted. "No great treasure is achieved without risks," Blue argued.

"Yeah, just remembered about your girlfriend," Green snorted. Blue's scales turned red. "She isn't my girlfriend! Were just friends!" Blue exclaimed. "That's what they all say," Green smirked.

"Hey! We're talking about Artur's love life! Not yours!" Alex scolded the twins. "So, how much longer until the party?" Green changed subject.

"A little pal," Artur told him with a sad smile. "But seriously, c'mon, there's a whole ocean of fishes out there, just cause you can't fish the golden one doesn't mean you can't get the red one," Green joked.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked the smaller twin. "Ya know," Green smirked. Both teens got shades of red on their faces. "Nailed it!" Green smirked. "We're just friends!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"That's what they all say," Green laughed. Both were blushing furiously. "So, changing subject, did you hear that they're making the next season of digimon? With the first group at 2015(True, really true)?" Artur asked Alex.

"Yep, I can't wait for it," Alex smirked. "I'm with you, Hunters was way to childish," Artur commented. "Agreed," Alex nodded as they began to talk about what a deception hunters was.

The City, random rooftop(I use these a lot don't I?):

DemiDevimon and Shademon were both shaking in fear. "That's it, with perfects around, he will murder us," DemiDevimon groaned. "Not exactly, he needs me to open portals without the Kings detecting, so only you will die," Shademon smirked.

"Silence!" A voice roared as a black figure with red eyes was on a black scenario. "Master!" DemiDevimon gasped. "I'm most displeased at your progress, that's why I'm replacing both of you," The figure growled.

"But I'm the only one capable of making Shadow Gates!" Shademon argued. "Wrong, meet your replacements, Sangloupmon and Tsukaimon!" A black Patamon and a large vampiric wolf came from the gate.

"Now do your job," The figure growled. "Yes, STICKER BLADE!" Sangloupmon killed Shademon and DemiDevimon with his deadly blades. "Now get on duty!" The figure roared as they rushed of...


	21. 2 More perfects, Cho Shinka

Kazuki was running on DigiQuartz. "We're almost there," Ryouga growled as he ran by her side. "Yeah, we're going to fight Velgmon and make you evolve perfect," Kazuki cheered. It's been a week since the SkullGreymon/SkullBaluchimon incident, there weren't anymore attacks.

A distorted screech could be heard as Kazuki and Ryouga found their target on the top of a large building. "Do your thing!" Kazuki called Ryouga. "You got it!" Ryouga rushed up. "LIGHT CLAW!" The wolf slashed at Velgmon.

"DARK VORTEX!" The perfect countered. Ryouga crashed on another building. "Kazuki! DigiFusion!" Ryouga growled. "Right! Strabimon! Stingmon! Digifuse!" Ryouga was covered in light. "DigiFusion! Strabimon SM(Sting Mode)!" The wolf flew at Velgmon.

"SHINING STINGER!" Ryouga used his light stinger at Velgmon. The vulture dodged and threw him down, canceling the fusion and making Ryouga devolve to Gazimon and go to the X-Loader. "We're busted," Kazuki gulped as Velgmon neared her.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" A powerful blast made Velgmon stumble backwards. "That's how you do it!" Kyle rushed up with Leomon by his side. "You're good as dead," Leomon growled at Velgmon.

"Right! Leomon! Cho Shinka!" Kyle made a full circle with his X-Loader. "Cho Shinka!" Leomon roared. His face became more angular as armor covered his body. His two front canines became sabers. "GrapLeomon!" The brawler roared.

"Now show him who the top hunters are!" Kyle cheered. "You got it! For attacking somebody weaker, you shall not be forgiven! THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon charged at Velgmon. "DARK VORTEX!" Velgmon fired.

But GrapLeomon went right through the beam and punched Velgmon's lower jaw/beak. "Now to the lady," Kyle smirked as he captured Velgmon. "Who are you?" Kazuki asked Kyle. "Call me Kyle, this is my partner GrapLeomon, now tell me, why is such gorgeous girl inside the DigiQuartz without a partner?" Kyle answered.

"Ryouga tried fighting Velgmon but was defeated," Kazuki answered looking down. "He's not deleted is he?" GrapLeomon asked. "Nope! Nobody can get rid of me so easily, I'm in here!" Ryouga called from within the X-Loader.

"Can I make you a question?" Kazuki asked as they walked around DigiQuartz. "What is it?" Kyle asked. "How did you do it? I mean Cho Shinka, all the hunters I know can only Shinka, the only guy I know ever reached perfect was a tamer," Kazuki asked.

"Well, it was after me and Leomon hunted an entire area of digimon, it was 2 days ago, we had to fight this really powerful and grumpy LoaderLeomon, thanks to my awesomeness, Leomon managed to Cho Shinka to GrapLeomon isn't that right pal?" Kyle bragged.

"It was our bond, not your non-existent awesomeness," GrapLeomon corrected. "We handled him just fine," Kyle finished, ignoring his partner and showing the hologram of his large collection of digimon.

There were Gatomon, Liamon, Garurumon, Footmon, Aquilamon, Birdramon, Saberdramon, Kamemon, Gwappamon, Arresterdramon, Dorulumon, Seadramon, Betamon, LoaderLeomon and a very long list of etc.

"Amazing, how long have you been a hunter?" Kazuki questioned. "A few weeks, I saw Elecmon, GrapLeomon's rookie form, and met Clockmon, he gave me the X-Loader and I've been hunting since," Kyle answered.

"I've been one for months, Clockmon said I was the very first hunter of this generation," Kazuki told him. "Really, your collection is a little..." Kyle began, the collection wasn't much, Phascomon, Impmon, Veemon, Spadamon, Ryouga/Gazimon, Stingmon, Ekakimon and few others.

"Yeah, it's that I don't like to harm others without reason, Impmon and Veemon were causing a lot of chaos with their pranks, Phascomon was attacking civilians, Stingmon and Spadamon volunteered to join and the Ekakimon were from a fight when I met some other people with partners, a chosen, a D-Cyber, a newly called Hunter, and 2 tamers, the group got bigger since then," Kazuki chatted about the team.

"The Artur guy sounds tough, I'm tougher though," Kyle smirked. "I somehow doubt that, the twins are the most powerful on the team nobody ever beat them," Kazuki told him looking up. "Oh yeah? That's what we will see," Kyle smirked.

"Then prove yourself the best hunter," Terrace smirked as he appeared with Wizarmon. "That's Terrace and Wizarmon, the now good guys I told you about," Kazuki informed, glaring at him. "Yeah yeah, Artur is my rival, so let's see what you're made of," Terrace challenged.

"Just watch gorgeous, Reload! GrapLeomon!" Kyle called as the brawler got ready to fight. "Not very menacing Wizarmon!" Terrace stepped back. "Now just watch and learn, GrapLeomon! Want to try out Velgmon?" Kyle asked his partner.

"Bring it!" GrapLeomon agreed. "DigiFusion! GrapLeomon! Velgmon! DigiFuse!" Kyle exclaimed. GrapLeomon's armor became the color of Velgmon's skin, Velgmon's wings appeared on his back as his feet were replaced by Velgmon's talons, Velgmon's head became a helmet with replaced GrapLeomon's helmet. "DigiFusion! GrapLeomon VM(Vulture Mode)!" The brawler roared.

"Oh yeah? Wizarmon! Cho Shinka!" Terrace laughed. "What?!" Kazuki gasped surprised. Wizarmon's cape engulfed him as it became crimson, his eyes became fully blue as his staff became a scythe. "Phantomon!" The reaper laughed.

"DigiFusion! Phantomon! Megadramon! Digifuse!" Terrace continued. Phantomon's right 'arm' was replaced by Megadramon's, he received Megadramon's wings and tail as a metal helmet went over his hood. "DigiFusion, Phantomon MM(Mega Mode)!" The phantom laughed.

"Learned this little trick after facing the Megadramon, you're busted!" Terrace smirked. "Don't worry beautiful, I won't lose," Kyle winked. Ryouga growled from the X-Loader. "Chill Ryouga," Kazuki told her partner as the battle began.

"AERIAL KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon flew at Phantomon. "DEAD SIDE ATTACK!" Phantomon countered by firing missiles. GrapLeomon jumped at the missiles and went closer to Phantomon, delivering the blow.

"Fool! DARK SCYTHE!" Phantomon used his scythe at GrapLeomon. "WHIRLWIND VORTEX!" GrapLeomon fired dark wind blasts at Phantomon. "Wow, you got some power," Kyle praised Terrace.

"You too, but not enough to go against Artur, Phantomon! Let it rip!" Terrace ordered. "Yes, MEGA SCYTHE THE STRIKE!" Phantomon's scythe became gigantic as he fired missiles and swung it.

"ZONE ERASER!" GrapLeomon swiftly used Velgmon's most deadly attack. "That was my favorite scythe! Now you pay! PHANTOM BARRAGE!" Phantomon summoned a new scythe before firing a large barrage of phantom missiles at GrapLeomon.

"DARK GRIFFIN!" GrapLeomon made a winged lion-shaped aura as he charged at Phantomon. "Game over," Kyle smirked as GrapLeomon threw the aura and it blasted Phantomon.

"Good," Terrace smirked but as the smoke cleared, "But not good enough!" Phantomon teleported behind GrapLeomon. "MEGA SCYTHE THE STRIKE!" Phantomon used the gigantic scythe as he fired missiles.

"Argh!" Elecmon crashed on the ground. "Hey buddy, you alright?" Kyle rushed to the rabbit. "Looks like Velgmon devolved too," Elecmon commented, because a Duskmon had replaced the vulture.

"Pretty good, but you didn't saw Phantomon being, well a phantom, see ya!" Terrace smirked as Phantomon followed him. "Wow, you're so cute," Kazuki hugged Elecmon. "Hey! Don't I get a hug?" Kyle asked dramatically. "No," Ryouga came out of the X-Loader.

They all laughed at that. "3 Perfects, but Velgmon succeed in uploading the virus," Tsukaimon smirked as he flew away. What could Tsukaimon mean by Virus? Is it bad? Is it dangerous? Find out soon!


	22. Double Date, Rise of Myotismon!

The last OCs will appear on the next chapter or the one after it, for know just enjoy, read, review and check my Digimon: Chronicles story and do the same there,

Alex walked through the Grove, Lunamon with her. "So, are the rumors true?" Lunamon asked her partner curiously. "Yeah, yeah they are," Alex smiled remembering...

Flashback, a few hours ago, The City, entering The Grove:

Alex was walking to The Grove to see Lunamon. "Hey Alex! Wait up!" Artur called as he ran up to her. "What is it?" Alex questioned. "You see, they opened this new Pizza place in town and I was wondering if..." Artur kept going when Green ran up to them, Blue chasing him.

"He's asking you out!" Green announced as Blue rushed to Artur. "I tried to hold him back, but he began to dig," Blue told his partner. "It's alright, so what do you say?" Artur asked, blushing slightly. "Fine I guess, I didn't have any plans anyway," Alex agreed before going to the Grove.

End of Flashback, The Grove:

"Good luck," Lunamon giggled. "Hey, maybe you can take Blue somewhere too," Alex teased. "Without Green? The only time I saw those two separated was when Melody..." Lunamon trailed off.

"It's ok, just try," Alex told her partner. "Alright I will," Lunamon agreed determined. "Hey Alex!" Riku ran up to her. "Let me guess, you're going to ask if the rumors are true," Alex smirked. "Actually yeah, so, are they? Did Artur really ask you out?" Riku asked, Kai stood on her arms.

"Hey, where's V?" Lunamon asked. "At home, my little sister got a hold of him," Riku explained. "Well, make sure he doesn't turn into 'Pwincess Pwetty Pants'" Alex joked, remembering Suzie and Terriermon in Digimon: Tamers.

"Nah, Katie called him Mr. VeeVee," Riku laughed. "So, is it true?" Kai returned to the main topic. "Yeah, we're going to that new Pizza Place," Alex informed. "Wow, you're lucky," Riku giggled.

"Why is that?" Lunamon asked. "Ya see, a lot of girls in the team are after him, something about him being the best and heroic stuff," Riku explained. "You too?" Alex teased. "Nah, she's more interested on that hacker fellow with Hagurumon," Kai corrected. "Kai!" Riku scolded her partner while blushing. The 4 kept chatting while somewhere else.

"Dude, I can't believe you managed to do that," Henry told his best friend. "I had two, seeing Rene reminded me that if you don't make a move, someone else will, so I decided to ask her already," Artur explained.

"And anyway, Henry, when are you going to ask Riku out?" Green teased. "I'm not going to, I mean, isn't like..." Henry trailed off. "Geek love, the only you're unable to calculate," Green smirked at Hagurumon.

"Love itself is incalculable," Hagurumon grumbled. "What about a double date? You, Riku, Alex and I, c'mon, it will be fun," Artur offered. "Fine, but only if you stop annoying me to use my hacking powers to unlock stuff in DMO for free," Henry offered.

"All I asked was a Dracomon(Blue) and green at high level," Artur grumbled. "And the other RKs, infinite Jogress Chips, Alphamon Ouryuken and just about every rare digimon and item you could think of," Henry corrected him.

"Fine," Artur muttered in defeat. "Then fine I'm going to ask her right now," Henry smirked as he and Hagurumon walked away. "So, what you're going to wear?" Blue questioned. "Isn't this good enough?" Artur asked. Green snickered as Blue face palmed.

Henry was going towards Riku and Alex. "Hey Riku," Henry called. "Yeah?" Riku asked turning to him. "You see, there's this new pizza place and I was wondering..." Henry trailed off. "He's doing what you teenage humans call Asking You Out," Hagurumon summarized.

"Sure, see you there," Riku answered blushing. "Kay," Henry agreed as he walked away. "Looks like a double first date coming up," Lunamon giggled. "Yeah, but, what are we supposed to wear? What if something messes up or what if..." Riku trailed off.

"Just stop, you're rambling," Alex stopped her. "Still, so can you at least hide me from Katie? I really don't want to get dressed up," Kai Told his partner. "Ok, I will leave you and V at the Grove," Riku soothed the worm.

Later that day, Henry's house:

"Alright, money check," Artur and Henry were checking everything. "Henry, I calculate that all is in order, you two can go now," Hagurumon told his partner. "You sure?" The hacker asked. "Positive, now go," Hagurumon ordered.

"Wait, remember that we would pick them up by The Cave?" Artur thought. "So," Henry asked. "This, c'mon!" Artur called as they rushed out.

The Grove, The Cave:

Alex and Riku were waiting. "Were are those two, I know that the fashionably late thing is Brazilian and all but serious," Alex grumbled when. "M'ladies, your ride is here," Coredramon(Blue) appeared, Artur on his head. Henry rode on Green's.

"Wow, I did not saw that coming," V commented. "These two will take us to the roof of the new place, there we can go in," Artur explained extending his hand to Alex. "Sweet," Alex smirked as she went on Blue right behind Artur.

"Got to say, that was creative," Riku agreed before Henry helped her up. "Hey Lunamon, Blue and Green are coming back after dropping us at the Pizza," Artur told the rabbit before the two dragons took it to the skies(Green was with Aero Wings card to fly better).

The City, near the new pizza place by the beach:

Tsukaimon and Sangloupmon watched as a Shadow Gate opened, two creatures came out, an insect dragon chimera, large mechanical dragon and a Myotismon. "You know the drill," Tsukaimon giggled as the foursome walked/flew away.

The City, Mario&Luigi's Mushroom Kingdom Styled Pizzeria(We have all tastes).

It's been a few minutes and the four teens were having a great time. "So, guess wait the Geodude told the other Geodude," Artur joked. "What?" Alex asked. "You rock!" Artur finished as the others laughed.

"Any other jokes we should laugh to?" Riku asked. Artur smirked, he got a page on the net filled with jokes just for this occasion. "What about the one about summer holidays?" Henry suggested.

"Alright, here it goes..." Artur agreed and they laughed until the pizza finally got there. They all had about 2 slices each it was pretty good. "Delicious," Artur announced. "This place is approved," Alex agreed.

Artur then thought of a really great idea. "Hey Alex, what if we..." Artur whispered on the girl's ear and Alex got a smile on her face. "Right, hey Artur could you help me with something?" Alex asked. "Sure, let's go," Artur agreed as they walked out, leaving Riku and Henry alone :).

"So," Riku began with a nervous laugh. "This is awkward," Henry agreed(Since I suck at awkward love or romance scenes, let's skip this part). Artur walked on the beach with Alex. "I left a camera filming them," Artur explained.

"Their faces when they find out will be priceless," Alex agreed with a giggle. "So, about the date," Alex changed the subject. "Yeah?" Artur asked. "Why me? I mean, almost every girl in the team likes you according to Riku," Alex asked.

"Well, they may be nice and all, but the crushing on me thing is probably because of how powerful Blue and Green are, being the top tamer gives you some fame, and when there's gam, there's fan girls," Artur shrugged.

"What about me?" Alex teased. "Well, it's just that seeing Rene reminded me that if I don't move first, someone will, and then it's heartbreak and all," Artur trailed off. "Hey, don't worry, she's past," Alex put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, but hey, thanks to her, look where we are now," Artur smirked. "You know how to break a moment," Alex gave him a playful punch. "Well, I guess I took it from watching too much TV," Artur joked back.

That's when a small quake happened. "Whoa!" Alex tripped and fell on top of Artur. Artur and Alex had their faces a blazing crimson. "Pathetic, these two will be fun to terrorize, GRISLY WING!" Myotismon suddenly attacked.

"Alex!" Artur rolled, pulling them from harms way. "Myotismon, perfect level, virus type, his Grisly Wing and Crimson Whip are downright trouble," Artur read the info as fast as he could. "Now I shall destroy you, I think the girl will be a nice pet," Myotismon sneered.

"You're not touching Alex!" Artur pulled his D'Arc and a crimson energy whip came from it. "Hmm, a tamer, which means the girl must be one too, whatever, she'll be an even better pet!" Myotismon laughed.

"Artur how does the whip thing work?" Alex asked desperate. "Not a clue, I just stood up and the whip burst out," Artur shrugged. "Pathetic! CRIMSON WHIP!" Myotismon used his own whip. "Argh!" Artur got hit on the shoulder.

"Alex run! I'll deal with this Halloween freak!" Artur ordered. "But," Alex stood to argue. "No time! This guy is a perfect, get the twins fast!" Artur exclaimed. "Right," Alex reluctantly ran. "You won't win human," Myotismon hissed.

"Well see," Artur smirked using his whip like a cowboy to wrap around Myotismon's neck. "How dare a lowly human such as you put your disgusting rope around me!" Myotismon slashed the whip and stood up. "Now, it's time to get my newest pet," Myotismon sneered and flew away. "No, Alex!" Artur gasped as he began to run.

Alex was running top speed towards The Grove, The Cave. "HELL'S MASQUERADE!" An angry buzz from the chimera as it grabbed Alex. "Let me go!" Alex protested. "No," The chimera growled as it flew with her to an abandoned castle.

"Master, your new pet," The chimera dropped Alex in the front of a black throne, Myotismon sat on it. "Good job DinoBeemon, now go to your nest," Myotismon ordered the chimera. DinoBeemon flew out.

"Amazing what you can tame with just some whiplashes, I don't expect you to be different," Myotismon smirked. "You won't get away with this! Artur will find me and when he does, you won't be anything more than data inside the twins!" Alex threatened the vampire.

"I disagree, now, bow to me and accept me as your master," Myotismon ordered. "Never!" Alex countered. "CRIMSON WHIP!" Myotismon slashed her cheek. "Now do it!" Myotismon growled. "Never!" Alex exclaimed.

"So foolish, CRIMSON WHIP!" Myotismon unleashed a barrage of whiplashes at her. "Now bow!" Myotismon laughed as his whip wrapped around her neck and forced her down. "Never," Alex protested.

"Such spirit, such annoyance! CRIMSON WHIP!" Myotismon again began to hit her. Alex barely could stand up with multiple scratches all over her. "I won't," Alex growled. "Oh well, most digimon break by now, but since you're so resistant to bow with your free will, I have no choice but to remove it," Myotismon smirked as he lifted a necklace, it had the mark of evil on it.

"What's that?" Alex asked carefully. "A little trinket, it's going to make you easier to tame," Myotismon snapped his fingers as a Soulmon came from the walls and grabbed her. "No way! Let me go!" Alex struggled in the ghost's grip.

"This will make you more obedient," Myotismon put the necklace on her. The change was fast, suddenly, her clothes were replaced by a female version of Myotismon's clothes. "Now, you shall be my bride," Myotismon laughed.

Alex's eyes were now dull. "Yes master," Alex bowed. "Now come, there's much to plan, like the destruction of the city!" Myotismon laughed maniacally as they walked away.

The Grove, The Cave:

"Where's Alex!" Artur burst in panting. "Weren't you two being lovebirds and all?" Green asked nonchalantly. "A Myotismon just freaking attacked us! I told her to get here and get help, but the freak show escaped me and went after her," Artur punched the cave wall.

"Alright, that's bad," Green hopped up. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Lunamon sued worried. "Alex has been captured by Myotismon," PawnChessmon answered pacing back and forth. "I'm going to make some calls, we're going to save her," Artur decided as he pulled out his IPhone.

Continue on the next chapter(I'm evil like that,)


	23. Resuce, DNA and Matrix!

The final OCs will appear on the next chapter. For now read, review, enjoy and check on my Digimon: Chronicles story and do the same there! :)

Artur was pacing on the cave, lucky for him, Henry, Riku, Ran, Terrace, Kazuki and Kyle were there, but Danny and Sam were on their way along with Kiriko. "I'm hating all of this waiting," Artur grumbled as he kept pacing.

"You should calm down man, with Phantomon and the other perfects, beating Myotismon will be easy, we could wait until tomorrow to attack while he's weak," Terrace told his rival, annoyied by the pacing.

"By the what horrors could he do to Alex?" Artur countered. Finally, Danny, Sam, Kiriko and surprisingly, Daniel and Nick got there. "Leon is searching for where Myotismon could be at DigiQuartz, I heard the trouble and decided that an Angemon could help us," Daniel explained.

Suddenly, a time shift portal opened as Leon and Dracomon came out. "I think I found them, there's an abandoned castle a little out of town, not a single digimon, be it wild or smart anywhere near it," Leon reported.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kiriko growled. "Nothing," Artur rushed out, followed by the twins and Lunamon. "We can go champion on our own," Blue growled as the trio began to glow.

"Dracomon digivolve to... Coredramon(Blue/Green)!" The twins roared. "Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" The moon bunny announced.

The trio flew top speed, Artur was with Green with the Aero Wings activated, Lekismon rode Blue. "Why isn't he waiting for us, Gabumon X!" Kiriko growled as the feral X digimon appeared. "Alright, this is a rescue mission, but try to get as much info as possible about our enemy," Terrace commanded.

"Alright, everyone!" Terrace finished as they lifted their digivices. "Gabumon X X Digivolve to... Garurumon X!" The wolf howled. "Monodramon digivolve to... Strikedramon!" The dragon roared. "Terriermon digivolve to... Gargomon!" "Lopmon digivolve to... Turuiremon!" The rabbits cried out.

"Chibimon digivolve to... Veemon! Veemon digivolve to... XVeemon!" The mythical dragon roared. "Minomon digivolve to... Wormmon! Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!" Kai buzzed. "Hagurumon digivolve to... Mekanorimon!" The robot beeped. "PawnChessmon digivolve to... KnightChessmon!" The chess digimon exclaimed.

"Digisoul, charge!" Daniel and Nick pressed their ICs. "Veemon digivolve to... Veedramon!" Nick's partner roared. "Patamon digivolve to... Angemon!" Daniel's partner flapped his wings. "Cho Shinka!" Terrace and Kyle exclaimed. "Wizarmon! Cho Shinka! Phantomon!" He reaper laughed. "Leomon! Cho Shinka! GrapLeomon!" The brawler roared.

"Let's roll! Digifusion! GrapLeomon! LoaderLeomon!" Kyle fused the two. Golden armor covered GrapLeomon as LoaderLeomon's face became a chest plate, LoaderLeomon's tail appeared as a whip while GrapLeomon's lower body was traded for LoaderLeomon's. "GrapLeomon Loader Mode(LM)!" GrapLeomon roared.

"Let's go!" Kiriko ordered as he rid Garurumon X. The team rushed to see the castle walls exploding. "TWIN SHRUGGEN II!" The twins bombarded the castle. Artur kept slashing stamina and power boost cards.

"Artur! Where's Lekismon?" Sam called him. "She's looking for Alex as we speak!" Artur answered. "Here they come!" Kiriko exclaimed as DinoBeemon, Megadramon, RookChessmon(White) and many other digimon began to attack the twins and the group.

"Alright! Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution!" Artur swiped. The words Matrix Digivolution appeared on Artur's D'Arc. "Coredramon digivolve to..." The twins began to glow as Green landed on the ground. "Wingdramon/Groundramon!" They roared.

"Hello old rivals, DEADLY SICKLE!" Phantomon began to slash 'n rip any enemies in front of him. "Pleasure seeing you at perfect level, BLAZE SONIC BREATH!" Wingdramon blasted more enemies.

"He ain't alone! WHIRLWIND LOADING STAR!" GrapLeomon fired a super twister from his chest plate. "Who needs a perfect? LIGHT STINGER!" Ryouga Sting Mode charged ripping his way through dark digimon.

"When you have a X? FOX FIRE!" Garurumon X burst enemies. "What are you talking about? A normal champion is just as good!" KnightChessmon announced. "Can we just focus on the battle?" V pointed out. "Good point, SPIKING STRIKE!" Kai stabbed another enemy.

Suddenly, "SWARMING LASER!" A DinoBeemon attacked Riku. "Riku!" Her partners cried out as they rushed to her. DinoBeemon buzzed as he slowly neared her. "HELL MASQUERADE!" DinoBeemon attacked.

"No!" Kai and V exclaimed as light engulfed them. "They're digivolving!" Mekanorimon realized. "Yep, now let's watch the show," Artur smirked. "XVeemon!" V roared as he flew up as a blue light engulfed him. "Stingmon!" Kai exclaimed shining a green light and clashing with V.

"DNA Digivolve to..." They were replaced by a large humanoid dragon-man, it had V's wings, Kai's hands and pretty much looked like a Digifusion of both. "Paildramon!" The new digimon announced.

"That's a Paildramon! Perfect level vaccine type! His Desperado Blaster and Esgrima powerful!" Mekanorimon reported. "Cool, then let's see what this new form can do, DESPERADO BLASTER!" Paildramon spoke, with the voices of XVeemon and Stingmon at the same time.

"Green! Blue! We're going in!" Artur called. "Count on us! Let's save the princess!" Blue roared as he scooped up Artur. They ran in the castle(The corridors and rooms were pretty large), until they found Lekismon panting, Myotismon on his throne, Alex by his side and a growling Cerberumon in front of Lekismon.

"So, now this is the power of partnered digimon, pretty good if I say so myself," Myotismon smirked. "What partnered? Oh Sukamon," Artur swore as he saw that Alex's DArc changed to bloody red with black ring, buttons and strap.

"As you can see, my bride has found a more powerful partner," Myotismon looked at them. "Alex! Snap out of it!" Artur exclaimed. "Alex dear, show him what I taught you," Myotismon ordered.

"Yes, Cerberumon, destroy the PureBlood Dragon Twins," Alex ordered emotionless. "What do you do to her?!" Artur roared at Myotismon. "Nothing much, a simple mind control trinket," Myotismon answered.

"Alex! C'mon! It's me! Artur! Your best male friend!" Artur called to her. "C'mon Alex! And it's me! Lekismon! You're true partner!" Lekismon called herself. Alex began to shake a little. "What are you waiting for? Destroy them!" Myotismon ordered.

"Yes master," Alex nodded as Cerberumon attacked. "BLAZE SONIC BREATH!" Wingdramon pulverized the watchdog of hell. "Artur! You have to saver her!" Lekismon exclaimed. "How?" Artur asked.

"C'mon! What's the quickest way to break a mind control?" Green smirked. "No, I'm not doing that," Artur realized what they meant. "Do it or I will personally destroy all of your Skylanders, 3DS XL, IPhone and your laptop!" Lekismon exclaimed.

"Alright! Digimodify! Speed Activate!" Artur slashed as Wingdramon vanished. "Let me go!" Alex struggled as Blue took her to Artur. "You won't steal my bride!" Myotismon charged. "MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Green smacked him with his tail.

"Alright, Alex, if you're in there, sorry for this," Artur sighed before kissing her. Alex stopped struggling as her eyes stopped being blank, the necklace shattered and her D'Arc and clothes went back to normal(Kairi Avalon requested the ArturXAlex, there it is at full power).

"No! You shall pay!" Myotismon roared in anger. "Correction, now you shall pay! Lekismon!" Alex called her partner furiously. "Let's finish this Halloween freak!" Lekismon agreed, this vampire had made Alex replace her, she was mad.

Alex pulled out a card, which became a Blue Card. "Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Alex slashed. The words Matrix Digivolution appeared on her D'Arc. "Lekismon digivolve to..." Lekismon began to glow as she became more humanoid, shoes covered her claws as she received a crossbow and a pickax appeared. "Crescemon!" The DS exclaimed.

"Myotismon now you pay!" Crescemon exclaimed. "We shall see," Myotismon growled as he lunged at her. "DARK ARCHERY!" Lekismon fired an arrow of darkness. "Argh!" Myotismon was injured on the shoulder.

"And now, ICE ARCHERY!" Lekismon charged with her pickax, slashing Myotismon in half. "No!" Myotismon gasped before bursting in data. "Now let's put this data to good use," Crescemon thought as she absorbed it.

"Alex! Are you ok?" Artur ran to her worried. "I'm fine now, that guy was planning some serious stuff for me and him," Alex trembled. "Hey it's ok, you're safe now," Artur put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know that when I said the easiest way I meant destroying the necklace right?" Crescemon asked. "What!?" Artur nearly choked. "What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" Alex asked sounding hurt.

"It's not that I mean..." Artur trailed off as Alex kissed him on the cheek. "That's for saving me," She informed him as Crescemon devolved to Lunamon. "So yeah, let's help the others outside," Green pointed out.

"Right! C'mon!" Artur rushed. They ran out to see that the battle was over. "Heck, now this is a large collection of Digimon," Terrace smirked, he collection had nearly doubled. "That was a great brawl," Nick agreed as Veemon stood by his side.

"And we reached perfect!" V cheered. "Yeah, I guess you're the strongest D-3 user now," Kai told Riku. "Ah shucks, thanks!" Riku blushed slightly. "Yeah, so anything happened in there?" Henry smirked.

Artur realized he was holding hands with Alex. "Oh nothing much," Artur answered as they both blushed. "So yeah, great job team, see you guys tomorrow," Artur told them before he mounted Blue with Alex, Lunamon and Green.

Sangloupmon and Tsukaimon were looking at the portal, where an angry, but shady, figure stood. "What do you mean Myotismon failed!?" The figure questioned angrily. "He kidnapped one of the tamers and made her his slave, the others burst in to save her, she was free and her partner, along another two partnered who DNA evolved, reached perfect level, Crescemon and Paildramon," Tsukaimon gulped.

"I see, oh well, I will send someone else," The figure shrugged and the gate closed. Then another quickly opened and a vampire stepped out. "Yes, I'am Lord Matadrmon, and this is time to party," Matadrmon smirked.

"As you wish," Sangloupmon bowed. "Yeah! You got it general!" Tsukaimon agreed with cheerfulness. "Give the full report, for tomorrow, the real party begins," Matadrmon growled.

The Grove, The Cave:

"You what!?" Henry exclaimed as Artur lifted the camera showed the awkwardness of when he was left alone with Riku at the pizza place. "Well, it was a good idea at the time, and still is, I'm selling it for 1$," Artur smirked.

"How could you! I'm going to destroy your online life if you do," Henry answered angrily. "Alright, you win, video deleted," Artur erased the video. "So, Artur, what about the one in your IPhone?" Green laughed.

"And that one too," Artur groaned. "At least I watched it," Artur added. "My threat still stands," Henry told him. "So, now a Myotismon, our enemies are getting stronger by the minute," Artur said.

"I know, worse thing is, most of our team can't go perfect, Lucas and Tyler are on that school trip and we haven't heard from most members in a while," Henry agreed. "I know, even connecting by WhatsApp isn't helping," Artur nodded.l

"We have to find the source," Blue decided. "Yeah, if we beat Him we can save the worlds," Green added. "Who? Hagurumon asked as the tamer and chosen looked at them. "Please tell me we didn't say that out loud," Green slapped his face.

"Who's Him?" Artur asked. "We can't say, at least not yet," Blue answered, "It's for everyone's safety, and we could be lucky and not be Him but someone else," Green added. "You two will have to tell me one day," Artur decided, holding his curiosity.

"Alright," They both agreed. "Now I got to go home, bye!" Artur called as he ran out. "Yeah, bye!" Henry excused himself. "Let's hope we're wrong," Blue gulped...


	24. Wolf from the Past, final OCs!

Gustav and Meagan belong to Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer, and a last minute character from yours truly, Jason. Note, these are the LAST OCs that will be accepted, if you want your OC to appear, wait for season 2 and remember, read and review. And if you wish a character more screen time or paring PM or review, and check my Digimon: Chronicles and polls,

PS: I found this test in the internet to tell who's your true partner digimon, I know it works for 2 reasons:

1 The card who appeared before me was a Dracomon

2 A friend of mine and her brother did the test, the girl got Lopmon and he got Terriermon

Here's the test:

1 Go to Wikimon

2 Click on random page until a digimon profile or card appear

3 If it's a card, go the the digimon in the card's profile

4 Pick the evolution path

Tell me in the comments who are YOUR partners, mine is Dracomon-Fladramon-BurningGreymon-Darkdramon-Examon. Enjoy the chap!

The City, Airport:

Two 15 year olds were walking there, a boy and a girl. The boy was quite well built but he wore a black coat with it's hood up, he also wore black gloves and boots so you couldn't really see him at all... he also had black hair with hazel eyes hidden. The girl was blonde with blue eyes, she she wore a blue and gold dress, both has 01s on their wrists. Also, the boy carried a Koromon while the girl had an Elecmon and Missimon with her.

"Were here," The boy announced. "The plane was sure interesting, Elecmon stood still but Missimon," The girl giggled remembering how hard it was for the InTrainning to stay still. "So, let's go," The boy decided as they began to walk.

"Chill Gus, there haven't been any attacks for an entire week," The teen told the boy. "You saw the news, digimon are bio-emerging on this town, not on Canada," Koromon commented. "Besides, it isn't like an attack would happen right now," Missimon added.

An explosion was heard. "You had to jinx it," Elecmon growled. "I was just saying! How would I know that this could even happen?" Missimon argued. "Fight yourselves later, fight enemy now," The girl told them.

"Okey dokey Meagan!" Missimon flew towards the exit. "You dolt! You're supposed to act as a plush toy!" Elecmon chased him. "Sheesh, those two fight a lot," Koromon eye-rolled as Gus and Meagan chased the duo.

"Right! The enemy is a Megadramon! You know the drill!" Gus exclaimed as they saw the large dragon. "You got it! Koromon warp digivolve to... Centaurumon!" The cyborg centaur announced.

"You're not going to have all the fun! Missimon digivolve to... Commandramon! Commandramon digivolve to... Sealsdramon!" The D-Brigade assassin roared.

"You're so childish, Elecmon digivolve to... Leomon!" The lion man roared. "SOLAR RAY!" Centaurumon fired at the perfect. Megadramon didn't even bother a glance, he just swatted Centarumon with his tail.

"Sealsdramon! Fine any weakness?" Leomon asked the bot. "Nope, MOOCLE EYE! He doesn't seen to have any weakness we could exploit, he's just too powerful," Sealsdramon growled. "THE KING OF FIST!" GrapLeomon suddenly appeared delivering an uppercut at Megadramon.

"Alright! HOWLING LASER!" Lobomon rushed with Agnimon hot on his heels as he fired the blast. "Grah! DARK SIDE ATTACK!" Megadramon fired at the warriors of fire and light. "HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" Angemon appeared firing the holy blast.

"V BREATH ARROW!" Veedramon also burst in firing the laser. "See, I told you there was an overgrown gecko at the airport," Nick smirked as Daniel and Diana reached him. "Sure you did," Daniel did an eye roll.

"Who're those 3?" Diana pointed at Centarumon, Leomon and Sealsdramon. "Our partners, pleasure meeting you guys! We heard there were other partnered people in town and since Canada doesn't have any bio-emerges, we decided to come here, I'm Meagan by the way, and this is my boyfriend Gus," Meagan rushed to them.

"I'll act like a understood half of it," Nick joked. 'Agnimon! Lobomon! Try the Blind 'n Melt strategy!' Diana shot the command. "Got it! Angemon! We're going for the Blind 'n Melt strategy!" Lobomon exclaimed. "You got it!" Angemon nodded.

Diana passed to plan to Gus and Meagan as they shot the strategy to their digimon. "HOWLING BLASTER!" Lobomon fired. "SOLAR RAY!" Centarumon fired. "HEAVEN'S KNUCKLE!" Angemon fired.

Megadramon was blinded by the lights. "Now! PYRO DARTS!" Agnimon fired at the helmet. "FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon fired to the reddening helmet. "SUPER HEATED LASER!" Sealsdramon fired from his Monocle Eye. "V NOVA BLAST!" Veedramon fired the superheated laser.

Megadramon's helmet began to melt, the blazing metal burned Megadramon's skin. "DARK SIDE ATTACK!" Megadramon fired blindly. "We need to stop him from doing too much damage!" Daniel exclaimed when, "CHAIN OF DEATH!" Phantomon came out of nowhere and shot a flash at Megadramon, the perfect vanished right after.

"Capture complete," Terrace smirked as Megadramon was stored in his X-Loader. "And that's Terrace," Agnimon smirked seeing the hunter. "Next time a rampaging psycho shows up, call," Terrace commanded before Phantomon teleported them.

"So, I think Artur would like to meet you two," Daniel thought. "Artur?" Gus inquired. "He's the toughest member of the group, he has the Dracomon twins Blue & Green as his partner," Diana summarized.

"I got to meet him," Gus decided. "Sure, but just so you know, he might be busy," Daniel told him. "How so?" Meagan asked curiously. "Long story," Diana giggled. They kept walking until they reached The Grove.

The Grove, The Cave:

"Welcome to the partnered humans personal Bat-Cave, The Cave!" Nick joked. "Henry, we got 2 Canadian 01 users!" Daniel called as the teen walked to them. "What's their highest level?" Henry asked.

"Champion," Gus answered shortly. Henry looked disappointed. "Don't worry Henry, the others will go perfect soon," Hagurumon told his partner I hope so," He agreed. Suddenly, Blue and Green burst in.

"Invaders! BABY BREATH!" Green attacked Centarumon and Commandramon. "Calm down! They're new!" Veemon rushed to guard the duo. "What else did I miss?" Artur asked sarcastically as Alex and himself walked in.

"Just another perfect level bio-emerging, a Megadramon, Nick, Diana and Daniel went to handle it, and met these two," Hagurumon reported. "Seriously? We missed a Megadramon?!" The swearing Green did was pretty harsh, and it went on for a long time.

"Forgive my twin's extremely harsh language," Blue told the newcomers. "Where's Lunamon?" Henry asked. "Right here," Lunamon became visible. "We were trying Chameleomon's invisibility, worked for me," She explained.

"Hey Artur, when will Ran show up again?" PawnChessmon asked Artur. "She has a test tomorrow and she studies a million times more than Henry on weekends, so yeah, probably in a week," Artur told her.

"That girl sure takes studying to a hole new level," Alex shrugged. That's when a light beep went on Artur's IPhone. "It's Spectra, he's sending a challenge to us," Artur answered looking serious.

"Ok, how many of us?" Alex asked. "He wants me, Kiriko, Diana, Daniel, Dana, Henry and you," Artur answered. "Then let's go!" Alex rushed out. Artur shot the message to the others as he and the other picked followed.

"Shouldn't we go too?" Commandramon asked, eager for another fight. "It's their fight, not ours," Leomon answered. "Exactly," Gus agreed, Commandramon frowned but didn't say anything.

The City, Abandoned Construction Site:

Spectra, Serah, Ryan, Zander, a newly recruited Brian, a new teen was with them, he was 14. He wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, jeans and black combat boots, plus sunglasses, he had black hair and black eyes behind the sunglasses. A Psychemon stood by his side.

"So Jason, you're sure you want to join us?" Serah asked the new teen. "I can handle it, they're only going to be totally destroyed besides, I want revenge," Jason answered coldly. A few more minutes and the group entered.

"Jason? Psychemon?" Gabumon X gasped at the sight. "Yes, us, Kiriko, I believe it's time for an explanation," Jason growled. "What are you doing here?" Kiriko asked. "Why, can't handle a ghost, or should say an ally, from your past, traitor," Jason growled in anger.

"You know him?" Artur asked. "Yeah, he was one of the Japanese DigiDestined along with me, we only reached champion to defeat a Boogiemon who was threatening the world and came back left a little later," Kiriko summarized.

"Yeah, time for some payback for leaving us, remember Max? Your best friend? He left a little later in search for you he and Agumon had the fate of the X-Antibody injected on Agumon, Agumon X became pretty aggressive after that, but they're in the DW now, searching for you, and without being able to contact anybody," Jason told him.

"Max? That's it, I have to go," Kiriko growled as he began to walk away. "Not so fast!" Psychemon stopped them. "You own us a battle!" Spectra smirked. "Fine, Blue, Green, let's make this quick," Artur growled.

"Bearmon, get ready, Alex, we will be your opponents," Serah told the redhead. "I believe it's time to get busy," Alex agreed pulling her D-3. "Hey Daniel, looks like we're having a brawl," Brian greeted as Byomon flapped his wings.

"Let's end this," Daniel told Patamon as DigiSoul appeared on his fist. "Right," Patamon agreed. "I don't want to fight you, but you give me no choice," Kiriko told Jason. "I've been waiting for this," Jason smirked.

"So Spectra, Green wants to fight today," Artur smirked as Green has his infamous grin. "Lobomon, Reppamon is yours since you're faster than Agnimon," Diana told her partners. "Fine, he can have this one," Agnimon grumbled as Lobomon nodded.

"We won't go down!" Alex exclaimed. "Good, that will make it more fun," Serah answered. "Let the girls have their fight first then," Ryan proposed. Most teens wanted to argue but a glare from Alex and Seah made them shut up.

"This will be good," Zander smirked. "Lunamon digivolve to... Lekismon!" The bunny announced. "Bearmon digivolve to... Gryzmon!" Bearmon became a large purple furred bear.

"AQUANAUT FIST!" Lekismon charged, he fists covered in water. "BEAR CLAW!" Gryzmon clashed with her using his own claws. "Digimodify! Apollomon's Phoebus Blow activate!" Alex slashed.

Lekismon's fists suddenly were covered in fire. "PHOEBUS BLOW!" Lekismon delivered the blazing fists. "Smart," Serah smirked. "MOON BLASTER!" Gryzmon fired a silver blast from his forehead.

Lekismon did a backflip. "MOON NIGHT BOMB!" She threw a dark sphere at Gryzmon. "Oh Tyumon," Gryzmon swore as the bomb exploded. Bearmon stood snoring on the ground. "Bearmon," Serah looked confused.

"Moon Night Bomb," Lekismon shrugged. "So first win on my team," Artut smirked. "And I'm going next," Dana volunteered. "Then I guess I'm in, sister," Zander smirked. "Let's hope I can stay dry," Siesarmon growled.

Next chap, battle between brother and sister! And the new OCs profiles:

Creator: Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer

Name: Gustave Jivo Dangere

Personality: Kind charming and smart he is a good friend who has a big heart but he also has a more dark side where he shuts everyone out except his GF. In battle he focuses only on it as he is intent on battle

Appearance: He is quite well built but he usually wears a Black coat with it's hood up he also wears black gloves and boots so you can't really see him at all... he also has black hair with hazel eyes

Age: 15

Equipment: IPhone

Partners: Centarumon

Evolution Path: Koromon, Centarumon, Andromon, HiAndromon, Craniamon

Partner Personality: He is kind and charming like Gus but even smarter he is very loyal to Gus and will not let him get hurt so he battles with everything he has.

Story: Gus has lived in Canada all his life he is a straight A student and loves to game but when not studying or gaming he is with his GF: Meagan (Can I send two OCs?)

Wishes: He wishes to be the best tamer ever.

Digivice: 01

Color: Sky blue

Extra Stuff: Nothing

Creator: Number 15 Ugxs Dark Destroyer

Name: Meagan Carol Lena

Personality: She is quite the fun loving girl who smiles at almost anything she is very sweet and laughs ALOT. She loves battles and has fun with her partner. Despite her fun personality and everything she is actually VERY smart

Appearance: She is blonde and has blue eyes she is quite tall she wears many different dresses.

Age: 15

Equipment: IPhone

Partner: Leomon Commandramon

Evolution Path: Leomon: Zurumon, Elecmon, Leomon, GrapLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, Chaosmon Commandramon: Commandramon, Sealsdramon, Tankdramon, Darkdramon, Chaosmon

Partner Personality: Leomon is a heroic and kind digimon who helps Meagan as much as possible but he fights with Commandramon ALOT. Commandramon is more of a cocky overconfident digimon but he cares for Meagan deeply. Leomon and Commandramon fight ALOT.

Story: Meagan lives in Canada and is a cheer leader she usually gets A as she is pretty smart... she's one of the few girls who likes gaming.

Wishes: To be the best tamer ever or at least second best

Digivice: 01

Color: Light purple bottom half light blue top half

Extra Stuff: Nothing

Creator: BEST OC Maker

Name: Jason

Personality:(How they act and react, plus a few adjectives) Jason is cold and cunning, he tricks and manipulates people to do his bidding and often challenges those stronger than him to cause trouble, he's very serious and uncaring, the only being he truly cares for is Psychemon

Appearance:(Everyday clothes, a simple hight concept of tall, medium and short, body colors(skin, eyes and etc)) He wears a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, jeans and black combat boots, plus sunglasses, he has black hair and eyes.

Age:(10-16) 14

Equipment:(Besides the Digivice, like phone, purse, gauntlets) IPhone

Partner:(Use OFFICIAL digimon and two by seriously pushing it, won't accept many of those unless the two are subspecies or a match. The X Loader is for hunters and hunted digimon are NOT partners) Psychemon

Evolution Path(InTrainning-Rookie-Champion-Perfect-Mega-Mega II, Biomerge is mega and Mega II, burst mode is Mega II) Psychemon-Gururumon-Astamon-Belphemon SM-Belphemon RM

Partner Personality:(Do the same way as Tamer Personality) Psychemon almost never talks, he battles without mercy and often attempts to completely eradicate enemies, normally leaving them seriously hurt. He prefers growling over talking and is always seeking powerful opponents

Story:(Please, there is something called normal people, no aliens, time travelers, dimension travelers, super heroes, half digimon, you get the point) Jason was an orphan who always tricked others to do the dirty work, though he did it himself sometimes. One day, he became one of the Japanese DigiDestined along with Kiriko and met Psychemon the duo bonded quickly and began their adventures, returning a few years later to the RW, where he now lives with Spectra(Not in a gay way, more like roomies) and wants revenge on Kiriko for 'abandoning' the team

Wishes:(What he/she wishes to be, something they really want to do) To become the most feared tamer

Digivice:(Adventure, 01(V-Tamer), 02(If so, then pick two digieggs, NO golden armor), D'Arc, IC and X Loader) 01

Digivice Color: Black with red markings

Extra stuff:(Digisoul Color if using IC, or hunted digimon or just some extra stuff) None

Favorite Species:(DR, WG, NSp, JT, etc) NSo


	25. Annoying complications

Hello everyone, as you all noticed, I haven't posted in a long time. It's because something weird happened to my IPad that made the back screen green and changed a lot of colors, it also erased all of my files in Pages, including the nearly done Tales' chapter and Chronicles. Since the only other IPad I could use is my mother's and according to her, we waste all of the battery and not her 'never closing apps', I will have a harder time getting anything done. So there will be a small break until I can fix my IPad. Before you ask, the glitch doesn't affect the white and black parts of the screen, so I can still read and comment from time to time. If you guys have any ideas in how to fix this problem, I want to hear them. I tried to use my Laptop but it glitched too, hope to fix it tonight. So sorry for not posting anything in so long. I will try to make it up somehow.


End file.
